The evil Pink boxers a Draco Malfoy story
by ModernCharm
Summary: A lot of things you didn't expected. A DracoYou story. Just read it.
1. The evil Pink boxers Introduction

Introduction:

You are Chris. To those who are now wondering if you are a boy or a girl. You are a girl. Your full name is Christina Andrea Reinaert. You are a red head with sparkly green eyes and are 16 years old. You are Irish but live in Finland. You love to paint and your very good at it too just like singing. You always loved to sang and you have an amazing voice to do it with. You have an great attitude what puts you in much trouble. You go to a wizard school somewhere in Finland. Called: Devinascomce. (I know it's a pretty lame name but hey, you make some name for it!) You love it there. However you are an outcast there because your quite a nutter. Most of the people there are so plain and well they don't accept you being an goofball much of the time. The friends you do got, are as insane as you are and are outcasts too. You are in your 6th year there. Your mother left you and your dad when you where five. You don't remember much of her though.

I guess this is enough. You will more discover about yourself during the story.


	2. The evil Pink boxers part 1

Part One:

You, Fred, Linda and Rose lied happily in the grass under an big Oak tree near the castle.  
"Aaaah finally those tests are over!" Fred exclaimed. Frederique (a girl!) is your best friend and neighbour. She had curly brown hair and had pretty grey eyes. She was about your height and was an amazing pianist. "Indeed finally!" Rose replied. "I thought they never would end. Horrible it was!". Rose is your best friend after Fred. You've known her since you went to Devinascomce. A bit of a drama queen she is. With pretty blond hair. Very short, a bit boyish. She had a dreamy voice like she was always dreaming. "Yeah they were terrible indeed. I'm glad were done for this year" you exclaimed with your eyes up to sky watching those funny clouds. "Were done with the tests.. so you all know what this means right!" Linda started "Summer vacation!" Fred and Rose cheered in unison. You on the other hand weren't that happy about the vacation. Sure you loved vacation and summer too. But you didn't like the spending of your holiday. "What is the matter Chris? I thought you loved vacation?" Fred asked. "Yeah I do.." you replied. "But what?" Linda asked. "Well.. " you started. "I have to go to the Malfoys again. My dad is on a "businesstrip" again.. with his girlfriend" you mumbled. "Oooh I'm sorry for you. You don't like them huh." Rose replied pulling you into a comforting hug knowing how you hated to go to the Malfoys. Your dad worked at the Ministry. He was in love with his job and his secretary. He goes a lot on vacation with her with saying to you he has to go on a business trip. He doesn't know that you know from his girlfriend. And when he goes off he drops you off with the Malfoys. He did that since you were about eight. Since he was in love with his secretary. You didn't hate all the Malfoys.. just Draco. His parents are okay. They aren't very much around what contains in much fights between you and Draco. "No I don't like them very much" you sighed with a drepessed look on your face. "Ah cheer up Reinaert! We will write you as much as possible!" Linda exclaimed. "Yeah" Rose and Fred agreed "And your dad doesn't go until a good 2 weeks." Fred says. "Don't worry until the night before lassy" Rose winked at you.  
"Alright then" you rolled your eyes. "Now let us get prepared for that fancy diner"

Fast forward to one day until your dad leaves

"Oh come on dad! I need to get some stuff before I go to the Malfoys" you pouted.  
"Alright then" your father agreed. "Here you are. 500 Galleons. That must be enough."  
"Thanks dad!" you said cheerfully accepting the money. "I gotta go now! Bye" you said hugging him. You went over to your neighbour Fred. Frederique was already waiting outside for you. "Okay let's go then!" she said while grabbing your wrist and dragged you inside to the fireplace. You both grabbed some floo powder. You went in first and said firmly Diagon alley. You began spinning around and the green flames licked around you. You stopped spinning and fell out of the fire place. Fred popped up right behind you and fell over you. You shoved her off you and stood up. Linda and Rose came running over to you. Helping you brush of the dust and ash. You all first went shopping for clothes. When you got these you wanted to get some stuff to make pranks on Draco. You needed some quills, ink, candy and stuff for potions. Several hours later you found yourselves tired but satisfied sitting on a bunch of chairs holding a big ice cream.  
"How late is it?" Rose asked. Linda looked at her watch and shrieked "it's 20 past 5! I have to go home!" "shit me too" Rose mumbled. "Well see you all later and don't forget to write!" Rose said as goodbye hugging all of you. "Hey Chris don't let Malfoy get to you" Linda winked. "No I won't. See you 2 next year then" you replied. After a few minutes of silence you said:" So It's you and me then mate." "Jup I guess so" Frederique chuckled. "Shall we go than too?" "Sounds like a plan to me" you answered.

When you got home it was awfully quiet.  
"Dad?" you called. "Are you home?" You heard nothing. You went to the living room but your saw no-one. You called your dad again but still didn't heard a thing. You got a little panicked now.

What if something happened?

You walked to your room and you still didn't found your dad. You searched threw the whole house and didn't found him. You were freaking out by now.

But then found a note in the kitchen that said: "Hey Sweety, I left on my business trip somewhat earlier. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you but they needed me now." 

Yeah you're girlfriend was eager to fuck you, you mean!

You fumbled up the note and threw it out of the window. Your cheery mood was immediately over. You prepared some food, grabbed your painting stuff and went outside sitting on the porch. It was quite warm for the time of the day. You had a clear view over the village you lived in. Your house was on top of a slope so you had a panoramic view. You ate your food and began to paint the view. Painting always seemed to calm you down. You could express al your emotions in it. After a while it was getting dark and the moon was rising. It was shining fierce so you didn't need to get any light. But after a few hours it was getting chilly and you went to bed.

You woke up from the ringing of your cell phone. You groaned and picked up the phone.  
i Hi honey, with me. I just called you to make sure you woke up in time /i your dad said cheerfully  
"Hi dad. Thank you very much. I wouldn't like to be late" you answered, sarcasm dripping from your voice.  
i You're welcome sweety /i your dad replied not noticing your sarcasm.

"Why did you went earlier on your business trip" you asked bad-moodly

i Uhm.. I'm sorry honey I have to go /i he replied

"Sure dad, bye bye" and you hung up.

You looked at your clock and noticed it was just 6:30!  
"Bloody hell, that early wasn't necessary" you mumbled. But you were awake so you got out of bed and stumbled to the shower. You washed your hair with some apple-scented shampoo. You just loved apples and the smell of it. You came out of the shower dried your hair magically and straitened it. You were allowed to use magic out of school. Due to it was very hot you picked out some black shorts, a green top and a forest green bandana with some Vans shoes. You really loved the bandana. It did made your red hare look like it was even more red. You didn't applied make-up. You didn't need to. You were a natural beauty and were pretty damn proud of it. After you finished dressing you went down to make some breakfast. It contained some cereal with an apple.

After finishing breakfast you went packing your stuff. It turned out to fit in your cabin trunk. You didn't expect it but you were glad it did. You looked at the time and it was almost time to go. You needed to be there at 11 am and it was now 10:55. You dragged your cabin trunk downstairs and placed it in the fire place. You grabbed some floo powder and exclaimed: "Malfoy Manor". You began to spin around and suddenly stopped what make you trip over your cabin trunk into the living room of the Malfoys. You stood up and grumbled. While dusting your clothes off. You looked up right in the face of an arrogant looking Draco Malfoy. He cocked an eyebrow at you. "What! Never seen a girl in your life Malfoy?" you sneered. He smirked "Yes I have Reiheart but none of them fell so quickly for me"  
"I wonder why" you glared.

That smirk suits him well  
iI did not just think that/i

You heard some voices and then Draco's parents came in.  
"Hello dear, has Draco given you a good welcome?" Narcissa welcomed you in a friendly hug  
"Hello Mrs. Malfoy" you replied "Hello Christina" Lucius greeted you.  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy" you answered shaking his hand. You were a tad nervous because you hadn't seen them since last Christmas. "Draco, get some house elves to get Christina's trunks to her room." Narcissa went on against Draco. "Oh that isn't necessary. I'll get my trunks myself" you said. You weren't found on the way the Malfoys treaded the house elves.  
You grabbed your trunks and went off to the hallway. You stumbled up the stairs to your room. You room was a beautiful shade of green with black. And you added some orange ornaments yourself. It was rather a weird combination of colours but you loved it. It had an walk in closet and a king size bed. There was a bathroom attached to the room what had the same colours. You were unpacking your stuff when Draco came in. "My parents just left. We had to ask the house elves to make us some food" he said to you. "Can't prepare your own food Malfoy? I bet you don't even know how the oven works" you sneered. He didn't replied to you. He was more interested in your trunk. You walked to the bathroom to put your toothbrush and some other stuff there. When you came back you saw Draco nosing in your trunk. "Hey what are you doing!" you shouted. "Oh I'm just checking your underwear" he explain as if it was the most normal thing to do "it's kinda naughty you know" he smirked holding up a lace sea threw bra. "You perv!" you yelled while grabbing the bra out of his hands. "Out!" you demanded. And you pushed him out of your bedroom. "Oeh, feisty one" he chuckled walking to his room.

Aaah he's so annoying

i But very cute though /i

I guess so.. WHAT NO WAY HE'S CUTE!

i Just admit it /i

No

i Your stubborn mate /i

You got back unpacking and put your prank-stuff safely away underneath a plank of the floor what was loose. "Maybe it's not gonna be so bad after all" you chuckled. "What are you chuckling about?"


	3. The evil Pink boxers part 2

Part two

Lucius asked cocking an eyebrow. Lucius was standing in your doorway. "Oh nothing sir. Only that this summer is going to be great" you replied cheerfully. "Alright then. If you say so" he smirked. "We just came back in time for diner so if you wanted to get ready for diner. It's served in half an hour. Would like to tell it to Draco to?" And he walked away. "Bloody purebloods. With their fancy diners" you grumbled into yourself. Then you walked off to Draco's room. The door was closed. You attempted to knock but then a other thought came into your head. You just walked in. You didn't see Draco anywhere. You heard he was in the shower.

This is my chance!  
i you're not going to do something nasty are you/i

You ran back to your room. Got some stuff from underneath the plank. And ran back to Draco's room. You made his closet open and sprayed some stuff over the clothes. You saw almost immediately effect. It took half an hour to get to the full effect of it.  
"Malfoy! Dinner is in half an hour!" you yelled. And then you got back to your room to take an shower. You slowly stripped your clothes off and stepped into the beautiful green with black shower. You washed your hear with apple scented shampoo. You just love the smell of it and it made feel relaxed. After you stepped washed your hair you smeared yourself in with baby lotion from Zwitsal. (do you know that stuff? I add a picture in the results). You stepped out of the shower and dried your hair magically and straitened it. You put the towel around you and you went into your walk in closet. "Rich-ass-bastards" you mumbled. Your clothes had to be a chic. So you picked out a green top, a long white pans with some flip-flops. Then you heard some-one scream. You figured out it was Draco. Draco came bursting in to your room with a pink boxer in his hand. You chuckled at the sight of a furious Draco with a pink boxer. "Chris! You're gonna pay for this!" he yelled at you what made you burst in to laughter. After a few minutes you could control your laughter again and said "Oh am I really?" He just glared at you. "Make my clothes turn into their normal colour" He demanded. "I'm sorry to say this mate but that isn't possible. It wears of in 2 days" you grinned evily.   
"What!" he yelled. "Are you serious?" "Hell yeah I am" you responded cheerfully. "You just gonna have to wear pink clothes" And you burst again into laughter. "You're so gonna pay for this" he mumbled. And he turned back to his room.

i I wonder what he is gonna wear /i

Something pink probably!

i You're so cruel /i  
Thank you mate

You looked at the time and it was time for dinner. You grinned in yourself when you imagined the look of Draco's parents when they saw Draco in Pink. (Me: O.o) You slowly walked down deep in thought when you bumped into Klink, one of the house elves. "I'm sorry Miss" Kink exclaimed. "It doesn't matter mate" you responded helping Kink up. "Thank you Miss" he responded. "You're welcome" you smiled. "Can I ask you something though?" you asked "Sure thing Miss" Kink replied. "Well I uhm,.. turned Draco's clothes pink and I was wondering if that could be undone?" "Sure thing Miss" Kink answered. "Well could you undo that pink colour on them by tomorrow morning?" you asked. "I will do that Miss" he said. "Thank you Kink" you smiled. You felt a little guilty about the whole turning Draco's clothes into pink thing. After that you went down to dinner. Draco and his parents were already there. Draco in his pink clothes. His dad didn't look amused but his mom surely did. You said next to Draco and he just glared at you. "Well let's start dinner" Narcissa said.  
During diner nothing was said. After you finished your meal you asked if you could be excused. "Sure dear" Narcissa replied. You went of wondering true the mansion. You really loved how the had equipped it. You had to admit. The Malfoy's did have style. Then you noticed an indoor-pool. "Wow!" you exclaimed.

I wanna go for a swim pouty face  
i Then get your bikini, woman /i

You ran to your room and got your bikini. It was black with pink and white.  
img src" http/images.wehkamp.nl/images/artikelen/9/3/930521sp.jpg" 

You loved this bikini. You figure came out amazing. You grabbed a towel and went back to the swimming pool. It was so big and beautiful.

img src" http/z. (image it deeper)

You threw your towel at a chair and dived into the pool. You always thought that when you have to go in it then you better do it with a bash. Or something like that. Anyway the water was clear and not to much chlorine was in it. You swam a few tracks and then heard someone throwing his towel at a chair too. You turned around and saw Draco standing there a the edge of the pool. He first dipped his foot in the water and then dived into it. He came swimming towards you. Well you didn't like this because you thought he was getting you back for what you had done to his clothes. No I mention it you didn't turn his swimming trunks into pink. You chuckled at the thought of doing it anyways. He was just a few feet away from you when he dived. You didn't see him and you slightly panicked and then felt how grabbed your ankle and put you under water. You yelped and came up again facing a smirking Draco. As a response on his action you dived under water swam around Draco whose back was now facing you. You came up and pushed him under water. You grinned and quickly swam away.   
"Hey where was that good for?" he yelled at you. "Where was your action good for" you respond. He stayed quiet. Thinking. "For turning my clothes pink!" he answered. "And that you call a good reason for yanking me under water?" you glared. "Yeah" he respond cheerfully. You sighed and went to the edge of the pool. Trying to get out. You didn't saw a ladder and were a exhausted from swimming. "Let me help you" Draco said. He climbed out of the pool and sticked a hand out. You eyed it suspiciously and then you grabbed it otherwise you didn't came out of the pool anyway. You pulled you out. You tripped and fell against his chest.

Wow quidditch has done a good thing to him… wow what.. no this is Draco! I shouldn't be thinking that way of him!  
i HA! You just admitted he is hot! /i  
I'm going to here this a long time aren't I?

i Yes you are dear. /i  
Bugger

"And there again you fall for me Reinaert" Draco smirked at you. "Don't flatter yourself to much mate" you replied trying to get out of his arms. He didn't let you go. "Draco, let me go." You demanded. "Now why should I do that?" he smirked. "Because otherwise I kick you where the sun doesn't shine" you sneered. He let you go immediately. You chuckled while grabbing your towel. Then you heard Draco whistle. You turned around immediately giving him a death glare. "Nice ass" he winked. "Perv" you mumbled and walked outside.


	4. The evil Pink boxers part 3

Part three

You walked to your room. You were in deep thought so you didn't see Lucius approaching. You bumped into each other and you felled his hand touching your but.

WTF!  
i Chill you girlygirl it was probably just an accident /i 

… wtf!...

You were surprised but didn't mention it. "I… I'm sorry sir" you apologised for bumping into him. He didn't respond and walked right on. You stared at him until he was out of sight. Then you snapped back into reality. You quickly went to you room and got a shower. To wash all that chlorine out of you hair. Underneath the shower you thought about what Mr. Malfoy did.

Did he do it on purpose? Or was it an accident?

You washed your hear with your beloved apple scented shampoo. You came to the conclusion it was just an accident. But it still bugged you a little. When you came into your room you saw Draco sitting on your bed. You shrieked and put your towel tighter on you. "Oh don't do that for me love" Draco smirked. "I do it JUST for you! And I'm not your love!" you replied angry. You didn't like him in your room while you had nothing on you except a white fluffy towel. "My parents flew off again" he said absent-minded looking at your legs. "Congratulations and can you stare at something else" you said still hotly. "Well thank you but my birthday isn't today" he sneered and looked at your face now. "Whatever" you muttered. "Anyway I'm bored so let's do something" he sort of demanded. "Malfoy.. If it hasn't gone trough your thick skull yet… I'm almost naked.. and I'm not a sort of toy for you" you replied while searching your want. "Well with that almost naked, I don't have a problem with that Reineart…" he winked. "Perv" you mumbled.

How many timed did I sad that this day? Pretty much didn't I

You found your want and magically dried your hair and straitened it. Draco was looking pretty jealous because he couldn't do magic outside school. You walked into your closet and grabbed a big t-shirt and some shorts. You put them on and went back into your room. Draco was stilling sitting on your bed going true some books of yours. "I didn't know you could read Malfoy" you sneered. He did reply with a glare. "Well I'm bored too so what did you wanted to do?" you asked. "Well I have some ideas…" he started. "No pervert things!" you interrupted him. "Ah well uhm.. I don't know" he answered. "Allright then. Let's go to bed then. You own bed Malfoy" you warned him. He made a pouty face what made you laugh. "Well go on. Out!" you cooed him away. "Aaah you know you want me" he smirked. You smacked him at the arm and shoved hem out of your room. After that you some paper and a quill to write to Frederique:

i Hiya girl,

How are you doing there? Here it is rather boring. I'm not a day here or Malfoy get's on my nerves already. But to take a little revenge I went to his room when he was showering and turned his clothes pink with that stuff I bought in the shop of those redheaded twin. Anyway his father didn't appreciate it much but his mother was amused with it. To bad I hadn't got the change to take a picture. Anyway I'm really bored. Please write me back soon

Much luvs from your rather bored friend  
Chris /i 

You wanted her to write about Lucius to but you know she would make a big thing out of it and stuff so you didn't write her about it. It was just an accident.. You yawned and decided to send it tomorrow morning. You put out your light and went to bed.


	5. The evil Pink boxers part 4

Part four

The next morning

You woke up stretched out. You looked at the time and it was 9:30. You were just in time for breakfast. You stood up walked in your closet and grabbed some sweatpants and some shirt. You didn't look what it was because you still were half a sleep. You put it on and looked into the mirror.

Damn my hair is a mess  
i Sweetheart look at your clothes.. /i

You looked to your clothes speechless. "DRACO!" you screamed. He didn't respond. You looked again at your clothes. There were 2 holes cut in it. Just guess where. Have you seen the film mean girls? If you have you know where the cuts are. Otherwise you're just…. Lame for don't seeing the film Mean Girls! (Me: hahaha evil grin). You stormed off to Draco's room. You didn't thought of putting an other t-shirt on. You opened the door quietly. You saw that Draco wasn't awake. He was sleeping like a baby. A few strands of hair were popping out above the sheets and you saw a arm dangling out of the bed. An evil grin appeared on your face. You sneaked towards the bathroom and filled a cup with cold water. You sneaked back to the bed and grabbed his hand carefully not wanted to waking him up.. Suddenly he grabbed you arm. "What are you doing love" he mumbled. You shrieked and almost spilled the water on him. You calmed down. "Nothing dear" you answered with an grin "Go back to sleep".  
"Okay" mumbled. When you thought he went back to sleep again he forcefully pulled you down. You came into a very awkward position. You sat on him and it would look very bad to other people. You screamed and made the cup water flying. The water sprayed over you and Draco. Draco yelped and immediately sat up to look very confused at you. His hair hang wet into his eyes and his mouth was slightly open. At this sight you burst into laugher. He regained his composure of being his cocky self. "You came here for a early shag love?" he smirked. And then he noticed your shirt. He first smirked than smiled and eventually burst into laugher. "It ain't funny Malfoy. I know you did it!" you glared. He was still laughing. Then you smacked him in the face with your bare hand. He stopped laughing and grabbed his cheek. "Where was that for" he asked offended. "For ruining my shirt!" you spat. "You call that a reason" he mimic you from the other day. "Yeah!" and you smacked him again. "What the hell Reinaert!" he spat and pinned you on the bed. The sight of you two just got worse.

This must give a pretty sight

i For how many do we bet some one walks in right now? /i 

Shush it!

You just looked at him. He was only in his boxers. They were unexpectedly green. (sarcasm) Draco then noticed that you were staring and he opened his mount to say something while he got interrupted by the door that went open.


	6. The evil Pink boxers part 5

Part five

Narcissa popped her head. "Draco, breakfast is ready. Can you tell Chris…." Than she saw you. Draco who pinned you on the bed only is his cute green boxers. "Oh I'm sorry. Am I interrupting things?" she asked. "No not at al!" you replied trying to push Draco off but he held you nice in under him. "Sure dear, anyway breakfast is ready and your father and I have to leave" she said with an awful cheery voice against Draco. And she closed the door and went off. You finally managed to shove Draco off. You got of the bed and brushed your clothes off and shot a death glare to Draco when you saw the hole again. "What? It's better this way" he smirked.

I'm having the urge to kick that smirk of his face!  
i Aaah don't do that. It's so cute! /i

"Ya think so do you?" and you made your way to bed where Draco was still sitting on. "Yeah I do" he smirked. You crawled on the bed seductively towards him. You leaned closer as if you wanted to kiss him. He came leaning towards you. "You want to… kiss me.. Draco?" you whispered. He looked at your lips and slowly nodded. "In your dreams mate" you chuckled and walked back to your room leaving him confused behind from what just happened. 

Once you were in your room you searched for your want. A few moments later he came bursting in to your room. "What the hell was that Chris?" he yelled. In his eyes you saw anger and disappointment.

wtf.. he called you Chris.. usually it's Reinaert  
i Look at his eyes.. you hurt him /i  
Put an apple into it!  
i Humpff /i 

"That was nothing dear" you grinned. "Yeah indeed that was NOTHING" he said well bursting of. You burst into laugher. You then saw the letter you wanted to sent to Fred lying on he desk. You grabbed it and motioned for you owl. You scratched his neck softly. "Hiya Spoc. Can you bring this letter to Frederique for me?" you asked. Spoc hooted and flew off threw the window. You walked to your closet and grabbed a rapped jeans and a green tank top and pulled it on. You went to the bathroom to fix your hair. You then saw your wand. It was lying in the shower

What was it doing there  
i It was lying there, duh /i  
Well I got that captain Oblivious

You shrugged it off and grabbed it. You got your ruined shirt and mumbled: "Reparo." And you shirt was back to normal. You put it back into your closet and put your wand into your pocket. Your stomach began to rumble. And you went of to seek the kitchen or some house elves. After a good half hour of wondering true the mansion you found the kitchen. And at the kitchen table you found Blaise. A good friend of Draco. You were surprised finding him here.   
You always had a little crush on him. He was good looking and was nice to you. He was almost always here when you where here. "Hey Blaise, mate" you said cheerfully. Forgetting about Draco. "Hey Chris!" he said pulling you into a hug. "How've ya bin?" you asked. "fine fine and better seeing you again" he winked. Your cheeks turned red. "And how have you bin then?" he asked. "Fine I guess.. I don't like it here much. I'm very bored" you responded. "Aaaaw is Chrissy-poo bored" he mocked you. "Don't call me that" you said and you smacked him playfully on the arm. "Damn Chris you hit like a guy" he pouted. "Aaah you'll get over it" you responded cheerfully. "So wanna go do something?" he asked. "Sure, can't find Draco anywhere so you're left" you said faking a smirk. "pffff' he responded. "Let's go outside". He said holding out his arm. You linked arms and went outside. You walked outside to a nearby field. It was beautiful hot weather with a refreshing breeze. The field was on the top of a slope so you could look very far. No sign of living was seen. "Hey let's get our brooms and go fly around, no-one will see us here." Blaise said. "Sounds like a plan to me" you smiled broadly. You loved flying. You had a nimbus 2001. The broom was perfect for you. At your school in Finland you played in the quiddich team. You were a beater. Among with Rose. You would think the boys in your school are pussy's then. But they aren't. You had a female and a male team. And the boys are well… most of them are pussy's. You and Rose were just very strong and quick. You and Blaise ran back to the Mansion to get your quiddich stuff. You grabbed your Nimbus 2001 and Blaise his. He had an Nimbus 2001 too. Then you got off to get some balls to practice with. Blaise isn't in the quiddich team at Hogwards. But he is good at flying and good to practice with though. You then bumped into Draco. He sneered at you. You who was in a good mood didn't let him take your mood down. "Want to go train with me and Blaise?" you asked. He looked at the brooms you and Blaise were holding. "Can you fly then?" he sneered. You rolled your eyes and commented: "Off course I can fly." You failed to mention that you were on the quiddich team at your school. He had to find out himself you thought. "Oh come on Draco. I'll be fun" Blaise responded. Draco sighted and gave in. "Wait, I'll get the bludgers and stuff then" he said. "Alright" you and Blaise cheered.

After 5 minutes Draco came back with his broom, a snitch, a bludger, a bat and a quaffle. You three walked to the field you and Blaise first went to. "Okay the snitch is hexed so it won't get further than a good 250m. For the bludger the same and the quaffle well it's just a quaffle" Draco explained. "Alright then, so handover the bad" you demanded happily. You were excited to ride a broom again. You didn't fly after the last game and that was a few months back. Draco was silent for a few moments. "Give you the bat? I thought it would be safer to give it to Blaise" he smirked. "Woman will you just give me the bat" you said annoyed. Blaise chuckled at your comment. Draco just sighed and gave you the bat. You cheered when you laid hands on the bat. You were looking around for some things to shoot the bludgers at. "hmm" you hummed. There was nothing except some tree's. You grabbed your wand and mumbled some words. Then there appeared a few rings to throw the quaffle true and a few moving boards where you could aim at. Draco and Blaise looked amazed at the rings and then a little confused at the moving boards. "Where are the boa…" Blaise started but you interrupted him. "For me to aim at off course.." you said in a duh tone "Or do you want to be my target?" "No no" Blaise said quick. And then you three shot up. In the beginning it went a little stiff but after half an hour you were back in form. You hit each target you aimed for. Draco was looking at you with growing respect. He then saw the snitch next to the target you were just aiming for. Draco dived to the snitch going faster and faster. You aimed for the target and then saw Draco flying there you were out of your concentrating but you just hitthe bludger. He went of flying to Draco. "Draco! Watch out!" you yelled. He didn't heard you and went for the snitch. "Damned stupid ferret" you mumbled while speeding up to him. You wanted to hit the bludger the other way. You almost reached the bludger. And the bludger was almost reaching Draco. You yelled at him once more. He didn't hear you, again. You went faster and was in the reach of hitting the bludger. Just when you wanted to hit the bludger some-one else hit it. He hit the to an other target. You were amazed. You then looked for the person who hit the bludger elsewhere. It was a boy. Seemed to be at your age. Maybe an year older. He had beautiful grey eyes. With hints of blue in it. He had half long brown hair. It dangled in front of his eyes. You just gazed at him. "HAH! Got it" you heard Draco triumphant yell when he got the snitch. He had missed the whole bludger thing. He then turned around looking why no-one was cheering at him. He is so arrogant. He then saw you gazing at that boy. He turned a little red of anger and jealousy. The boy just looked back at you with his beautiful eyes. "And you might be" Draco asked cockily. "He turned around to face Draco. "Hi I'm Joey." he replied. "Joey Malfoy."


	7. The evil Pink boxers part 6

Part six

Your jaw dropped. But you covered it up fast. "So a Malfoy… you must be proud" you smirked. "Joey Malfoy.." Draco said thoughtfully. "Do I know you?" he asked. "Well mate I don't know. I haven't seen you before though" Joey replied. "Hmm right… so you're not like family of each other" you said cocking your eyebrow. "Huh? How do ya mean?" Joey asked. "Well he's a Malfoy to" you said pointing at Draco. "Draco Malfoy to be exactly" Draco said cockily. "Aha, I should ask my parents about that. Who are your parents?" Joey asked. "You should ask that" Blaise said budding in. "Hiya blaise" you cheered "Didn't see you for a while" you winked. Draco looked angrily from you to Blaise. Blaise caught his look and looked a little nervous. "Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy" Draco said answering Joeys question. "Lucius and Narcissa you said? They are my uncle and aunt." He said thoughtfully. "So that makes you Draco's cousin?" Blaise responded. "Well duh" Draco sad harshly. "Tuttuttut what have I told you about being rude Drakkie" you mocked him. Draco cocked and eyebrow at you and pretend to ignore you. "I'm bored" you said rolling your eyes. "Me two, let's play again" Blaise responded. "Hey Joey, your action with that bludger was pretty good" you winked at him. "Tanks" he smirked. Aaaah it runs true the family. THE Al-known-smirk. Draco cocked an eyebrow at you. "Which action?" he asked. "Well uhm.. I was aiming for a target… and then you flew at the snitch…. I got distracted and didn't aim well and smacked the bludger almost at you… Joey prevented the bludger from hitting you…." You mumbled a bit embarrassed. "Didn't I tell girls couldn't play quiddich" he glared at you forgetting the respect he had gained for you while you were playing. "Just put an apple in it.. She was doing amazing" he said defending you. Draco sneered at him. "How do you know?" you asked curiously. "Well I was watching you. You were really amazing with that bludger." he winked. "Thank you" you blushed. "Do you play quiddich?" he asked. "Yeah.. at my school I play in the girls quiddich team. I'm a beater" you said proudly. "Hallo! Getting even more bored here?" Blaise exclaimed. You rolled your eyes and turned your attention to him. "If you want my attention you can just ask, you know" you smirked. Draco rolled his eyes at this and said. "Lets go back to the mansion." "Great idea" Blaise nodded in agreement. "Okay you two just go" you said. You wanted to spend more time with Joey. He intrigued you. He had defended you against Malfoy and that does mean something you thought. "No. You're coming with us" Draco demanded. You sighted. "okay just go already" you yelled. "I give you 5 minutes" he said treathendly. "Whatever" you mumbled. Joey just grinned at your reactions. Draco and Blaise flew to the ground and went back to the manor. "So can I ask your name oh fair lady" he winked. "Well off course you can but let us first get to the ground. My arse is cracking me up here" you said with a painful look on my face. You and Joey went back to the ground and sat just on the grass. "What is your name then?" he asked. "Christina Reinaert, charmed" you smiled. "Charmed indeed" he said scooting closer to you. "Where do you go to school?" he asked. "I go to Devinascomce in Finland" you replied. "And you?" "I'm not going to school. I was home schooled." He smiled. "Was?" you asked. "Yes. WAS. I'm going to attend Hogwards" he replied. "Hmm Malfoy… I mean Draco.. does attend Hogwards to." You said thoughtfully. "Success with him." You said sarcastically. "Thanks I gonna need it I think.. he seems like a cocky bastard to me" he sneered. "Well he IS a cocky bastard" you chuckled. "But I think that beloved cousin of my is going to trip if you're not going to join him and that other bloke" he winked. "So I see you around?" he asked. "Sure do" you said cheerfully. He kissed your hand and said goodbye. You replied the goodbye and grabbed your broom.

You then saw Draco and Blaise just left the bat, bludger, snitch and quaffel lying here. You grumbled and began grabbing the stuff. "Wingardium Leviosa" you mumbled and steered the stuff into the directions of the manor. You were mumbling a lot of course words during the walk to the manor. "Grmbl I get them back cocky basterds grmbl sick fucks she's the girl let her do the cleaning stuff grmbl I'll hex their bloody arses off grmbl" When you got back at the manor you Draco and Blaise watching quiddich on the tv. You trew the bat at Draco's head and the quaffle at Blaise's. You liked Blaise more than Draco so he got a softer welcome. "Auw!" Draco and Blaise exclaimed in pain. "Where was that good for?" Draco asked rubbing the back of his head where you hit him with the bat. "Demanding me around! Telling me what to do… fake-blondy" you exclaimed the last word you mumbled to yourself though. Blaise heard the last part and burst into laugher. Draco was running his fingers true his hair nervously. What mad you chuckle and Blaise laugh even more. You threw the bludger and the just at them and walked to the kitchen to prepare some food. "While your heading to kitchen Chris, make me some food." Draco more demanded than asked. "Just go dye your hair, I saw some brown strands" you yelled back. "WHAT!" he yelled. You heard standing him up and running towards you. You knew you pissed him off. However what you just said, you totally made up. You knew he had light blond hair originally. You started running to your room. You were glad you had a good condition and wasn't that bad at running. But Draco was gaining upon you. You were almost at your room. You opened the door and stumbled inside while you felt somebody grabbing your waist and pushing you inside. You just could guess who it was. You snapped your head the person who was grabbing you. Yup. It sure was Drakkie. He kicked the door shut and threw you at the bed. You just gazed at him in disbelief while he pinned you on the bed. "What.did.you.say!" he said with anger flaring in his eyes. "I said: Just go dye your hair, I saw some brown strands" you repeated yourself. You saw that this wasn't the right answer. He gave you a very scary glare. "Don't you ever say that again" he fumed. "Why?" you said bluntly. "'Cause it isn't true!" he said his eyes almost popping out of their cases.

A pair of wonderful eyes he has.  
i Tell me about it /i  
I just did

i sign /i 

You gazed at his eyes. You gently grabbed his hair and pulled his head down so you could investigate the roots. Draco looks very awkward at you cocking an eyebrow. "What.the.fuck. are you doing?" he asked. "Just checking your roots dear" you answered. "And I'm proudly to announce that you do….NOT….dye your hair" you said cheerfully. His eyes grew big and then sighted of the stupidity of your words and let himself fall on you. You didn't expect this but you weren't unpleased with the whole situation. "You're falling for me Draco" you smirked. "Hummhmm" he mumbled. He has lied his head on your shoulder and had closed his eyes. You smirk then made place for a smile. He looked so peacefully. He just relaxed upon you. You didn't mind though. You rested your head on his head and closed your eyes. You then felt his arm sneaking around your waist. After a few minutes you fell a sleep.

Then the door went open. "Oeps! I'm sorry!" you heard some-one say. And the door was slammed shut. You opened your eyes and looked at the time. It was 2:30 AM. You then noticed a arm round your waist and that you were cuddled up with Draco. You peeled his arm off you waist and sat up. You looked at Draco. He looked so peacefully. His light blond hair in front of his eyes. "Draco?" you whispered trying to wake him up. He didn't respond. "Draco?" you said a bit louder. He still didn't respond. "Draco.. Pansy's here… naked" his eyes shot open and he jumped out of bed and got under it. You chuckled. He noticed that you were grinning and there was no naked Pansy. (thank god!) "Don't ever.. wake me up like that!" he glared. "You didn't respond at anything" you simply replied. You then heard Draco's stomach rumble. "Is little drakkiewakkie hungry?" you mocked him. He glared at you. Then you heard your own stomach rumble. "Is chrissiewissie" hungry he mimic you. "Shush it" you glared at him. "Who was that btw?" you asked. "Blaise I guess" Draco said shrugging it off. "Let's get some food" you ordered. "Yes ma'am" he replied smirking. He grabbed your hand and went to the kitchen dragging you with him. You looked awkwardly at your hand what was holding Draco's. You weren't used to a Draco that was nice to you. When you were almost at the kitchen you heard someone talking. You pulled Draco to stop to listen to what was said. 

"I saw them sleeping together" someone mumbled. You thought it was a male voice. "You did? I caught them a while ago to.. in a very nasty position" you heard a female voice. You figured out the last voice was from Narcissa's. "They are so cute together" Narcissa exclaimed. "Tell me about it!" the other voice replied. "I've got an idea Kaleb!" Narcissa exclaimed. Kaleb? That was your dad! You then heard them whisper. You couldn't make out what they were saying. You pulled your hand out of Draco's. He looked a little taken back by this. But then went into the kitchen. You followed him. Narcissa and your dad went silent when you two entered. "Hi Chrisie" your dad said standing up and pulling you into a hug. You responded a little stiff to the hug. "Hi dad". You were confused by seeing him. "Hey Narcissa" you said a little bit more cheerfully. "Hey dear, hi Draco" she said smiling. "Hey mom. Hey Kaleb" Draco replied politely. "I thought you were on a business trip dad?" you said. "Yeah I was honey. I got a week of" he replied smiling. "That's great dad" you replied smiling lightly.

Why would he take a week of fucking his girlfriend?

i Maybe she dumped him? /i  
And you say I AM cruel?  
i Yeah /i  
Whatever

"But what are you two doing up on this time?" Narcissa asked. "We were hungry" Draco replied simply. "Okay, plenty of food" she said.


	8. The evil Pink boxers part 7

Part seven

You grabbed a few apples (like duh) and some milk. "Still into the apples and the milk dear" Narcissa said smiling. "Sure do" you grinned. And you grabbed some ben and jerry's ice-cream and some shrimps. You didn't know why you grabbed those last one because you hated them. Draco grabbed some chocolate. (how boyish..) Some butterbeers and some cookies. "You got it al dears?" your dad chuckled. You chose to ignore him and went upstairs. Draco closely following you. You walked into his room and threw the food at his bed. He closed the door with his foot and walked next to you throwing the food at the bed also. "You know… that looks pretty good" you started. "Except for the shrimps.. why did I take those?" you wondered. "It sure does look pretty good. He was eying you up and down. You noticed this and smacked him in the face. "I was talking about the food you git!" you glared. "So was I!" he smirked. You rolled your eyes. "But what is wrong with shrimps! They're so good!" he exclaimed. You cocked an eyebrow at him. "Whatever" you mumbled. You sat on the bed and started with an apple. He sat down next to you. "You with your apples" he smiled. He actually smiled. "What? They're green.. sour.. and seXxi, what do you want more" you cheered. "Me?" he smirked. "Are you green? Sour and sexy?" you began. "The colour of Slytherin is green. And I am darn sexy" he smirked. "You and your fucking attitude" you sneered. He chose to ignore that. He was eying the food by now and decided to take a shrimp. He peeled it and started eating it. You look at him with disgust plastered on your face. "What!" he yelled. "That you can eat those… they look like big lice" you shivered in disgust. He cocked an eyebrow at you. "Act normal woman" he mumbled and started eating again. You scooted a little away from him. Then he put his hand on your waist and pulled you back to him. Even closer than a few minutes ago. You were now leaning against him. You were a bit tired. (it was like 2 in the morning or something like that) so you rested on his shoulder. At this point you didn't matter who it was. Almost all the food was gone. There was only the ben and jerry's ice-cream. You and Draco looked at each other and then dived to the ben and jerry's ice cream. You both got a hold at it and you began pulling. "Give it to me Draco!" you demanded yelling. "No way! Give it!" he demanded yelling too. "Give it Draco.. or I'm gonna use my nail-attack!" you smirked. You know he remembered your nail-attacks. He had a few scars because of your pretty nail attack. He immediately let go. "Unfair" he muttered. You stick your tongue at him. He just grabbed it. You looked in shock at him. "fled fgo aft mwy thgongue" you said. "Share" he just said smirking. He pulled your tongue a little. You eyes grew bigger. It hurt. You nodded. "Okay" he smirked. And let go of your tongue. You glared at him and gave him a spoon so you could both eat ben and jerry's ice cream. You didn't like the sharing though. You loved that ice-cream! "that hurt Drakki" you fakely pouted. "Aaaahw litlle chrissiewissie has auwi? Need me to kiss it better" he mocked. You straitened your face and then just looked disgust. "Ew.. no thanks. I've got ice-cream" you replied. And you grabbed a full spoon of ice cream and put it into your mouth. You smiled and rolled your eyes. "Heaven" you muttered dreamily. Draco rolled his eyes at your comment. And he to began to eat the ice-cream. It was almost all gone. There was just one spoon ice left. You two glared at each other and both went for the ice-cream. He was a tad faster and grabbed it. He put it on his tong and sticked his tongue out at you with the ice on it.

He's asking for it!

i For what? /i  
sign your not the smartest are you

i I'm you! So you're degrading yourself! /i 

I'm not in the mood for arguing with myself!

i Fine! Be that way /i 

I will dear, I will

You then leaned in and licked the ice-cream of his tongue. He looked very surprised at your actions but recovered fast and pulled you towards him and kissed you roughly. Your eyes grew wide and you pulled away. You didn't expect him for doing that. (how naïve) You recovered fast. "Draco.. I think I'm going to sleep." He didn't reply he just gazed at you. You walked away to your room feeling his eyes boring into you.

b A few days later /b 

You woke up from scratching against the window. You looked at the window to see you're beautiful black owl. You opened the window so Spoc could come into your room. He dropped the letter and you gave him a few owl-snacks. You grabbed the letter and opened it. It was from Frederique:

i "Heey girlygirl

How have you been doing? Here it is great. Jeremy came over the other day. We had so much fun! I'm sorry to tell you this because you are stuck up with that stupid git of a Malfoy. Anyway. That prank of yours was awesome! I would give my broom to see that face of him when he found out his clothes were pink. How do you survive there anyway. We should meet each other and Rose and Linda off course. Please write me back soon.

Muchos luvs  
Fred. /i

You chuckled when you read it. Jeremy was her almost-boyfriend. He was a year above you, Fred, Linda and Rose. He was indeed very cute. But you only saw him as a friend. (so that you don't get the wrong ideas!) He would hangout with you sometime. And indeed how do you survive it here. You weren't in a writing mood so you would write her back later.

You went down for breakfast. You were very hungry. You saw Draco sitting in the kitchen on the table eating a sandwich. You have ignored each other pretty much the last few days. Didn't say a thing to each other except for dinners were you were joined with your parents. "Hi" you said. Draco didn't replied. He pointed to his mouth. After a few moments he replied hey. You grabbed a sandwich from the plate and began eating it. You sat across him on a chair with your feet at the table. He shoved your feet of the table. "You're not at home Reinaert" he glared. You were a little offended. Not by his comment but by last name using. "Whatever you say Malfoy" you glared back. He looked a little taken back by this. He shrugged it of. You finished your sandwich, grabbed another one and went back to your room.

In your room you saw a big grey owl. The owl was sitting at your desk with a letter. You walked to your desk grabbed the letter and pet the owl. You gave it a few owl-snacks and set down on your bed reading the letter:

i "Hi Chris

I was wondering if you wanted to meet me again? Please reply with this owl. It's called Spec. Please write me back.

Joey /i


	9. The evil Pink boxers part 8

Part eight

"Hiya Spec" you said cheerfully to the owl. He lifted his head up in respond. You pat him on the head and grabbed some parchment and a quill.

i Hi Joey

I'd love to meet you again. Just tell me where and when. I'll see if I can come then.

Chris /i 

You wrote back. You rolled it up and gave it to Spec. "Can you bring this letter for me to Joey?" you asked him. He picked soft in your hand as a yes. ( I guess!) and flew away threw the open window. You sighed and put on your cd player. (yes you had a cd-player. And cd's to). You put a cd from Special D in it. (I love that music!) and put it on at full blast. After a fw minutes Spec came back with a letter. You didn't except Joey to react so fast. Spec dropped the letter in your lap. You opened it. It said:

i Hi Chris

What do you think of today? Let's say about half two at the field we met. I'll see you then, I hope.

Joey /i 

"Hmm this day isn't going to be boring at all." You mumbled. You looked at the time and saw it was already 12 o'clock. You went into the shower to wash your hair and stuff. You stepped out of the shower and dried your hair magically. You walked into your room into your closet. You grabbed some underwear and put it on. You then picked out a green shorts with a black top and green bandana with some black converse. It was very hot. It was one of the warmest summers you ever had. You grabbed a comb and pulled it true your hair. You loved your hair. Especially the colour. You walked out of the room and sneaked true the halls hoping to avoid Draco. You got out of the mansion unseen. And you walked happily to the field you were playing quiddich a few days ago. You looked at the time. It was a quarter past one. You were early. But you didn't mind. You lied down and closed your eyes. You were dozing away.

"You will get burned if you keep lying there" you heard a male voice saying. You opened your eyes and looked in the face of Joey who was hovering over you. You smiled a little and sat up. Joey helped you up your feet and eyed you up and down. "Like what you see?" you winked. "I sure do" he smirked. In response you eyed him up and down. He was wearing a black shorts, an orange t-shirt with some orange converse (I love converse on boys!) "Like what you see Chrissy?" he smirked. You giggled at the nickname.

Since when do I, I mean I! giggle!

i Don't know giggles /i  
That's your fault!

i How can that be! /i  
I don't know. Shush it!

You looked at your arms to see they were a little bit tanned. "Hey you were right" you exclaimed pointing at your skin. "I know" he said smiling. "Anyway, what did you wanted to do?" you asked. "I don't know exactly. Just spend some time. I mean more time than a few days ago. That cousin of my is a real pain in the arse" you smirked. "I know every thing about it" you sighed. He grabbed your hand and he started walking dragging you with him. "Were are we going?" you asked cocking an eyebrow. "Hmm I thought about a place covered in shadow so you won't burn" he said playfully. "And were should that be?" you asked. "My place" he smiled. You were wondering where his place would be. You two walked and walked. After a good 10 minutes (you thought it would be hours, don't you) You saw a big mansion. And I mean REALLY big. You gazed at it walking closer to it. He smirked at the look of your face. Your mouth was slightly open. "I guess you're impressed" he said still smirking. "you could say that" you replied noticing your mouth was open. You quickly shut it. He dragged you to the back of the mansion. To the backyard. It was… enormous. It was beautiful. It had a outside-pool. It was amazing. And there were palm trees all around it. So it was covered in shadow. It had a few islands in it too. So you could imagine how big it is. "It is indeed covered in shadow" you said smirking. "It is really beautiful" you smiled. "You got swimming trunks with you?" he asked. "No.. you should have said it. So I could bring some" you replied looking to the swimming pool. "I'm sorry" he mumbled a little embarrassed. "Hmmm…." You replied still gazing at the pool. "A what the heck." You exclaimed. You threw your top of and your shorts who were followed with your converse. He looked at you amazed. His mouth was slightly open. You were wearing just a bra and a boxer. You cocked an eyebrow at him. "Wipe that drool of" you smirked. He then shot back to reality and whipped the drool from the corner of his mouth of. You chuckled. He smiled embarrassed. And then took of his shirt and shorts. (he had his swimming trunks underneath it) He was slightly tanned and had great abs. You gazed at them. "Wipe that drool of" he chuckled. You grinned and then dived into the pool. The water was cool. It was pretty refreshing after that hot sun shining on your head. You came up and you were looking for Joey. You didn't see him and then you felt someone holding his hands to your eyes so you couldn't see a thing. "Guess who" he chuckled. "Uhm.. that's a hard one.. a cocky Malfoy?" you smirked. Joey let go of you and you turned around facing him. "I'm not cocky" he pouted.

He looks very cute that way  
i It isn't Draco! /i  
And such a muscular body drool  
i Again it isn't Draco! /i  
And those eyes!  
i Yeah a fake copy of Draco's! /i   
Just put an apple in it

"You're a Malfoy.. They're all cocky" you said. "I'm not, so I'm the exception that the rule confirms!" he smirked. "Whatever helps you sleep at night" you rolled your eyes. He chuckled. You began swimming a few lanes. You just loved the water. Especially with this weather. You then swam back a Joey. And you just pushed him under water. He let out a yelp and after a few moments came back up. He glared at you and you playfully winked at him. He then tickled you in your side. You started screaming and laughing. Tears fell of you face from laughing. "S..s…s..top it!" you laughed. "No" he simply answered. You then dived under and swam to the edge of the pool. He swam after you and came up next to you. Clinging to the edge of the pool. "Don't do that again!" you demanded. "But it was fun" he pouted. "Ya think dear?" you replied and started tickling him. You smirked when you heard him screaming and laughing demanding to stop you. You simply refused. He then pulled you closer so your chest was almost touching his. You couldn't tickle him any more. There was not enough space for your arms. "I got you to stop" he smirked. You nodded and gazed at his eyes. The sun made sparkles in his eyes. The looked silver.

i Almost like Draco's /i  
Didn't I say to put an apple in it!   
i Meany /i 

He looked back into your eyes. There a few minutes of silent. They seemed like an eternity. He then leaned in and kissed you softly on your lips. You first were confused because the first thought that popped into your head was Draco. You pushed it away and kissed him back. His arms swivelled around your waist and you snaked yours around his neck. He pulled you closer to him and he deepened the kiss. He licked your bottom lip asking for permission. You slowly opened your mouth to let him enter. His tongue massaged yours and his hand went down to your thigh. His hand went to inner side of your thigh and went up. Slowly, inch by inch. He came to the edge of your boxer. You then brought your hand to his hand what was on the edge of your boxer to stop him. You didn't want to hurt him by saying it. (does that make sense?) You pushed his hand back a little. He got the hint and brought his hand back to your waist. You licked his bottom lip and then pulled back. You opened your eyes to look at him. His eyes were still closed and he licked his lips. You chuckled at this. He opened his eyes and winked at you. You saw a hint of disappointed in his eyes though. You felt bad but it was just a little fast for you.


	10. The evil Pink boxers part 9

Part nine

You got out of the pool. Joey came after you. He went inside the mansion and came back with two towels. He offered one to you. You accepted it and spread it over the grass next to the pool. You lied upon it and closed your eyes. You heard Joey spread his towel two and he came lying next to you. You felt how the sun was drying you up. You opened your eyes and saw Joey lying next to you. You admired his muscular back and shoulders. His eyes were closed. You sat up and looked around for some sun block. You didn't saw any and went inside. You hoped he didn't mind though. You walked around looking for a bathroom. You found one and looked for the sun block. You found it in a cabinet. You looked shocked at what you also found. It was Prozac. You looked odd at it but then went outside with the sun block. You saw Joey lying there to your relieve. You sat back at you towel and clicked the cap of the sun block open. You dropped some fluid on your hand and began rubbing it in on your arms. Then your legs and your stomach. You looked at Joey and you saw he was looking at you. You rubbed it in on your face and then turned to Joey. "Could please rub the sun block in at my shoulders and back?" you asked. "Sure thing doll" he smirked. You lied back on your stomach and put your hand under your head. You closed your eyes. He sat upon you with hit knees next to your hips. (it's hard to explain) He unclasped your bra. You cocked an eyebrow at it but said nothing. You felt some fluid drip on your back. It was a little cold. And he began spreading it across your back and shoulders. He gently massaged you a little. 

He's good with his hands

i He's breaking your shoulders! /i 

Oh noo, not you again signs

He then stood up gave you a smack on your but and said "All done mate". You could just feel him smirking. "Thank you babe" you replied. You still kept your eyes shut. You heard him lying back at his towel.

After a half an hour you felt your back burning. You decided to turn around so your stomach would tan a little to. You turned around and threw your bra aside.

i You did WHAT! /i 

It's not like he hasn't seen boobs before so chill.

i You just go tan with a stranger with your top of! /i 

He's not a stranger

i Humpf /i 

You opened your eyes and saw Joey was asleep. You shrugged and lied back and closed your eyes. You dozed off.

"Chris.." you heard. You then felt something cold hit your face. You shrieked and opened your eyes. You heard someone chuckle. You snapped your head to the direction were the chuckling was coming from and saw Joey at the edge of the pool. You glared at him and he laughed at your face. "What?" he grinned. "Oh nothing" you rolled your eyes. "Btw.. I like your outfit this way better" he winked. You figured out he was talking about you not wearing a bra. "Never seen the secondary sexual features of a girl" you smirked. "wow watch it with the language girly-girl" he chuckled. You winked at him. "What time is it anyway?" you asked. "I don't know." He replied. He walked inside the house and a few moments later came back. "It's 18:50" he said. "Holy apples!" you exclaimed. "I've got to go back!" you said searching for your clothes. You found your shorts and put them on. You grabbed your bra and tried to put it on. "Can you please help me?" you asked. "Off course hun" he said mischievously. He clasped your bra back on. You grabbed your top and put it on. "were are my shoes" you mumbled. You found them a few meters away from you. You shot into them. "You gonna walk me back or you just gonna stand there?" you smirked. "I'll walk you back my fair lady." He replied smirking. He grabbed your hand and pulled you with him. A good 10 minutes later the Malfoy Mansion came into your sight. "I think it's best to say goodbye here." You said. "Oh okay" he sad sadly looking to the ground. You leant in to gave him a peck on the lips but he pulled you against him so it would become a kiss. You didn't realize you were in the sight of the mansion. Especially in the sight of the balcony of Draco. Two pair ice cold eyes were watching you from that balcony. Anger and jealousy flared up in those beautiful eyes. After a few moments you pulled away and said that you really had to go. He gave you one last peck on the lips and a smack on your but and walked away giving you a wink. You returned the wink and began running to the Malfoy Mansion.

You walked up to the side entrance and tried to open it. It didn't open. You sighed and knocked upon it and waited for someone to open it. After a few minutes you were fed up with waiting and started to look for another entrance. The windows were or to high to reach or closed. And there only was the head entrance left. But that was no option to. The Malfoy's never use it. It was only for big parties and guests. And there was nothing else left except to stay outside. You couldn't go back to Joey because you didn't know the way to his house.

Why the fuck is that side entrance closed!

i I knew it. You just had to stay with Draco. Now god punishes you! /i 

Just put an apple in it!

It began to darken. It turned colder to. It was still warm but not warm enough to wear just a shorts and a top. You began wondering around. You shivered a little. You walked into the backyard and saw a cute little lady bug. You squished it under your shoe. You walked to the front of the mansion and began walking. Not knowing were. A pair of icy eyes were following you. Again. Your feet hurt and you walked back. Back to the side entrance. You tried the door again.

It still didn't budge. You kicked against it and knocked a few times but no-one would open it. You let out a sigh and sat down with your back against the door. You became tired. You pulled your knees up and put your arms around it to get it a little warmer. You lied your head upon your knees and closed your eyes. After a few minutes you doze off.

b The next morning /b 

You woke up from the sun shining on your face. You lied on your side on a cold hard floor with your head on your arm. You shivered and sat up. You then knew where you were again. You slept outside because you couldn't get into the house. You stood up and stretched out. Your back was killing you. And your arms and legs didn't feel like the used to feel either. You did a few stretch exercises you learnt from your quiddich captain at school. You felt a little better after that. You looked around and you saw the sun was just coming up. There was still dew on the grass. You sighed and begun to run a few rounds around the field. You didn't mind sleeping outside. When you were young you oft went camping with your dad. You loved it. You and your dad watched the stars late at night and sometimes fell a sleep under the stars. That time was when your dad wasn't being serious into his mistress. You felt a sudden hatred against her and you didn't even knew her. But she stole your dad from you. You were in deep thought and wasn't paying attention to where you were running and you suddenly bumped into someone. You were knocked of your feet. "Stupid arse! Lookout were you are going asshole" you yelled. You then looked up to who you bumped into and you saw a tall boy in some black shorts and a green t-shirt with light blond hair and ice-cold eyes watching you. "Oh.. It's you" you said coldly. He sticked his hand out to help you up. You slapped it away and got up yourself. He cocked an eyebrow at you. "What!" you yelled annoyed. "You look like awful" he replied. You sighed. "Have you looked in the mirror this morning?" you sneered. "I actually did" he smirked. "It's broken by now that's for sure" you smirked. He glared at you. "What are you doing outside anyway? Aren't you supposed to lie your fat ass down in bed?" you asked. "I do NOT have a fat ass!" he replied glaring daggers into you. "I was jogging by the way" he added. "To get rid of that fat ass you mean" you mumbled. "What was that?" he asked raising his voice. "Nothing babe" you winked. You brushed the dirt of your clothes and started walking back to the mansion. Hoping you could get in. You really needed a shower. "What were you doing outside!" he yelled after you. You didn't reply.

Well he was in the house for sure. So why didn't he open it. Or one of the house elves?

i It was a punishment of god. Just accept it. That'll teach going to other boys besides Draco! /i 

hit's other voice in the head

i where was that good for! /i 

For being a annoying stupid git!

You walked to the side entrance and tried to open it. It did open this time. You sighed and went inside. You walked up to your room to get a shower. When you came at your room the door was open. You were sure you closed it when you went off yesterday. You shrugged it of and went inside. You looked around and everything was normal. Except the closet door was open. You looked inside. Nothing strange there you thought. You then saw that your underwear drawer was open and your underwear was all mixed up. You cocked an eyebrow at this thinking that Draco did this. Again, you shrugged it off and grabbed some undies and a towel and went into the bathroom. You slipped of your clothes and went under the shower. You washed your hair with apple scented shampoo. The warm water did a pretty good job for your back and the rest of your body. After a good half an hour you got out under the shower. You put your undies on and massaged some Zwitsal onto your body. Your body was a little dried out because of the sun.

Then the door burst open when you were rubbing some oil in. Draco stormed in and then saw you there. His jaw dropped and he was looking you up and down with his mouth slightly open. "DRACO!" you yelled. He snapped back to reality and closed his mouth. "What?" he smirked. "OUT! OUT OUT OUT!" you yelled. He then chuckled and slowly went out. You then slammed the door back behind him. You finished rubbing the oil in and went back into your room. You shrieked when you saw Draco sitting on your bed. "I thought I said OUT OUT OUT!" you glared. "Sure you did dear, but only from your bathroom" he smirked. He looked at you and then his eyes grew big. "Damn you're tanned!" he exclaimed. "I am?" you asked. You looked in the mirror and you indeed were tanned. It looked good on you and you smiled to yourself in the mirror. "Like what you see huh" he smirked. "Actually I do" you replied smiling. You then flopped down onto your bed next to Draco. You then really felt how that night outside on the cold hard floor for your body had been. Painful! You sighed and closed your eyes. After a few minutes you opened them again and you saw Draco looking at you. You then noticed that you were still only in your undies. "Draco? Can you get me some clothes?" you asked. He gave you a little smirk. "Sure". He walked into your closet to get something. "Something decent!" you yelled. You heard him chuckle and he came back with a tiny miniskirt. (so I mean real mini!) and a see through top. "I said decent" you said. "I find this decent!" he replied smirking. "Draco!" you exclaimed. He put a pouty face on. You loved it. You pointed your finger at the closet meaning: get-something-different/decent. He went back into your closet and came back with black shorts and a white top and some flip-flops. He threw the clothes at the bed. You grabbed them and put them on. You looked in the mirror and grabbed your wand. Magically drying your hair and straiten it. You then felt how hungry you were. You hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. "Can we get something to eat?" you asked. "Sure, we can ask the house elves something" he replied. "By the way. My parents are giving a party tomorrow night. You have to dress formal" "But I don't have anything formal" you exclaimed. "Are you serious?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. "No I wasn't" you rolled your eyes. "Looks like we are going to Diagon Alley today" he replied. "Just the two of us?" you asked. "Yeah. My parents are away for a meeting." He replied. "When aren't they" you mumbled.


	11. The evil Pink boxers part 10

Part ten

b At Diagon Alley /b 

"Oh come on Chris! Let's go already!" Draco exclaimed. "Shush it!" you replied. You were watching some stuff in the store from Fred and George Weasely. "There pranks are genius" you mumbled to yourself. Draco was getting pretty annoyed. "You go watch some quiddich stuff I'll be here a little while think" you said happily looking at all those things. "Sure. Whatever" he said rolling his eyes. "In an hour we meet at the leaky cauldron to get you some decent clothed" he demanded. And he walked off. You sticked your tongue out at him but he didn't saw it. After a little while: "Looking for something miss.." a boy asked with a wide smile. He looked older than you and had feisty red hair with freckles in his face. "Actually… " you started. Another boy popped up. Looking exactly the same as the one who you were talking to. You looked from one to the other. You sticked your hand out at the boy who was most close to you. He grabbed it. "Hi I'm Chris. Chris Reinaert" you smiled. "Hi I'm George and this is my evil twin brother Fred!" he replied smiling and putting an arm on his brothers shoulders. You chuckled at the sight of those two. "Actually I was looking for some stuff to prank around" you said answering his question. "Aaah" Fred said. "You've come to the right place" he pointed at all those shelves with stuff on it. "Indeed you have! We're the owners of this shop and we all invented those stuff ourselves" George proudly agreed. "So you have some good stuff then?" you asked, your curiosity growing. "If we have good stuff she asked" George says to his brother. "It's highly offending!" Fred exclaimed. "Off course we have!" George says. "Hmm we should I trust you" you asked acting to glare at them. Fred's jaw dropped. "Because we are the biggest prankers of them all!" George smiled devilishly. "We are Fred and George Weasly, and we are the greatest!" they finished in unison. "All right then. So you've got some stuff for me to prank Draco hard?" you asked smiling broad. "Draco?" they cheered in unison. "So the ferret is with you here? We thought we saw his evil little fake blond hair here somewhere" they smiled happily. "The ferret?" you asked not knowing. "Yeah the ferret" Fred exclaimed. "Oh poor girl! You don't know the story yet!" Fred said. "She doesn't know the story yet" he said again looking to his brother. "Let's tell her!" George replied. And so they told you the ferret-story. You laughed hard it. Tears were streaming down your face from laughing. "I'm so going to tease him with this. Some pretty information I must say" you replied chuckling. "But you were here for some pranks to get to the little blond one" George began. "I was indeed. And just for random people off course" you interrupted him. "Shall we lead her to the special room then" George asked Fred. "I don't know… maybe.. " he thought about it. "Aw come on. She seems trustable" George said. "All right then" Fred grinned. "To the special room!" he demanded.

They're awesome! And cute to!

i Don't think that way missy! /i  
I think however I please to think

They leaded you to a room in the back of the store and your jaw dropped in amaze. It was filled with prank stuff. From those fart pillows to whatever you can think of. "I'm in love" you mumbled. You gazed around looking at all the stuff. Fred and George nodded at each other in agreement. George grabbed your arm and pulled you to a shelf in the back of the room. "This is only for special customers. We can see you have a heard for pranking so we led you this particularly shelf" George said letting go of your arm. You looked amazed at the twins. And looked at he shelf. You then spotted a pink bottle. It seemed familiar to you. "What does that do?" you asked. "Well you know those colour potions?" Fred asked. "Yeah. I turned Draco's clothes into pink a few days ago" you replied. "You did? Got some pictures?" George asked greedy. "No I haven't. I forgot my camera" you replied sadly. The boys pouted. "Anyway you know them. Well we adjusted them. You know that it wears off after a few days and you immediately see it." You nodded "Well we have adjusted them so that when there is a sudden change of body temperature the clothes will turn into the desired colour. Pour example. You spray it on Draco's clothes. You say a particularly spell from which colour you want them to turn in. Draco puts the clothes on, not noticing that there is something wrong with it and when he gets it hot. True embarrassment or something his clothes will turn into the colour your spelled it with." George explained. Your face lit up with possibilities. "Well well, that sounds truly interesting" you say. "And there is a form included with colour spells" Fred said. "How much is that gonna cost me?" you asked smiling mischievously. "Well.." they said eyeing you up and down. "2,5 galleons" Fred and George said. "Alright" you smiled. "You've got some more interesting stuff" you winked.

After an hour you walked out of their store with a bag, stuffed full with prank stuff. You were pretty satisfied about it. You turned around and waved at the twins who waved excitedly in return. You had to promise them to visit them in a little while to update them about pranking Draco. You walked in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. When you got there you saw a platinum headed boy looking very grumpy sitting by himself. He didn't notice you. You sneaked upon him. "Don't look so grumpy it ruins your pretty face" you whispered in his ear. He shot up and glared at you with his pretty grey eyes. He then noticed it was you and his face softened. "So I have a beautiful face huh" he winked. "I said pretty" you winked back. You sat down next to him and sipped from his drink. He cocked an eyebrow at you "I was drinking that" he said. "No you wasn't" you replied bluntly. "Anyway can we go get those clothes now" you asked in an angelic voice. "Sure babe" he replied getting up. He looked curious to your bag but then shrugged it off. He sticked his hand out to help you up. You accept it and he pulled you up. He didn't let go of your hand. He threw some money down at the table and you two walked outside for dress shopping.

b At some random dress store /b 

"NO, NO, no they're not me." you mumbled You had tried several dresses on but none of them you thought were good on you. They were all black neat dresses. The girl grabbed the dresses and hung them back and came back with some other black dresses. The girl who was only 4 or 5 year older than you was looking rather boring. If she would like to be somewhere else, somewhere else with Draco. She only had eye for Draco and was giving you the wrong dresses every time. A hint of jealousy went down your spine. You felt like scratching her eyes out. But you stayed calm. Draco was winking at the girl.

That girl is so fake!  
i Jealous are we /i 

Look at that fake blond hair, her fake nose and her eyes. She has coloured contacts. I can see it from here! And that make-up. Why doesn't she tattoo slut on her forehead!

i Jealous you are /i 

Am not! STFU!

i Calm down doll /i 

"Vianella! Stop flirting with that stuck up pratt and serve your customer!" you heard. Then an older looking woman came down the stairs and walking over to you three. She glared at the girl named Vianella and Draco. You tried to hold on your laughter at the sight of the face Draco when that woman called him a stuck up pratt. Priceless. "I'm sorry dear, that girl Vianella here is new and I don't know how my husband could've taken her for this job. She is worthless." She apologized turning to you. You nodded your head enthusiastically in agreement. Vianella gave the woman a death glare. "Go have a break or something and take that boy with you. He is only walking in the way and can't keep his eyes of you anyway" the woman said to Vianella rolling her eyes. You grinned at her command. Vianella gave a now you a death glare, flicked her hair and walked off. "Just go after he Draco, you know you want it." You said hiding the sadness. He looked you into the eyes. You still were surprised with his beautiful eyes. "Naah I'll stay rather. She is just so fake" he said shrugging. The woman nodded in agreement. She turned her attention back to you. "So girl, what were you looking for. I guess Vianella wasn't very helpful" she said smiling. "I don't know actually. No black, that's for sure" you smiled. "Okay something colourful it is" she winked. "But first what is your name?' "Chris, Chris Reinaert" you said. "Reinaert you say? Hmm, was your mom called Vivian?" she asked. "Yeah, why?" you replied. "Hmm, she was a good friend of mine at Hogwards. Afterwards we lost contact" she answered. You didn't reply. "Well than let's find you some dresses" she said changing the subject. "Btw my name is Lila Brandwood". She walked true the store. Grabbing almost random dresses. After a good five minutes she came back giving you some dresses. You walked into the changing cubicle. You stripped your clothes of and got a random dress out of the pile. It was the orange one. You pulled it on and looked into the mirror. You quickly threw it off. You then grabbed a blue one. You pulled it on and looked in the mirror. You then walked out of the changing cubicle and looked for Lila. Meanwhile Draco found a chair. Lila turned to you. She looked it up and down. "Turn around" she said. You turned around. "No it isn't you. Blue isn't your colour. Not by that dress anyway. The dress his form is beautiful on you. I think you should try that green one." She said. You went back into the cubicle and searched for the green one. You found it and held it up. You looked sceptical at it.

It is green

i Yay, you're not colour blind rolls eyes /i 

It's very green!

i Just put it on! /i 

You shrugged and pulled it on. You looked in the mirror and were stunned with what you saw. It was beautiful. It hugged all your curves. The dress was strapless and emerald green.

img srchttp/ That colour green was beautiful on you. You gazed another few minutes at your reflection. "Have you found him dear?" Lila asked. You snapped back to reality and went outside the cubical. You saw Lila's eyes grew wide. You didn't know if it was positive or negative. "And?" you asked insecure. "It's beautiful on you dear!" she exclaimed. Draco shoot up and looked around for you. He then spotted you. His jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide. You chuckled at the sight of it. "You like?" you asked. "Me like!" Draco replied his jaw still dropped. "Okay now you got that out of you system, would you please stop drooling over her at the carpet?" Lila grinned. Draco closed his mouth and whipped a little drool of the corner of his mouth. He faked a glared at her. She just smiled broadly as a reaction. She then turned back to you. "It is perfect for you. So many girls tried it on but they were all ugly in it. This dress is made for you." She said. You grinned sheepishly. "So we'll take this one I guess" you replied. "We sure do" Draco replied smirking eyeing you up and down. You went back into the cubical to strip of the dress and slide into your normal clothes. You grabbed the other dresses and went outside. You gave them to Lila who hang them back were they first were. You looked at the dress ones more. It was beautiful. You and Draco went over to the till to pay for the dress. You grabbed your handbag and were searching for your purse. Draco layed his hand upon yours so you stopped searching and looked strange at him. "I'll pay for it" he said shrugging. "But then I owe you.." you started. "My mom gave me money for it" he interrupted. You then shrugged it of and closed your hand bag. Draco paid for the dress and grabbed the bag it was put into. You said bye to Lila and went outside. "So are we going home?" you asked. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm pretty tired though." He smirked. "You just said on your lazy bum!" you sneered. "And it's just 2 o'clock." You cocked an eyebrow. "So? I haven't had got any sleep tonight okay" he replied rolling his eyes. "Why is that?" you asked

He didn't reply. The rest of the way to the Leaky Cauldron was quiet. You saw him attempting to say something. But he didn't say anything. You cocked an eyebrow at him but he didn't notice. He seemed to be deep in thought. You thought you better didn't ask a thing. He could turn out to be a bitch if he was in a thinking-mood. You walked into the Leaky Cauldron and flooed (?) home.

You stumbled out the fireplace and saw a pretty girl sitting into a chair, reading. You didn't know her.


	12. The evil Pink boxers part 11

Part eleven

"Who the fuck are you?" you asked bluntly. She looked up form her book and you saw she had a cute face with beautiful honey brown eyes. She hadn't got a beautiful face but adorable.

Her hair was short and brown. A bit boyish. You felt drawn to her. You didn't know why though. "I'm Whitney, Whitney Lestrange" she said in same tone you did. You smirked in response. She was family of Draco. Then you felt something bump into you. You fell in front of Whitney. You felt something heavy fall on you. You let out a moan (a none-sexual one, you pervs!) Whitney chuckled at the sight and went back to her book. You wriggled around and turned around. Your face was inches apart from Draco. He looked deep into you eyes and leaned in.. "Other people in the room too" Whitney said not looking up from her book. Draco rolled his eyes. "You like me on top don't you" he smirked. "Yes dear I sure do" you winked. He gazed at your response. He didn't expect it. When he still was dozed of you flipped him over. Whitney stood up and helped you up. "Thank you" you smiled.

Not that bad after all

"No problem" she winked. Draco stood up. "So Whitney, thought to show up huh" he smirked. "Yeah, even family members can't resist you, you cocky bastard" and then she pulled Draco in a hug. He was rather embarrassed by this, his cheeks went red. You grinned and she gave you a playfully wink. You winked back. Draco notice you winking and smirked thinking you were winking at him. You rolled your eyes once more. "But seriously, what brought you here Whitney?" Draco asked. "My parents are on a holiday so they suggested to come here" she replied. "Aha" Draco responded not being very enthusiastically. "Ah well just got to live with it." He said.

You walked up to your room to hang the dress into your closet and hide the prank stuff. While your were stuffing the stuff from Fred and George under the plank you heard a knock. "Who's there?" you yelled. "It's me Whitney" a voice responded. "the door is open" you responded. She walked in and looked at what you were doing. "Please don't tell Draco or anyone else" you said pointing at the loose shelf. "Promise" she winked. "I'm sorry for the rude way we started off" you said. You stood up and sticked your hand to her. "It's alright. I can imagine what it must be to find a strange girl in the house" she smiled grabbing your hand and shaking it. You noticed she shook it a little longer than necessary. You shrugged the thought away. "Anyway what are those stuff for?" Whitney asked pointing at the now hidden plank. "Well mostly to prank Malf.. Draco, I mean" you responded. She chuckled. "Okay, I like to fool him too so if you need any help please let me know" she smirked. You grinned and nodded. You then heard something rumble. You looked at Whitney who turned slightly red. "I haven't eaten for hours" she explained. "Aaaah so let's grab something to eat, I'm feeling a little hungry myself" you winked.

b In the kitchen /b 

"No way! Brownie's!" you screamed throwing some dough in the direction of Whitney. You were 'discussing' what was better. Brownie's or donuts. Then the door behind Whitney went open. Draco popped his head in while Whitney was ducking away. He got the full load of dough in his face. Your and Whitney's jaw dropped and then burst into laugher. The sight was so funny! Draco's face was covered in dough. And even somewhat was in his hair. You tried to control yourselves but it didn't work and burst into laugher again. Draco was looking furious. He gave you and Whitney a death glare and ran of trying to get the dough of his face and out of his hair. Minutes after he left you were still laughing. A few moments later you controlled yourself again. You whipped the tears out of your eyes and sat down on the floor. Whitney sat down next to you. "That was donut dough" Whitney said seriously. "So I guess donuts are better…" you started. "But only to throw at Malfoys face!" you ended. You two then burst into laugher again.

b A half hour later back at your room /b 

Whitney went back to her room after you were down cleaning the kitchen. You decided to ask some food of the house elves after all.

When you looked at your desk you saw a letter there. You opened it and read it. It said.

i Dear Chris,

Do you wanna come over? I'm really bored. Please reply.

Joey /i 

Your smiled and grabbed a piece of paper and a quill.

i Dear Joey,

I'd like to come over. But you have to come get me because I don't know the way to your house.

Chris /i 

You motioned for your owl and bound the letter to his paw and said were he had to go. He flew of threw the open window. You waited for what seemed to you a few hours but what turned out to be 10 minutes. Spoc came back with another letter.

i I'll be right there /i 

You smiled and waited again. After a few moments you saw something in the corner of your eye. You looked at your window and saw Joey flying there on his broom. Your jaw dropped but you covered it up fast. You smirked and walked towards the window. "Hiya Chris, missed me" he greeted. "What a proper greeting I must say" you chuckled. "Anyway do you wanna stay here or go to my house?" he asked. "Preferably your house. Whitney and Draco are still here" you said thoughtfully. "Your wish is my demand" he winked. He motioned for you to come sit at the broom. You looked suspiciously at the broom and then to Joey. "Can I drive" you asked cheerfully. He looked taken back but when you pouted he gave in. "Allright" you cheered pounding your fist into the air. He grinned and helped you on the broom. "Move your fat ass a little" you exclaimed playfully. He made a pouty face. "aaaawww" you said pulling him into a hug and giving him a kiss on his forehead. He smirked and swivelled his arms around your waist. You kicked of and flew a little around. After a few minutes of silence you asked: "Where do we go?". He pointed the direction you had to flew to. There was a chilly breeze. But it was perfect for the hot weather. You then saw the mansion of Joey. Well not actually OF Joey but of his parents. You threw a dive in. You felt Joey's arms tighter around you. You just smirked. A good meter from the ground you pulled up and landed perfectly on the grass next to the pool. Joey let go of you and jumped on the ground. He was kissing the ground. "Finally! I thought I was going to die!" he exclaimed. You laughed and rolled your eyes. He then lay down on the grass. Hugging it firmly. You sat down next to him patting his back. "Shhh… it's alright. Your not going to die" you whispered trying to calm him down. You chuckled at his behaviour. You lay next to him and closed your eyes. You were pretty tired from all that walking to Diagon alley. But you had a pretty dress for tomorrow morning.

After a few minutes of thinking you sat up and looked at Joey, he was a sleep. You decided to let him sleep. He looked very tired. You grabbed your wand and whispered: "Wingardium Leviosa". You fled him inside and gently put him down on the couch. You didn't dare to sneak around like last time. You found back then some unexpected things. You magically put a blanket over him and kissed him on the forehead. You sneaked outside grabbed Joey's broom and flew back. You motioned for Spoc and asked him to bring the broom back.

You looked at your watch and it was 19:30. The time flew when you were having fun. You walked out your room and began wondering around the mansion. You opened some doors here and there. Nothing interesting until you found a much bigger room than the rest. It was beautiful decorated. It was green with black off course. There was a huge 2-persons bed. A great bathroom was attached to the room. You figured out it was Lucius and Narcissa's bedroom. They hardly use. It looked more like a spare-bedroom. It wasn't lived in.

Probably because they always went to those meetings

You peaked into the bathroom. It was enormous. It had a huge bathtub. He looked like a small pool. It was also green with black. Then something caught your eye. It was a green fabric. It was sticking out of a drawer near the bath. You got curious and walked closer to it. You pulled the drawer out and looked at the green fabric. It was from a very familiar looking green thong with a black kitten on it. Your jaw dropped. That was YOUR thong! You also found some shaving stuff so you thought it was Lucius' drawer. You gazed for a few moments at it and decided to put it back although it was one of your favourites. You didn't want Lucius of Narcissa to know that you had been sniffling around in their bedroom.


	13. The evil Pink boxers part 12

Part twelve

b The next morning /b 

"Where were you yesterday?" Draco asked. "Here" you said biting in your sandwich. "No you weren't" he replied stubborn. You sighted. "How late are you pointing at?" you asked. "Between 18:00 en 19:30" he answered. "Are you watching on me Malfoy?" you asked getting annoyed. "And why do you wanna know anyway?". "No I'm not watching you! I was looking for you round six o'clock and you were no where to be found. And I heard you come back round 19:30" he responded true gritted teeth. He grabbed another sandwich from the plate and bite hard in it. Probably trying not to shout at you. "Why did you need me?" you said furrowing your eyebrows. He sighed. "I was bored" he answered. "Whitney was there to you know" you replied. "I rather hang around you than around Whitney" he said with a disgusted look on his face. "Whatever" you mumbled finishing your sandwich. You stood up and walked out of the kitchen. "Well where were you?" you heard Draco yell. You sighed and turned around to reply to him. You saw he stood up to. "I was at Joey's" you replied crossing you arms in front of your chest. "At who's?" he asked bluntly. "Joey's, J-O-E-Y's" you answered. He looked confused. "That boy the other day who saved you from my bludger." You remembered him. His face lit up and then turned into anger. "What were you doing there" he asked threatently. "I'm no explanation guilty to you" you said cocking an eyebrow at his behaviour. "Why do you care anyway?" you asked. He ignored your question and replied: "You're not seeing him anymore, you understand!" he said. More demanded actually. You rolled your eyes at him and turned around. "Don't turn your back at me!" you shouted. You were really getting pissed by now. You turned around facing him. "What's the problem with me seeing him!" you shouted back. "You're just not seeing him anymore" he said calming down thinking he was finished with you. You glared daggers at him. "Why not! He doesn't lock me outside the house so I wouldn't have to sleep outside!" you shouted. You were very angry. "He would if he had reasons for it!" Draco yelled. Your jaw dropped. "You locked me outside why?" you asked lowering your voice. "I saw you with Joey" he responded cold. "So?" you replied. "I thought you'd figure out it was me and you wouldn't see Joey anymore." He said lowering his voice. "You sick fuck.. you're just like your dad" you mumbled under your breath. "What did you say?" he asked raising his voice. "you sick fuck.. you're just like your…." you shouted. He interrupted you, by hitting you in the face. It hurt. You didn't do anything, not even grabbed your cheek were he had hit you. He then looked confused, almost scared for what he did to you. You just stared at him. You didn't move. There was a bruise forming on your cheek. He looked back at you with his cold eyes opening his mouth. "Chris..I…" Draco started. "Please, shut up" you interrupted him calmly. You then turned around and walked back to your room.

b Back in your room /b 

You closed your door and grabbed for your wand. You magically locked it. You threw your wand somewhere and let yourself fell on your bed. You stared at the ceiling. It was black. "Why did I said that" you mumbled to yourself. You stood up and looked in the mirror. There was a big bruise on the side of your face. It was getting purple. You went into your bathroom and sat down on the hard floor with your back against the bath.

Why did I said that?

i Because he locked you out of the house for an entire night? /i 

So?

i You could have gotten sick or something, he deserved it. /i 

I shouldn't have compared him with his dad.

You were thinking a lot about it. You felt really guilty for what you said. And really angry at Draco for hitting you. You started crying. You looked in the mirror once more. You looked awful. The bruise was green by now, your make-up runned down your cheeks. You felt exactly like how you looked. Awful. You grabbed a razor and stripped of your pants. You saw a few old scars running over the top of your legs and a few on your hips. You felt more awful when you saw them and put the razor on your upper leg. You the pushed the knifes into your flesh and sled it to the side. You went over a few faded scars putting new ones. You felt numb seeing the blood dripping out the cut you made. Tears were streaming down your cheeks. It didn't hurt that much, it were tears from relieve. You then even chuckled, and burst into laugher. You put the razor ones more on your leg and made another one. And another one. And another one. You threw the razor in the sink and looked at the gashes you just made. The blood was dripping on the floor. You looked fascinated to it. It was so.. pure. After a while the blood stopped coming out of the wounds. You almost looked disappointed. It interested you how blood looked and it sipped out of your body. After a few moments looking at the dried up blood on your body you grabbed some toilet paper and whipped the blood from the ground and your leg. You threw it in the trashcan and checked for blood anywhere. You didn't saw anything and walked outside. But you forgot about the razor in the sink…

You didn't think of putting a pans on, or something to hide your wounds. You just felled better. Still angry at Draco but calm. You didn't want to cut his throat anymore. You then crawled under the blankets of your bed although it was 11 o'clock. You were exhausted. You almost fell immediately at sleep when you hit the pillow.

"Chris!" you heard. You moaned, you didn't want to wake up. "Get up! About 2 hours the party starts!" someone shouted. You then remember the Party the Malfoys had arranged. You immediately shot up and jumped out of the bed. You looked who had waked you. It was Whitney. "Good morning sunshine" you smirked. She looked like she had rolled just out of bed. Morning hair and stuff. She replied the smirk. "Got just out your bed huh" you said. "Yeah. I didn't sleep well this night so I slept a little longer than normally" she winked. You chuckled. It often happened to you to. "I have it al the time" you winked back. She smiled. "But I'm getting a shower" you said glancing over to the mirror trying to fix your hair. "all right I'm getting a shower too" she chuckled and walked of. You shot in the into the shower. You showered long. You put the water very hot. It steamed of your body. While you were washing your body you noticed the cuts you made this morning. You brushed softly over them. You then began washing your hair with your all famous apple scented shampoo. After that you got out of the shower and dried yourself of. You walked into your closet. You heard someone walking in. "I'm dressing so please don't look and don't touch anything" you yelled. You didn't heard a respond and shrugged it of. You put a lace green bra on and a green thong. You wanted to feel sexy. You sighed because you didn't hear anything from the person who just walked in. You popped your head out of your closet to look who it was. It was Whitney. She was looking at your bed. You didn't cleaned it yet. So you walked towards Whitney very sneaky. She didn't heard you and you tickled her in the sight. She jumped up yelling. You laughed and looked then were she was looking at. There were a few blood drops at the sheets. You didn't have your period so you figured out the cuts have gotten open or something. Whitney had stopped yelling you heard. You were with your back at you. You didn't notice she was eyeing you up and down. You were only in your bra and boxers. You didn't mind for Whitney seeing them. She's a girl after all. You grabbed your wand and said a spell to clean the blood. "Where is that blood from" Whitney asked. "I've gotten my period" you said casually. She shrugged it off. You then walked back into your closet searching for the dress you and Draco bought the other day. When you thought of Draco anger flamed up. You counted to ten to calm down. It worked. You found your dress and put it on. You grabbed some green converse to go with it. It was a weird combination but it was totally you. You walked outside to admire yourself in the mirror. You walked up to the mirror and admired your reflection. You saw in the mirror Whitney looking you up and down. It was kinda weird because you were used to boys doing that to you. Girls mostly glared at you. You didn't like that but you just put your nose up in the air. You snapped out of your thoughts and turned around facing Whitney. You then actually looked at her. Those honey brown eyes of her were piercing into yours. Her short brown her was sticking out everywhere. Except a few strands which hang loose in her face. It was pretty. She had a slim face. She was your height. She was wearing a beautiful red dress. It was longer than yours but also strapless. Not feiry red as your hair but more bordeau. (darkred). It was beautiful on her. She was wearing black vans under it. When you noticed the vans you chuckled. She noticed that you were looking at her shoes and grinned and then pointed to your shoes. "Pretty much the same taste huh" she chuckled. You didn't heard her question, you were still looking at her. She had a slim figure with a light skin. You looked pretty much the same. Then you saw her looking at you questioned. "Uhm pardon what were you saying?" you said a little embarrassed. "Like what you see" she winked. "To be quite frank yeah" you said playfully. She smiled. "But what did you say" you asked again. "I said that we had pretty much the same taste" pointing at your converse under your beautiful dress. You chuckled. "Yeah we do, but may I ask who does your hair. I love it!" you said. Her smile grew bigger. "I do it myself." She responded proudly. "It's cool." You winked. You looked back in the mirror looking at your hair. You played with a thought and then asked: "Could you do my hair? I have it the same for years now". "Sure" she smiled. "What do you want to do with your hair?" she asked. "Uhm maybe a little shorter and something more wild." You smirked. "Alright" she said. "Please take of your coat and take a seat" she said officially. You laughed and sat down. She searched for a scissor. She found one and stood behind you. She studied your hair and cut a few strands away. She turned your around so she could get by the strands in front of your face. She cut them a tad shorter and so it hanged in front of your eyes. She stepped back to look. She turned you around again. She cut of few inches from the hair what was resting on your back. After a good ten minutes she was done. You brushed the hair what she cut of from your clothes. And looked in the mirror. You were amazed. She didn't do much but the result was amazing. It was a little like hers only longer. You walked into the bathroom to grab some wax. You put some wax in your hair so it stood to every side. You looked into the mirror and you loved it. It was.. perfect. You walked outside to show Whitney. She applauded. You two then burst into laugher. You whipped your tears away and began applying some make-up. Not much. A little mascara and some natural-looking eye shadow. You handed Whitney the make-up and she began applying it to. It really did make her eyes come out better. "Thanks for doing my hair" you said pulling her into a hug. "You're welcome" she responded. You then let a her go a little so you could look at her. You didn't know why you did that. You looked deep in her eyes. And she looked intensely at yours. She leaned in.. and there was a knock at the door. She looked down and sighed. Pulled away and opened the door. Draco stood there with his hand high to knock again but put it down quickly. He looked a little odd at Whitney and then at you. "What" you snapped. He looked taken back at your reaction but covered it up fast. "The party has started a few minutes ago" he said. "Chris.." he started but you interrupted him like before. "Just shut the fuck up Malfoy" you spat. And walked calmly outside. Whitney gave Draco a confused look and followed you.

You were furious. At Draco. Just the sight of him made you at the moment want to puke. You then felt some-one grabbing your wrist. You stopped and turned around to see who it was. It was Whitney. You slightly smiled at her presence. "What was that all about?" she asked. You pointed at the bruise on your face. It surprised you that she didn't notice before. Her jaw dropped. "Did Draco do this to you!" she exclaimed. " Yup" you said. Anger flared up in her eyes. "That filthy little.." she clenched her fists. "Please let it go Whitney. He compared him with his dad so it was only fair" you stumbled. "No it isn't! You don't hit someone for telling the truth. I know hem pretty long by know and he DOES look like his dad!" she glared. "Yeah he does.. I know.. but I also know that he can't stand to be compared to his dad.." you mumbled. "But can we please go to the party?" you asked. "Sure doll" her face softened. She linked arms with you and dragged you down the stairs to the party.

b During the party /b 

"Oh no.. Pansy.." you growled. "Who is she?" Whitney asked. "Well that is the girl who is obsessed with Draco.." you responded rolling your eyes. "HAHA are you kidding me. I mean Draco can be nice but something to be obsessed with" she responded. You cuckled at her reaction. "Heeeyyyyzzzzz girlzzz" Pansy slurred. She leaned on Whitney's shoulders. Whitney looked with disgust written on her face at pansy who was clinging to her. She shoved her away making her fall. You and Whitney burst out into laugher at the face Pansy pulled when she hit the ground. You heard a few snickers coming from a group of boys. You looked at them and saw Joey standing between them. You winked at him. His face lit up. And he winked back. "Come here" he mouthed. You got Whitney's attention and said you went over to the boys and dragged her with you. She just chuckled. When you came near Joey he pulled you two him and he kissed you rough on the lips. Your lips tingled from the kiss. You pulled back and smelled he had been drinking. You then saw Draco who was standing in opposite from you, Joey en Whitney glaring daggers into Joey. You wriggled out of Joey's grip and said:" Long time no see". You winked. "Indeed, what was with the hurry leaving me the other day" he said slurring a little. "You were asleep boy, thanks to me you didn't have your neck killing you from sleeping outside." You said playfully. "True true" he responded. You saw pansy got up and was stumbling in your directions. "Oh no… Draco's little whore is coming" Whitney whispered in your ear. You chuckled. "Darlingzz" Pansy said clinging to Draco. You all grinned at the sight from Draco looking disgusted down at Pansy.

b After a few butter beers and a spin the bottle game later /b 

"Oh come on! Don't make me kiss pansy!" Whitney exclaimed. The bottle spun first to Pansy and then to Whitney. She looked disgusted with he idea kissing pansy. "You have to" you evilly said. "I'll get you back.. you know that" Whitney slurred a little. "Sure honey" you responded. You strechted out grabbing another butter beer. You were slightly tipsy. Okay.. a lot. Whitney got up and kissed a almost unconscious pansy on the cheek. Every one applauded. Then the bottle spun. It pointed at.. Joey and after another spun at Blaise. They both looked disgusted gave each other a quick peck. You shove Joey a little so he stumbled and feel on top of Blaise kissing him full on the lips. His eyes grew in shock and crawled quickly up. He glared at you. You weren't making friends with this game. You smirked in response. Then the bottle spun and it pointed to you. And then at Whitney. "Ha!" Joey exclaimed. "A kiss on the lips mates" Blaise shouted. You shrugged and saw Whitney didn't mind either. You stood up and sat in front of Whitney. You leaned in and gave her kiss, not a peck, on the lips. She responded almost directly and kissed you back. You were a little shocked by this but it wasn't disgusting or something. She had full soft lips. She felt she smiled a little. The kiss was very soft and not rough like most were from boys. You had to say you liked this one. She then deepened the kiss. You didn't heard the others. You only knew you were kissing Whitney, and you liked it. A lot. You licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Your tongue entered her mouth and you licked her tongue. You smiled. She began to massage your tongue. She pulled her hand up and caressed the place were the bruise was. It hurt a bit when she touched it but not much. You heard whistling and turned back to your reality. You let out a little sigh and pulled back. You heard she grumbled a bit. You opened your eyes and saw every one were surrounding you and Whitney. Pansy was asleep, Joey was looking odd at you just like Draco the rest was just whistling and looking well, how they look when 2 girls kiss. You sat down next to Whitney and sneered at the others. "What? Never seen girls kiss?" Whitney snapped. You grinned a little. The others then said back into a circle so you could play spin the bottle again. You leaned on your elbows. You were thinking about the whole kissing Whitney thing. You had to admit you liked it a lot. You felt drawn to her. Maybe because she looked so much like you. And she kisses very good. But anyway you would think about it later. You then felt someone grabbing your hand. It was Whitney's she gave you a small smile and you returned it. You felt weird. Not bad weird, but good weird.


	14. The evil Pink boxers part 13

Part thirteen

b A few days later /b 

You hadn't spoken to Draco in days. Not since the day of well the party. Although you were hanging around a lot with Whitney. Since you two kissed you were very close. You got to know each other more and more. But you didn't talk about that kiss anymore. You didn't kissed either. There were no moments for it. But sometimes you really wanted to just kiss her.

The whole thing made you think about your sexual preference. You really liked boys, but Whitney to. So you weren't exactly sure. You decided to talk with her about it in a while.

You were lying on your room reading some magazines. "Hey Whitney" you started. "Yeah?" Whitney answered not looking up from her magazine. "Can I ask you something?" you asked. "Sure.." she said now looking up from her magazine with concern in her eyes. "About that kiss during that party a couple of days ago. I really enjoyed that." You said slightly embarrassed. "Me two.." she said thoughtfully. "So I was thinking.. am I now a lesbian?" you asked. "Hmm I think not actually. You have dated boys right. And you still like boys?' she asked being serious. "Yeah.. but I'm a little confused" you replied. "I have that sometimes to. Don't worry about it. It can be that sometimes you like to kiss a girl and sometimes a boy. I think you are bisexual then." She explained. "Oh okay. Are you that too?" you asked. "Yeah" she said rather confident. "Whitney, I really have the urge to kiss you.." you said. She looked up at you and smirked. "Well good –timing" she winked. She walked over to you and leaned in and kissed you. You smirked and closed your eyes. You deepened the kiss and nibbled on her under lip. She parted her lips and you entered her mouth. Your tongues danced with each other. You then pulled away a little you then put kisses on her jaw line and still a little lower to her neck. You bit slightly in her neck giving her shivers down her spine. You felt her shiver a little. You smirked and placed another bite a little harder this time. She shrieked and you chuckled. You placed a kiss upon it and went back to her soft mouth. She put her hands around your neck pulling you a little closer. Her hands went down your back to that little spot on your back above your pants. She brushed over it and shivers shot down your spine. You moaned a little in her mouth. You felt smirk and she brushed once more over that little spot and went with her hands back to your neck. You put your hands around her waist and went with one hand a little up. You felt her ribs a little. You tapped on each one of them. You heard her laughing. You then went a little higher. You were brushing with the top of your fingers against her breast. You then heard a hard knock.

You quickly pulled away and set at your place before. The door went open and Lucius stepped inside. He looked oddly at you two but didn't say anything. "Hello, Whitney, Christina" he said. "Hello" you responded in unison. You were wondering why Lucius was here. "Christina, can you come down for a minute?" he asked. "Sure" you replied but he already closed the door. "what was that all about?" Whitney asked. "I've got no idea" you replied. You then stood up and glanced in the mirror. You now saw why Lucius was looking odd at you two before. Your hair was al messed up. Due to Whitney. And Whitney's hair wasn't looking any better. You grabbed your wand and magically fixed it. You then started to walk to the door but then thought of something. You walked back to Whitney and gave her a peck on the lips. She smiled and you walked downstairs.

b In the kitchen /b 

"WHAT!" you exclaimed. "I'm going to fcking Hogwards? WHY!" you screamed. "Calm down sweety" you father said. "You're transferring to Hogwards because we are moving.". "You got to be kidding me! Where are we moving to!" you shouted. "I said to calm down and we are moving to Ireland." He said lowering his voice. "IRELAND! That's to the other side of the world for god sake!" you exclaimed. "We are now on the other side of the world" your father said bluntly. "why the fuck are moving anyway?" you said calming down. "Because I'm getting married." You jaw dropped. "With that slut?" you asked surprised. "I thought it was some fling thing" tears began welling up in your eyes but you blinked them fast away. "Slut? Don't talk about Michelle that way!" he said threatently. "And did you know then?" he asked. "Like duh! I'm not stupid or something." You shouted. "I don't WANT TO MOVE! Or go to Hogwards" you yelled with an disgusted look on your face. "And I REALLY DON't want to live with you and your whore!". You father than smacked you in the face. On the other side of your face were Draco hit you. Your father looked taken back with his actions. "I really don't wanna move" you whispered. You then walked up to your room. "Chris!" you heard your father shout. You didn't respond.

What was with people hitting you. Whitney wasn't in your room. You were a little relieved. You really needed some time alone now. Some time to pack. You looked in the mirror and you saw there was a bruise forming on you jaw. You winced a little. You grabbed your wand and magically packed your stuff into your trunks. You motioned for Spoc. "Hiya Spoc. Can you fly to Joey? I'm going to Joey, I hate my dad. He smacked me in the face.." Spoc nodded with his head like he did understand what you just said. He then flew away. You grabbed your broom and bound your trunks magically to it. Just when you wanted to kick of you heard some one opening the door. You looked who it was. It was Malfoy. He looked confused at what you were doing. You nodded at him. "Bye Draco" you said and kicked of.

He ran to the window and didn't say anything. Not even a goodbye. He was stunned in his actions when he saw you fly away.

You felled the wind threw your hair. After a few minutes you saw Joey's manor. You really hoped his parents weren't there. You then went down to the ground making a perfect landing next to he swimming pool. Then you saw Joey running out the house. He hugged you. Well more like ran into you. You chuckled and pulled away. "I was so worried! Your owl arrived here a few minutes ago with no note or something so I thought there was something wrong!" he exclaimed. "No everything is alright" you chuckled. He then looked at your face. "Sure… and I'm in love with the Easter bunny" he said sarcastic. "You have a bruise on your jaw the size of England!" he said being serious. "I know.." you replied. "Where you got that?" Joey asked. "Well.. my dad did it to me.." you answered a little embarrassed. "WHAT!" he yelled. "Are you serious!". "No I lie about this stuff all the time" you said rolling your eyes. "Don't be that way, why did he do his to you?" he asked. "Well we had an argument.. over his future wife.. and I wasn't nice about her.. I called her a slut an a whore and then… he smacked me" you said winching a little. "okay that's not nice what you did but no reason to smack you!" he exclaimed. "Tell him that" you said a tad sad. "Can I stay here for a while" you asked. "Sure" he said smiling comfortably. He then pulled you into a hug. You hugged him back. "Isn't that a problem with your parents?" you asked. "Naah don't worry about it, I'll talk about it with them, I'm sure you can stay" he smiled. "Oh okay, only if it isn't to much trouble" you slightly smiled. He winked at you. "But let's get you a room then" he said untying your trunks from your broom. "I can handle them myself you know" you grinned. "No you can't. You have to rest or something like that" he smirked. "If you say so" you winked. "I say so" he replied. He walked into the house with your trunks. You grabbed your broom and walked after him.

He showed you your room. It was huge. Almost as huge as at the Malfoy's. I mean Draco Malfoy. It was Yellow with orange. It was very warm and happy. You loved it. "Wow what an amazing room" you exclaimed in a wow-tone. "It really is yeah, I decorated" he winked. "Are you serious" you said turning around facing him. "Yeah, I want to be a home decorator later" he said smiling. "Wow, nice! You're gonna be very good at. I mean … you ARE good at it" you smirked. "Thank you" you said smiling brightly.

b The next morning /b 

"Hiya Chris, it's alright for you to stay here" Joey exclaimed when he saw you walking down in direction of the kitchen. "Wow! Thank you very much!" you said cheerfully. "But.." he started. "There's always a but" you interrupted him sighing. "Yeah" he winked. "BUT the want to meet you soon. To be exactly, now" he cheered. "Alright. Where can I find them" You replied confident. "They're in he kitching having breakfast at the moment" Joey answered shrugging his shoulders. You walked down to the kitchen to see Joey's parents having breakfast. They saw you and stood up. They smiled warmly at you. "Hello my name is Chris, Chris Reinaert" you smiled sticking a hand out. "Hi I'm Andy Joey's father" Joey's father said shaking your hand. "And I'm his mother, Catherine." She said shaking your hand. "Joey told us what your father did. He had no right to do it" and she pulled you into a hug. You smiled and returned the hug. You liked Joey's parents already! "You can stay here as long as you need to figure things out with your dad" Joey's father said. "Thank you very much, I hope it isn't to much trouble" you said a little shy. "No not at all dear. We really like you having here. It is good for Joey to." She smiled. Your smile grew wider by hearing this. You sat down in opposite of them and started to make a sandwich. "So why are you there by my brother and his family?" Joey's father asked. "Well, my dad goes a lot on business trips. That does he think I think" you said bitter. "But he actually has a secret relationship with some woman. I think her name was Michelle. And yesterday well I was in my room there and I was called down for a talk. My dad told me I was transferring to Hogwards, that we were moving and that he was getting married with this Michelle girl." You explained. "well that isn't quite fair of your father then" Joey's mom said thoughtfully. "I guess so. Every time he is off with Michelle he dumps me with them. I'm sorry for saying it that way but I really don't like it there much of the time." You said apologizing to Joey's father for being rude over his brother. He waved it away. "They're indeed not easy to live with" he nodded. "But tell me why did your father hit you, if I may ask." Catherine asked. "When I heard that my hole life is going to change I uhm… flipped a little" you said embarrassed. "Well more than a little actually" you said looking to your plate. "Well you can't except an other reaction. Your whole life is going to be turned up side down. New school, new house, leaving your friends back at home." Andy mumbled. "He couldn't have expected an other reaction!" Catherine said firmly. "But you have to work it out with your dad off course." She smiled. "Off course" you replied. Not looking forward to that moment. "But we have to go." Catherine said brushing off her clothes. "Indeed" Andy said in agreement. "We see you later Chris" Catherine said. "And relax a little" Andy added. "Okay thank you. And again thank you for letting me be here" you responded smiling. They waved you goodbye and plopped away. (sounds a little weird though). You finished your sandwich and stood up walking to the door. You opened it and Joey fell in front of you on the floor. Your jaw dropped but then you burst into laugher. It looked truly funny. "What were you doing there" you asked chuckling. "Were you eavesdropping?". "No!" he exclaimed turning red. "Sure babe" you winked. "Okay I was eavesdropping" he admitted. "Is it true that you're going to Hogwards? And moving here to Ireland?" he said stumbling over his own words. "I guess so" you said a bit sad. "It's gonna be okay. I'm attending Hogwards to you know!" he winked. "That's true" you're face lit a little up.

You walked up to your room and found a letter on the desk. It said:

i Hi Chris

Are you at Joey's? We are worried sick about you! What happened? Can we please meet or something? I'm really worried about you and Draco too!

Luvs Whitney /i 

You grabbed the letter and walked to Joey's room. It was black with blue. It was as amazing as your room only colder. You let Joey read the letter. "Should I meet her?" you asked. "You sure should do that. She sounds really worried." He smiled. "Okay I'm going to write her back then" you mumbled walking back to your room.

i Dear Whitney

Sure we can meet. And I'm indeed at Joey's don't let Draco now though.. I mean it. He would trip. And he's scary when he's tripping brrrr.. Anyway were do you want to meet? Let's say half past 2 at the open field were you can play quiddich? I think you know what I mean, otherwise you should ask Draco or Blaise.

Luvs Chris /i 

You motioned for Spoc to take the letter to Whitney. He flew of and you watched the time. It was 11 o'clock. You had enough time to go for a swim and than shower and stuff. So you did.

b Half past 2 /b 

You were lying in the sun waiting for Whitney to show up. You felt someone cover your eyes.


	15. The evil Pink boxers part 14

Part fourteen

"Guess who" you heard someone say. You grabbed the arms from the person who said that and pulled the person down and rolled on the person. You took the hands of your eyes and looked into a blushing Whitney. You smirked. "Hey Whitney". "Hi Chris" she responded smiling. You rolled of her and stood up. You then saw Draco standing a few meters away from you and Whitney. His jaw was dropped. "Hiya Draco. Didn't expect you too see" you said cold. He closed his mouth and his jaw stiffened at your cold voice. Whitney noticed it to. "Calm down a little" she whispered in your ear. You sighed and nodded slightly. "Hi to you too Reinaert" Draco returned coldly. It hurt a little when he called you Reinaert. "So why did you want to meet" you asked turning to Whitney. "Well we were worried about you. After you talked to your dad you just were gone. And Draco here saw you flying away with your trunks. Who knows were." Whiney said. "Oh ok." You responded. "Why DID you flew of" Draco asked. You looked at him and smiled. You brushed your hair away revealing the bruise. He and Whitney gasped. "Did he do that to you?" Draco said anger flaring up in his eyes. "Yeah" you responded. "I'm gonna kill that.. " he mumbled under his breath. You lied a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. His face softened immediately when you touched him. Whitney looked at your arm and a hint of jealousy was to be seen in her eyes. Draco smirked a little when saw that. You let go of Draco's arm and his smirked faded away immediately. Now it was Whitney's turn to smirk. You chuckled. "But are you coming back then?" Whitney asked. "No, I'm staying at Joey's for a little while" you explained. Whitney's and Draco's jaw dropped at your respond. You saw Draco almost turn green from envy. Whitney didn't look to happy either. "Why?" Draco asked harshly. "Because I'm not going back until my dad apologised." You said stubborn. "She's never coming back then" Draco mumbled to Whitney. Whitney looked a little scared at what Draco said. "If he doesn't I'm going to make him" she said firmly. You chuckled. "Sure,… he's as stubborn as me love" you winked. Draco's head snapped to you almost turned green. You chuckled a little. But then you got serious again. "I need to tell you something too" you said to both of them. "I'm moving here to Ireland. And I'm attending Hogwards in September". "Are you serious! That is bloody brilliant!" Draco exclaimed. You and Whitney looked odd to Draco. "What? Hogwards is cool. And Ireland too. I live there remember." He added. You cocked an eyebrow at him but then returned to your story. "No it's not bloody brilliant Draco. I have lots of friends back in Finland and I did go to a school there too you know. I really love it there! And now my dad is marrying a whore is moving to Ireland and putting me to Hogwards. I don't want to go to Hogwards" you exclaimed. "We go to Hogwards to you know." Whitney said. "I know, but still I will never see Fred, Linda and Rose again." You said sad. "They can come visit you." Draco said putting an arm around you. You didn't shrug it off. "Sure but it would never be the same" you sobbed. "I still have to write them..". "It will be alright love" Whitney said trying not to be jealous at Draco who was holding you. "I guess. But I'm still not going home with you" you said grinning. Draco and Whitney looked at each other and sighed, deep. "We really got to make her dad to apologize to her" Draco mumbled to Whitney. Whitney nodded in agreement. "But you guys I think I'm heading back. I have to write Fred and the others to. And Joey will be concerned I guess I didn't say how long I would be away." You said. "Alright then" Whitney responded looking sad. "It's just Joey.." Draco replied bluntly. "Yeah but a friend of mine and I'm living with him" you said. Draco sighted knowing protests wouldn't help at all. "So I see you around. I'll come visit soon though" you said hugging Draco. And then you hugged Whitney and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She was surprised at your actions but smirked anyway. "Bye" you said and began walking of to Joey's house.

Draco and Whitney sad down looking at you walking off. He then turned his head to Whitney and glared at her. "What the fuck was that?" he asked harshly. She smirked. "Well if you didn't see she kissed me.". "I didn't missed that" he said rising his voice. "do you like her?" Whitney asked Draco. "NO!" he blurted out a little to fast. "So you do.." she said thoughtfully. His cheeks turned pink and he looked away hoping Whitey wouldn't notice. "I do too" she said a little dreamy. "You do huh… " he said. "Yeah" she responded. "Let the best man… or woman win" he said with a little smile. "I think I already won" she smirked. His face dropped a little. "Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants no matter what." He said replying the smirk. "I know.. that is worrying me a little" she said sounding said. "I'm sorry girl but I like Chris" he said softly. "I know that. You said it and you can see it on how you look too her. And you smile around her. You never smile" Whitney said.

b Back at Joey's /b 

You sat down at the desk and starting to write Fred.

i Hello Fredddddii,

How is it going? I'm sorry I didn't reply earlier but it was a little hectic around here. I'm staying with Joey now. I'll explain you why. 

When we were playing quiddich I met Joey. He's family of Draco. He's his cousin or something a really cute and nice boy.

I had a fight with Draco a few days ago. And it turned out he smacking me. We didn't talk for days until today.

Then there turned out to be staying a cousin from him staying with us to. Whitney Lestrange to be exactly. (really nice girl though if you learn to know her). Anyway I was shocked when I found out she was staying with us to.

A few days later my dad turned up here and told me he was marrying that slut of him and we were moving to Ireland. And he signed me if at Hogwards. SO I'm leaving Finland. I was really pissed by that and we fought. He hit me. And then I runned away. To Joey.

He is really sweet and stuff but I don't see him as my boyfriend or something like that. More like a brother. His family is very sweet too.

I have to go now. Dinners ready.  
Luvs Chris

p.s. I'm sorry this letter is a bit hectic. I have a lot on my mind, not thinking strait etc. You know the drill.

p.p.s Can you tell this stuff to Linda and Rose too. I'm really not up to sending them a letter to :P

/i 

You motioned for your owl to bring the letter to Frederique. You then sighed and let yourself fell on the bed. You missed Whitney and even Draco a little.

b A few days later /b 

You and Joey were growing closer and closer. But not in a sexual way. More like brother and sister.

You were leaning against Joey's knees with your back. You two were sitting outside reading. He sat with his back against a three in the back of their yard. You were reading a muggle book from Ronald Giphart. (I don't know if you the writer but I love him! His books are bloody brilliant!) Anyway you were reading it. Joey was reading / sleeping. He was very tired. The last few night he hadn't slept well. He had nightmares all the time. He talked and yelled in his sleep. You had your room next to him and you heard him often yell. You couldn't make out words but it ended mostly with crying and "NOO Don't!" you didn't dare asking him about it though. You turned around to look at him and found him sleeping. You smiled and decided to let him sleep. He could use some. You turned back to your book. After a while you felt Joey shake. You turned around to look at his face and it was a grimace from fear and anger. You were a little frightened. You wait a few moments and he stopped shaking but his face was still a grimace of fear and anger. He then began mumbling. You leaned in to hear what he was mumbling.

"You stupid bitch…"

"Just go away! I hate you!"

Then he began shouting curse words.

"What the fuck are you doing!" he asked

"Lay it down now!" he demanded

"Please" he begged.

He began sobbing by now.

"Please don't!"

"Don't do it!"

"I didn't mean to… please just don't!"

Than he cried. After a few moments he went quiet again. You didn't understand a thing from what you just heard. You decided to let him sleep and ask him if he woke up about it. You turned back to your book. About half an hour you turned your head to look at Joey and you saw some sweat drops had formed on his fore head. You gently whipped them of. Joey then stirred and his eyes fluster open. A small smile popped on his face when he saw you. He stroke your cheek. You answered with a smile. "Joey.." you asked. "Yeah Chris?" he said. "Can I ask what your dream was about.. I heard you talk into yourself.. and scream.. and a few nights before too.." you said a little embarrassed. His cheeks turned pink. "Sure you can ask" he said. "So… what was your dream about.." you asked. His jaw stiffened. "Okay.. " he began. "I was dreaming over the fight I had once with my.. my babysister." He took a pause. You used it to ask what her name was. "Her name was Julia. We often had fights. But we loved each other none the less. Well that was from my side then. She.. killed herself. During our last fight… " he said his eyes filling with tears. You gasped and fully turned around to hug him. "She.. she.. c..cut.. " he stumbled tears were falling down his cheek. "her… wrists while.. I was shouting at her" he buried his face into the side of your neck. You rocked him gently for and back. "I never.. told.. her I.. l..love her" he cried. "She just.. put the k..knife on her w..w..rist and cut it… I was shouting at her for god sake." he said. "She wouldn't put the knife down… she just wouldn't listen.. I should never shouted at her… she hated that.. she wouldn't put it down…." He mumbled more into himself than to you. Tears were streaming down his face. His eyes were closed. You just kept rocking him back and forth not knowing how to react. You stroke the hair out of his face and placed a tender kiss onto his head. "Shushh.. it's alright now.. just let it all go.." you whispered in his ear. He nodded slightly in your neck and his tears stopped streaming. After a few more sobs he turned his head up and looked at you with red puffy eyes. "Thanks for listening… I'm glad I could tell you" he said. A small smile crept upon his face. You returned it. "I'm sorry for you that it happened" You replied. "And I'm glad you trust me with this". He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and gave you a kiss on your cheek. Your smile widened and you softly smacked him on his arm. "Is that were those Prozac stuff was for" you asked shy. "Yeah… how did you know about these" he asked a little confused. "I found them on the first day I was here." You replied a little embarrassed. "Do you still you use them" you asked. "No.. not anymore. About a half year ago I used them. Not anymore. " he smiled. "Better" you said with a smile. Then there was a few moments of silence. You were thinking. "Maybe it's that why your parents took me in." you said thoughtfully. "Maybe… you do look like my sister. " he answered. "I can show you a picture" he said. "That would be nice" you responded. You two stood up and went back to the house. He walked up to the living room to a cabinet. He opened a drawer and grabbed a picture out of it. It was from him and Julia. When they were young. You saw the resemblance of you into her. She had the same fiery red hair and piercing green eyes. She was on Joey's back smiling widely, just like Joey. She was wearing a shirt with a green apple on it. Just like the one you had. You gazed at the picture. "Can I have it.." you asked quietly. "Sure, we have a few copies from it." He replied giving you the picture.


	16. The evil Pink boxers part 15

Part fifteen

The holiday went by fast. You hadn't heard a thing of Whitney or Draco or Fred. You were a little disappointed in them. Not that you searched for contact with them either. But still.

b A week before your holiday ended /b 

The weather was beautiful so you were sitting outside on that field you once played quiddich on with Draco, Blaise an Joey. You then heard someone close. You looked up and saw it was Draco. You didn't pay attention to him and laid back down in the grass. You then saw his face hovering above yours. You shrieked. You didn't except him doing that. He smirked when he heard you shriek. You answered with a glare. "What do you want Malfoy" you asked bluntly. "I wanted to talk to you.." he said. "Okay, so talk" you replied. "Well about a few weeks ago.. we were fighting.. uhm.. I'm sorry about it" he said while his cheeks were turning a light shade of red. "Where are you sorry for" you asked. You knew exactly were he was talking about but you wanted to hear it out of his mouth. He glared but then sighed. "I'm sorry..for hitting you. I really shouldn't have done that" he mumbled quickly. "That's right you shouldn't have done that. But apologies accepted." You said smirking. Draco looked relieved that you had forgive him. He sat down next to you. "Soo… what have you been up to lately." He asked. "Staying with the Malfoys.. Joey's family is nice. They're very nice and stuff." You said. "so.. you and Joey are like an.. item." He asked. You looked suspicious at him. You saw a hint of jealousy is his eyes when you mentioned Joey's name. You smirked. "No. we're not. Were just friends." You smiled. He responded with a smirk and scooted a little closer to you. You thought he was acting a little strange but you found it rather nice. "Whitney misses you" Draco said. Your stomach made a little flip at the mentioning of her name. "Then she must come over or write me for me to come over" you said a little harsh. "She knows but she thinks you're mad at her.." he replied. You cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why does she think that" you asked concerned. "Because you're staying at Joey's." Draco said. "O" you just said deep in thought. "Maybe I should come over then" you asked hopefully. "Yeah maybe you should.. I she would like that. You can come back now with me if you like" he said. "allright then. I will. I'll have to send Joey a letter though that I'm staying with Whitney." You mumbled. "Okay, let's go then" he said standing up. He sticked a hand out to help you up. You grabbed it and he pulled you up. You felt a shiver run to your spine when Draco touched you. When you stood up he grabbed you hand to lead to the manor. The whole way to the manor he didn't let go of your hand. A good hundred meter of the manor you saw Whitney coming outside with a towel. She saw you and Draco coming towards the manor and she dropped the towel and started running towards you. You let go of Draco and waited for Whitney to arrive. When she was just a few meter of you, you runned and jumped on her. She fell down with you on top of her. You two burst out into laugher and you remained in this position for a few moments before you heard Draco cough. You and Whitney turned red and you pushed yourself from Whitney and helped her standing up. She didn't let go of your hand so you walked hand in hand back to the manor. Draco was a bit left outside. When you looked over your shoulder to look at Draco you saw him glaring at Whitney who was rather happy. You couldn't help yourself but smirk at the whole situation.

b Draco's room /b 

You all were at Draco's room. You loved his room the most of the whole mansion. You were leaning with you back against Draco's bed. He was lying on his bed with his eyes clothes and his arms crossed behind his head. Whitney's head was lying on your lap. She was reading a book and had her i-pod in. You were writing a letter to Joey.

i Dear Joey,

I'm at the Malfoy manor right now. I thought I let you know because I only said I was going to the field. Anyway. A big hug for you.

Luvs Chris.

/i 

You rolled it up and bound it to the leg of Spoc. You said the destination and Spoc flew off. You looked after him until he was only a tiny black spot against the clear blue sky. You turned your head to look at Draco. His eyes were closed so you thought he was a sleep. You were looking at his fine features. His beautiful porcelain coloured skin, his amazing bone structure and the light blond hair what was falling in front of his eyes. His full lips..

His full lips I really like to kiss..

i I knew it! /i 

But.. Whitney! Whitney… dreamy sigh..

i Noo! Draco! /i 

Shut up..

"Like what you see Chris" Draco smirked. His eyes still closed. You looked at Whitney iff she heard you but she was still reading her book. You could hear her music so it was standing really loud. "No I'm just looking at you because you're sooo damn ugly" you replied smirking. "Whatever helps you sleep at night dear" he replied with an smirk. You sighted and turned your attention to Whitney. You start stroking her hair. She looked up and smiled warmly. You returned the smile. She went back to her reading again. "So… what's going on between you and Whitney then." You heard Draco asking. You turned your head back to him and gave a small smile. His eyes were open by now. You thought they were beautiful. Ice cold met yet hot as fire. "Are you two an item" he went on when you didn't respond. "I don't know.." you stumbled. "You look like one" he replied looking intently at you. "I.. I don't know. We didn't talk about that yet." You mumbled more to yourself than to Draco. He didn't reply. He just looked at you with those beautiful eyes of him. You felt a shiver run true your spine. You kept holding your gaze at his. In his eyes lied a hint of jealousy and anger. You didn't know to who it was. Not wanting to look away. After a few minutes you broke away. You couldn't hold that look any longer. You looked down at Whitney again. Who was still reading her book. You then took gently her headphone of her head and whispered in her ear seductively.: "We need to talk dear". She looked up at you strangely. You smiled a little and she returned it. She looked weird up at Draco but then shrugged whatever she was thinking off and stood up. "Let's go to your room" she said. "Sure" you replied and stood up also.

At your room she sat down at the ground with her back the bedpost. You sat down next to her and lied your head in her lap. You smiled upon her. "So what you wanted to talk about" Whitney asked. "Well.. About us actually.." you started. "You're gonna break up with me aren't you" she interrupted you tears forming in her eyes. She pushed you away and stood up. She was walking to the door. "Whitney wait" you sighed. "It is more the other way around" you said. "I wanted to know if were like an item" you mumbled your cheeks turning red. She looked a little odd at you but then it sank true. "Ooh, I don't know.. I'd like to be though" she stumbled turning red also. "Me too" you blurted out clasping your hands for your mouth. Whitney's face lit up and a smile broke through. She chuckled at the sight of you being embarrassed. "Good.. so to make it officially.. do you want to go out with me" she replied grinning. "I sure do!" you exclaimed. You than almost jumped on her and kissed her madly.

You two fell down onto the bed and burst into laugher. She leaned in and kissed you softly on the lips. You put your hands beside her head and deepened the kiss. She parted her lips and you smirked. You entered her mouth and played with her tongue. Her hands swivelled around your waist and she began stroking your back softly. She went down with her hands under your pants on to your ass. You moaned in her mouth with getting as respond she grabbing your ass hard. You moaned a little harder. You just felt her smirk. You then began planting little kisses on her jaw to her neck. You bit in her neck softly. You heard her trying to hold back a moan but she failed miserably. You bit a little harder and then licking the bite mark softly. She let go of your ass and started to make her way up. She pulled a little on the edge of your top. You smirked and pulled away. "Is that a hint my dear Whitney" you smirked. "Actually it is" she smirked back. You looked thoughtfully at her and then pulled it slowly off, showing your green lace bra. She gazed at your exposed skin. You pushed her down and straddled at her. She put your hands on your hips and made her way up cupping your breasts. She stroked them and massaged them. You let out a little moan. She then came up and gave you a lick between your breasts. She pulled away and couldn't help but smile. You grabbed the back of her head and pulled her close to yours. Your mouths were now inches apart and you licked her lips. She chuckled and pulled you down on top of her. You kissed her heard and passionately. She seemed to respond with the same enthusiasm. Whitney then rolled over. She was now the one on top. She smirked evilly. Your hands made it to the edge of her shirt pulling it a little. "Is that a hint my dear Chris" she mocked you. "Actually it is" you winked. She then slowly began to strip of her top. You followed her top with your fingers brushing over the skin she just exposed. You stopped by her red bra. You stroked over the skin a little above it and tried to pull little of the bra aside showing her nipple. Your tongue brushed over it. You heard her moan. It send a shiver true your spine. Her nipples hardened when you licked them. You pulled back and just looked at them. This were the most amazing breast you've ever seen. "They're beautiful" you mumbled. "I find them rather small" Whitney replied. You looked up and saw a little sadness in them. Your jaw dropped. "They're not small.. they're prefect!" you replied upset. You rubbed Whitney's breast again turning your look back to them. "I don't get it, I would kill for having those" you mumbled. "But you have them" she said smirking. You then grabbed them hard. She gave a yelp. You smiled and then…

The door burst open.

You both shrieked and looked who was in the door opening. It was Draco. His jaw dropped and just stand there with the doorknob still in his hands. You turned red and grabbed for something to cover you up. You by accident grabbed Whitney's green shirt and she grabbed your red tank top. Draco didn't even blink. "Draco!" you and Whitney shouted in unison. "What!" he smirked. You sighed. "What do you want?" Whitney asked harsh. "My dad wanted to see Chris for some reason." He replied not keeping his eyes of you two. "Sooner or later his eyes will drop out" you mumbled, hard enough for Draco to hear. He rolled his eyes and motioned for you to follow him. You sighed and gave Whitney a peck on the lips and followed him. "I don't know what he wants from you but it has to be important. He wants to meet you at his office." He said a little bitter.

b In Lucius' office /b 

Draco closed the door softly leaving you alone with his father. It was a cold office. Not qua temperature but it looked cold. It was black with blue and silver. It was pretty though. "Please sit down" Lucius said. You sat down at the chair in front of his desk. It was a heavy wooden desk. You were a little intimidated by it all. He had an odd look in his eyes. "I wanted to talk with you about something" he began. You nodded insecure. "Do you fancy Whitney" he asked. You were taken back with his question. "Yeah… I guess so.." you stumbled not looking in his eyes. "Look at me when your speaking!" he demanded. Your eyes shot up to meet his. "So are you.. not interested in to boys or men." He asked. "I am sir, but I like Whitney too" you said awkward. "Hmmm" he hummed. He stood up and walked up to you. He sat on his desk just a few inches apart from you. "Is there anything else, sir" you said wanting to get away. "Yes there actually is Christina" he replied smirking. He grabbed his wand and locked the door. You shrieked from the sudden movement and looked to the door. He then mumbled a silencing spell. You were panicking by now. Why did he put an silencing spell on the room and why did he locked the door. You grabbed a hold of the armrests to pull you up. Lucius then pointed his wand at you so you didn't get up. "Scream little Chrissy" he whispered seductively. He scared you really. Lucius then grabbed your arm yanking it so you fell on the floor. He pushed himself on you. You tried to kick him and hit him but it didn't seem to help. He grabbed your wrists and pulled them above your head holding them tight with one hand. He start grabbing your breasts massaging them hard and painfully you screamed:" Let me go!" but he just smirked at your screaming. You felt him grew hard. Your eyes grew wide. He then began to tear your top of. You heard a cracking noise and figured your top was ripped apart. "stop" you cried. But he didn't. Lucius put his head down nibbling and biting at your nipples. It hurt like hell. You yelled in pain. You hit him in his face. Lucius finally let a little go of you looking surprised by your actions. "You little bitch" he hissed. He grabbed his wand and muttered a spell. You eyes were bounded above your head with a rope which cut in your flesh. You tried getting your hands out of it but it didn't help. Cuts were forming on your wrist. Blood dripping out of them. You couldn't think strait, your thoughts were clouded by panic. You kicked and hit whatever you could. Lucius got only more amused with this. Tears were forming in your eyes. He unbuttoned your pants and ripped it of. You began to kick more forcefully. He then pulled his pants down showing his cock. Which you didn't want to see and you closed your eyes. He pulled your knickers down and spread your legs. He hold them firmly so you couldn't kick anymore. You were still trying to get your hands lose. You felt the ropes were getting looser. He positioned himself between your legs and entered you. All your attempts to escape stopped. It hurt, him entering you. Lucius began than trusting in you. It hurt even more. After a few moments you refund spirit to fight against him. You try fumble your hands out of the ropes. He noticed you had stopped your attempts and didn't notice your hands which were almost free. He began to trust harder in you and you could feel him coming. You squeezed your eyes shut from the pain he was causing. Lucius laughed at this. You felt anger flaring up in you and pulled your hands out of the ropes and hit him hard in the face. Lucius fell unconscious on top of you. You pushed him out and off you. You felt awful and dirty. Tears were now dripping of your cheek. You wanted to be as fast as possible away from here. You grabbed your clothes which were scattered on the floor. Your top was ripped apart but you still could put on your pants. You put your pants on and searched for something to hide your exposed upper body. You saw a towel lying on the ground and grabbed it. You plant it around your bra so it formed a sort of top. Lucius wand was still lying on the ground. It was grabbed by you and it had to lift the spell up which was closing the door. You peeked your head out of the room hoping no-one would see you. No-one was in sight and you runned as fast as you could back to your room. Nobody was in there, too your luck. You felt sow dirty you felt like scrubbing your skin off. You grabbed your wand and locked the door. You didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. You just wanted to be alone and cry into yourself. And to take a great bath. You decided to do it all and walked to your bathroom. It had a huge bath in it. It was mint green. You put the water on and threw some relaxing oil in it. It smelled like lavender. That always seemed to calm you down. You stripped your clothes off. When the bath was full you stepped into it. You let yourself sank to the bottom and felt the water reducing the pain a little.

What the fuck was he doing? And why..

i Well it was obvious he was trying to rape you.. /i 

But why…

/i ….? /i 

I should've hold him back.

/i You did try… /i 

If I hadn't been so nice to him.. This probably wouldn't had happened.

/i So you deserved it for being nice to him! /i 

I guess so… I must've dared him or something. He wouldn't do it out of himself I must have given him a reason… It's all my fault… I hate myself…

After thinking this you burst out into cries.. How could you have let him? It was all your fault.

You were putting the blame all by you, however it was all Lucius'.

b A few hours later when you got out of your bath /b 

The bath did help a little. It reduced the pain but didn't stop the thoughts of accusing yourself being the blame of Lucius raping you. But you did feel really tired now. You decided to sleep here but with your door locked. You turned into your pyjama's. A black boxer with a tank top. You put the blankets around you and curled up into a ball.

b Last day before going to Hogwards /b 

You hadn't eaten in days and purple bags were forming under your eyes. You only showered and drank some water. You were studying most of the time. To forget the whole Lucius-raping-you thing. It helped a little.You wrote Joey a letter which said that you were staying at the Malfoy's until school and that you would meet at the train. He replied it was okay but he and his parents were a little worried. You said there was no need to be worried only that you needed some time to figure things out. You hadn't had any contact with Whitney or Draco either. You often heard them standing in front of your door yelling at you to open the door.

It was now around 11 o'clock. You decided to get your school supplies. You knew Draco and Whitney had gotten them yesterday. You took a shower and didn't look into the mirror. You knew you had to look awful. After your shower you picked out a black trousers with a green tank top. It felt a little loose so you decided to look into he mirror after all. You were taking back a little with your reflection. You saw a girl with dim red hair, purple bags under her eyes a little skinny in the face and with some lifeless green eyes. You shrugged it off and grabbed your green handbag. You opened the door of your room and walked to the library. There was the nearest fireplace. You luckily didn't ran not into someone. You grabbed some floopowder and stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley" you yelled. Your voice sounded weird into your ears. It was deeper than before. Maybe because you hadn't spoken to anyone in days.

b At Diagon Alley /b 

You were walking around searching for your school stuff. After a while you finally found the bookshop. When you were searching for your books you noticed that you already went threw the books. You used them last year at Devinascomce. You still had those books so you didn't bought them. You then went to the quiddich shop to gaze at the brooms. You walked into the store and bumped into a tall bloke. "Please, watch were you are going" you said harsh and politely at the same time. "If you say so" you heard him say with an accent. You looked up to look at the boys face. He had pretty blue eyes with half long fiery red hair. He had freckles every were. He looked very boyish. You liked it. You smiled and walked towards the brooms. "I'm Ron" he said after you. "I'm not" you replied and you heard him chuckled. You saw a firebold and you were almost drooling over it. "Please don't drool over the brooms" someone said. You looked were the voice came from and you looked at a boy with black hair which stood up to.. everywhere. He had emerald green eyes and lightning bold on his forehead. You immediately knew who the boy was. Harry Potter, the boy who lived. You decided to not let him know you already know his famous arse. Standing besides him was Ron. He had an wide smile plastered on his face. "If you say so" you mocked Ron. You heard Ron grin at your commend. "Hi, I'm Harry" he said sticking his hand out. You looked at the hand and said the same thing you said to Ron. "I'm not". "Oh luckily you aren't indeed." Harry said thoughtfully. "Just imagine too cute little harry's" you replied smirking. He cocked an eyebrow at you but Ron smiled. "I'm just get going" you replied a little tired and walked away not looking back at the two boys. You finished your shopping and went to the joke shop. With the prospect of seeing the twins you cheered up a bit. You hoped Fred and George would be there. You then realised that boy, Ron looked almost exactly the same as Fred and George. You walked inside the Joke shop. You saw a redhaired boy lying on the counter with his eyes clothes. You sneaked up on him and saw it was George. "What a way to greet a customer" you whispered in his ear. He stirred and shot up. "Please stay of all the stuff" he said monotone. Like he studied it in. He then saw who you were and his eyes lit up. "HI! Chris! Long time no see" he pouted. "You just could've wrote to me" you said a little bitter. "I'm sorry dear but it was so busy.. the new school year is beginning and all the students need new pranks." He said yawning. "And terrible it is" you winked. "I mean nothing is more horrible than making money". "You are soo right you know" he said in a high pitched voice. You smiled a little. "But what made you come down here, in hell?" he asked curious. "I needed to get my school supplies but it turned out to be just getting a few new quills and stuff for potions. So I decided to come down here too." You said giving him a little smile. "So you girl couldn't resist my manhood" he smirked. "Yeah and that too" you winked. "But girly girl you look not at your best. Something happened?" He asked looking concerned. "Naah not really just tired" you winked. "Are you sure?" he asked again. "Yeah I'm sure" you said. "Allright then" he said looking like he didn't believe you. You couldn't blame him. You did look awful. "But where is Fred" you said changing the subject. "He is away, leaving me here alone" George pouted. "Where is he than.." you asked. "I guess with Mandy" he said with an disgusted look on his face. You were confused. "Who is Mandy.." you asked. "That is his new girlfriend.. "he said bitter. You looked concerned. "Why so bitter" you said. "Because he's leaving me here alone. He didn't show up for days now. He only wrote a letter saying he wasn't going to be around a few days. You know what it's like to be whole alone in a busy shop" he exclaimed. "No, but I can imagine.. don't you have any employees or something?" you asked. "No we haven't, we put all the money in research and new products" he replied. You thought for a minute and replied: "I'd like to help, even for free but, you have to teach me a few things about pranking.". He thought a minute about it. "Hmm that's not a bad idea, not a bad idea at all actually. Maybe you could help." He replied. "But I have school.. so I can only help on Holidays." You said. "Hmm that's alright. Fred mostly flies off during holidays anyways" he said thoughtfully. "You're hired" he said sticking his hand out. You chuckled and grabbed his hand and shook it.


	17. The evil Pink boxers part 16

Part sixteen

b Back at the Mansion /b 

When you were back you went up to your bedroom to putt your stuff away. You opened the door and walked inside. "Where the fuck have you been!" someone exclaimed. It turned out to be Draco. He was sitting on your bed with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Ignoring his question you started to put your things away. "Answer my question" he said furious. You snapped your head to face him. "Or else? You're gonna hit me again?" you said calmly but just had to notice that anger was flaring up in your eyes. His face softened at this comment. "No.. no.. I'm really sorry I did that too you…" he mumbled. You rolled your eyes as a comment. "But I'm really worried about you, I haven't seen you in days. To be more precise since the day my father asked for you… " he said thoughtfully. You're eye twitched when you remembered that. It totally ruined your good mood you had since you saw George. Draco noticed that twitch in your eyes. "You haven't eaten in days, you look terrible" he went on. "Go on with the compliments Malfoy" you spat. "I'm just concerned" he said. "And what about Whitney, she thinks you hate her!" he exclaimed. "Since when do you care about other people Draco?" you asked coldly. "Since Whitney is my family…" he said. "So he doesn't care for me then" you thought sadly. "Still" you said. "Do you think I like it when she is all down, depressed and angry all the time?" he asked. "She almost looks as terrible as you!" he added shouting. "I'm going to have a bath" you said prompt. Draco opened his mouth to say something but then realised what you said. "Whatever Chris, but you should check on Whitney after that" he said coldly. By this he left you alone. "Maybe I should go to Whitney" you thought. You cancelled the bath and went outside looking for Whitney. You decided to go first to her bedroom. You knocked but she didn't respond you knocked again, but still no response. You opened the door softly and saw Whitney lying curled up as a ball in her bed. Her face held purple bags under her eyes and she was almost as pale as the sheets. You could tell she hadn't been eating in days. From just seeing her lying there you got all warm inside. Even a smile crept on your face.

Some arms swivelled around your waist. "I'm happy you still can smile" someone whispered in your ear. You turned around too look who it was and noticed it was Lucius Malfoy. You opened your mouth to scream but he muffled it up with his hands. Only a loud hiss could be heard. In the corned of your eye you saw Whitney steering. "I don't like what you did to me the other say" he hissed angrily. "Let me go!" you tried to scream but his hands smothered you. Whitney's eyes flustered open and you tried to get her attention. She saw you in the arms of Lucius and his hands over you mouth. Fear written all over your face. "What the fuck" she stumbled. She then fully awoke. "Let her go!" she yelled. She jumped out of her bed, only wearing a black short and a red tank. Lucius didn't let go of you but was grabbing his wand. Whitney once more screamed to let you go before running towards you.

"CRUCIO!" Lucius shouted. The spell hit Whitney full in the chest. She fell down and started to shake frantically. Wounds were appearing on her arms, legs everywhere! "NOOO" you screamed. You bit in Lucius hand and let you go. "You stupid bitch!" he exclaimed. He hit you in the face. "What is it with people hitting me" you mumbled before everything went black.

"Whitney… Draco… Lucius" where you first thoughts when you opened your eyes. Everything what caught your eyes was white. "Wtf.." you mumbled. You tried to sat up but your head awfully hurt. As a compromise you leaned back on your elbows and looked around once more. You saw you were in a big white room with many beds, white too. By one there were the curtains round the bed closed. Wondering who was lying there you noticed a blond headed boy sitting in the chair next to your bed. It was Draco. He was half lying half sitting in the chair. A magazine covering his chest. He was a sleep with light blonde hair falling in his eyes. He looked beautiful.

"Draco..?" you said surprised. His eyes flustered open, and were caught by yours. "You're awake" he smiled. Yes he actually smiled! "Yeah" you smiled back. "could you tell me where we are and what happened making us being here? You asked. "Sure babe" he smirked. "Oh that famous smirk of his" you thought.

"a few minutes after I went to my room I heard Whitney scream." His words brought you out of your thoughts. "I saw you standing there hold by my father. I heard my father yell CRUCIO and I ran up on you and my dad. Then he hit you in the face. You fell down on the carpet.." he said. You didn't notice him coming nearer and he caressed the bruise on your cheek. You winced when he touched it. "I yelled at my father and he looked up, my mother came down the corridor and eyed the whole situation and hexed my father. After that she helped me with you and Whitney. She said it was best going to Hogwards and she would take care of my dad" Draco smiled. You gazed at him in surprise. "He and Narcissa saved your and Whitneys but" you thought. "My hero" you winked. "Yeah" he said cockily.

The door opened and a tall older looking man with a silvery long beard walked in. "Aah you are awake miss Reinaert." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. "It sure looks like it" you smiled. "I guess mr. Malfoy has already told you the whole rescuing story" he winked. You chuckled and nodded. "Well tomorrow the other student will arrive in the evening and lessons don't start until the day after tomorrow. You will be released form the hospital wing in an hour or so and then you, young mr. Malfoy and miss Lestrange will sleep in the Slytherin dorms. I think the prefects lounge will suit you all." He smiled with that twinkle in his eyes. "Get well soon miss Reinaert and you and mss Lestrange will be sorted in 2 hours." and with that he walked away.

"How is Whitney doing?" you asked Draco. "Except a few bruises she's alright. Madam Pomfrey could fix her all up" he said. "GO AWAY WITH THAT NEEDLE!" you heard someone scream. You then saw the curtains pulled away and a frantic Whitney was standing there. She formed a cross with her fingers and held that in front of her. "You're EVIL! Go away with that thing!" she yelled. You and Draco looked at each other and then bust into laugher. Whitney turned around confused but then saw you and Draco there laughing. "CHRIS!" she screamed and with that she jumped on your bed making it creak heavily. She pulled you in a tight hug. "WHITNEY!" you screamed back. Draco put his hands on his ears and turned away. "You're all right!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, luckily and I can tell you too with that jumping of you!" you laughed. "Yeah, I can handle more than one crucio" she said cockily. She let go of you and looked you up and down. "You lost weight" she said looking sad. "You two! You look awful" you grinned. "I take that as a compliment" she winked.

"Miss Lestrange and miss Reinaert! Calm down!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. You and Whitney burst into laugher. "Whitney, you need a shot" you teased. Her eyes grew wide and she jumped of the bed hiding under it. You and madam Pomfrey chuckled. "It's alright mss Lestrange, you'll survive without one to" she grinned. "Now get to your dorms to get ready for the sorting." She added. You sticked your head under the bed and said: "Come on babe we need to get ready". Her face lit up when you called her babe and she came out of her hiding place. You grabbed her hand and walked up to Draco, you put an arm around his waist and pulled him with you and Draco. "Our hero" you and Whitney said in unison. Draco smirked in respond and turned a little red. "Come on, we have to get ready" he said.

b In the prefects dorm /b 

"Whit? Have you seen my top…" you said. Then you saw Whitney had it on. "You found it" you stated smiling. "Yeah" she said smirking. "Clothes were scattered everywhere. "Hurry up woman!" Draco exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "Oh did you want to borrow it?" Whitney asked serene. She pulled the top of throwing it to Draco. He caught it properly and glared at her. "Damn you lost some weight Whit!" you exclaimed looking at her exposed upper body. "Look who's talking" she responded looking at you. You only were in a bra and a hot pants and some converse. Draco looked from the one to an other. They both last weight. Their ribs were showing. To much for his liking but he carefully held his mouth.

After an good half hour you decided to wear a green loose sweater with an wide open neck which showed your shoulder on the left. And a navy blue cami with green converse. Whitney decided on a same sweater only grey with a black cami and white converse. You straightened your hair and let it jump everywhere due some wax. Whitney straightened it and put it in a pony tail. She looked beautiful. And Draco decided for just a black pants with black converse (you and forced them on him) and a black t-shirt. His hair fell gently in front of his eyes. He looked as stunning as always.

"Finally we can go" Draco exclaimed. You and Whitney chuckled and gave him both an arm. The three of you walked to the great hall. All of the professors were already there and you were a littler nervous. You could see in Whitney's eyes she was too. You smiled to her and she smiled back. "It is really empty here" you heard Draco mumble.

There was only one big table in the whole great hall. Five seats were left open. Professor Dumbledore stood up and motioned you to sit down. You sat down next to Whitney and to your left was Draco. Then a professor with a tight bun on the back of her head came inside with a stool and an old looking hat. "Hello, I'm professor McGonagall" she introduced herself to you and Whitney. "If Whitney Lestrange would like to come here." She said. Whitney stood up and sat down at the stool the professor was motioning to. Professor McGonagall put the hat on Whitney's hat, which sank over her eyes. After a few minutes the hat had made up his mind. "SLYTHERIN" it shouted. Whitney smirked cockily and sat down next to you. "Chris Reinaert please" McGonagall said. Whit gave you a comforting squeeze in the hand and you stood up. You took place at the stool and the hat was set on your face. It sunk over you eyes just as it did by Whitney.

"Hmm interesting, Slytherin blood running true your vanes. But a good and brave heart. Very clever but very sneaky too, were to place you?" it said inside your head. "Please make up your mind" you thought. "a girl with a short temper huh, well.. were to place you?" "SLYTHERIN!" the hat exclaimed. It was taken of you head and a smile crept on your face when you saw the bright faces of Whitney and Draco. You sad down at the table between them. Draco give you a side hug and Whitney lashed her fingers with you. You gave her a quick peck on the lips and you could feel her smirk when you did that. Draco looked away jealousy reading in his eyes. The professors looked a little surprised by your action but then just accept it. "You will sleep in the prefects room for this night and you can wonder true the castle tomorrow. You will be given other dorms in the morning. And young mr. Malfoy well contain at the prefects dorm." Professor Dumbledore said. After this food popped up on the table and you all dug in.

b After diner /b 

"You're so lucky you are a prefect" Whitney said when you were back at the prefects dorm. It was a beautiful room. Very big too. "Imagine when this is all for myself, without you 2" he smirked looking around. "It would be very empty though" you said smiling. "That too" he said.

"let's do something" Whitney wined. "I know something to do" you said thoughtfully. "Something that includes me too please" Draco said neglected. "Oh sorry, than I don't know something" you smirked. Draco rolled his eyes at you. "Imagine that your eyes would stick that way forever" you said thoughtfully. Whitney chuckled and started stroking your hair. Your lied with your head in her lap and she sat with her bad against the four poster bed. Draco lied on the bed playing with a little ball.

"Why did Lucius said that he didn't like what you did to him last time" Whitney said thoughtfully. She caught you of guard with he question. Your cheeks turned pink but you didn't say anything. "Chris?" she asked. A sigh escaped your lips. "I don't want to talk about it" you mumbled. "Talking about it is better.. " she said. "She has a point Chris" Draco agreed with Whitney. "Just.. let's go to sleep" you said standing up and walking to a random bed. You pulled your clothes off and got into a big shirt and crawled under the sheets. Whitney and Draco exchanged worried looks but decided to let it go. "She will talk eventually" Draco mouthed to Whitney. And Whitney nodded a little insecure.

b The next morning /b 

The sun was shining in your eyes. You squeezed them a little to block the sun out. You sat up and looked around. After a few moments you realised you were in the prefects dorm. Draco and Whitney were peacefully asleep in their beds. You looked at the time and you noticed it was 7:30. You looked true the window and saw it was going to be a beautiful hot day. And you stepped out of bed silently to go to the bathroom. After a quick cold shower you were fully awake and smelled like apples. You sniffed the sent in and were happy you've gotten up so early. You grabbed a fluffy white towel and put it around you.

"What to wear? What to wear" you mumbled. A pair of hands swivelled around your waist and a head rested on your shoulder. "What about nothing girlygirl" you heard Whitney say. You could hear she wasn't fully awake. You turned around and saw she was suppressing a yawn. "Yeah why not, let's all walk around naked" you rolled your eyes. A small smile crept on her face and cuddled up some more with you. She closed her eyes again. "Whit, go back to sleep honey" you whispered in her ear. "What about you" she mumbled. "I'm going to wonder around a little" you smiled. "all right then" she said. After you led her back to her bed you stood again in front of the closet.

A baby blue tank and a loose skirt which was navy blue and some cute flip-flops. You looked in the mirror and decided this was all right. You walked up to Whitney and pressed a kiss on her forehead before leaving. "Can I get one of those" you heard Draco mumble. He leaned on his elbows with his eyes half closed. "Sure dear" you smiled and walked up on him giving him a kiss on the forehead too. "Thanks mommy" he teased. In respond you playfully smacked him on the arm before walking outside.

b After breakfast /b 

You decided to have an early breakfast so after that you could do whatever you pleased. It was round 9 o'clock and in the hall you bumped into a professor with long black greasy hair. "I'm sorry professor" you said apologizing. "Doesn't matter ms. Reinaert, it's still early." He replied yawning. "It sure is" you smiled and walked true. After a while you came outside. You sniffed in the great pure air. You started walking true the long grass and came out by a quiddich pitch. You jaw dropped and you felt the eager to fly. Luckily you had put your wand with you. "Acio Nimbus 2001!'" you yelled. After a few minutes you saw your broom heading for you. When it reached you, you patted it lightly and climbed up. You pushed off and you were flying true the air. It felt great. Like all worries were blown away by it, you moving to Ireland, you dad marrying that slut, Lucius raping you, Lucius crucioing (?) Whitney. You couldn't wait to try out for quiddich team. A smile crept on your face when you saw a lake with a large tree next to it.

You set in a dive and landed nicely next to the tree. You sat down with your back against the tree and stared of to the water. Not one though popped up in your head and you liked it best that way. Just staring in the water.


	18. The evil Pink boxers part 17

Introduction:

You are Chris. To those who are now wondering if you are a boy or a girl. You are a girl. Your full name is Christina Andrea Reinaert. You are a red head with sparkly green eyes and are 16 years old. You are Irish but live in Finland. You love to paint and your very good at it too just like singing. You always loved to sang and you have an amazing voice to do it with. You have an great attitude what puts you in much trouble. You go to a wizard school somewhere in Finland. Called: Devinascomce. (I know it's a pretty lame name but hey, you make some name for it!) You love it there. However you are an outcast there because your quite a nutter. Most of the people there are so plain and well they don't accept you being an goofball much of the time. The friends you do got, are as insane as you are and are outcasts too. You are in your 6th year there. Your mother left you and your dad when you where five. You don't remember much of her though.

I guess this is enough. You will more discover about yourself during the story.

Part One:

You, Fred, Linda and Rose lied happily in the grass under an big Oak tree near the castle.  
"Aaaah finally those tests are over!" Fred exclaimed. Frederique (a girl!) is your best friend and neighbour. She had curly brown hair and had pretty grey eyes. She was about your height and was an amazing pianist. "Indeed finally!" Rose replied. "I thought they never would end. Horrible it was!". Rose is your best friend after Fred. You've known her since you went to Devinascomce. A bit of a drama queen she is. With pretty blond hair. Very short, a bit boyish. She had a dreamy voice like she was always dreaming. "Yeah they were terrible indeed. I'm glad were done for this year" you exclaimed with your eyes up to sky watching those funny clouds. "Were done with the tests.. so you all know what this means right!" Linda started "Summer vacation!" Fred and Rose cheered in unison. You on the other hand weren't that happy about the vacation. Sure you loved vacation and summer too. But you didn't like the spending of your holiday. "What is the matter Chris? I thought you loved vacation?" Fred asked. "Yeah I do.." you replied. "But what?" Linda asked. "Well.. " you started. "I have to go to the Malfoys again. My dad is on a "businesstrip" again.. with his girlfriend" you mumbled. "Oooh I'm sorry for you. You don't like them huh." Rose replied pulling you into a comforting hug knowing how you hated to go to the Malfoys. Your dad worked at the Ministry. He was in love with his job and his secretary. He goes a lot on vacation with her with saying to you he has to go on a business trip. He doesn't know that you know from his girlfriend. And when he goes off he drops you off with the Malfoys. He did that since you were about eight. Since he was in love with his secretary. You didn't hate all the Malfoys.. just Draco. His parents are okay. They aren't very much around what contains in much fights between you and Draco. "No I don't like them very much" you sighed with a drepessed look on your face. "Ah cheer up Reinaert! We will write you as much as possible!" Linda exclaimed. "Yeah" Rose and Fred agreed "And your dad doesn't go until a good 2 weeks." Fred says. "Don't worry until the night before lassy" Rose winked at you.  
"Alright then" you rolled your eyes. "Now let us get prepared for that fancy diner"

Fast forward to one day until your dad leaves

"Oh come on dad! I need to get some stuff before I go to the Malfoys" you pouted.  
"Alright then" your father agreed. "Here you are. 500 Galleons. That must be enough."  
"Thanks dad!" you said cheerfully accepting the money. "I gotta go now! Bye" you said hugging him. You went over to your neighbour Fred. Frederique was already waiting outside for you. "Okay let's go then!" she said while grabbing your wrist and dragged you inside to the fireplace. You both grabbed some floo powder. You went in first and said firmly Diagon alley. You began spinning around and the green flames licked around you. You stopped spinning and fell out of the fire place. Fred popped up right behind you and fell over you. You shoved her off you and stood up. Linda and Rose came running over to you. Helping you brush of the dust and ash. You all first went shopping for clothes. When you got these you wanted to get some stuff to make pranks on Draco. You needed some quills, ink, candy and stuff for potions. Several hours later you found yourselves tired but satisfied sitting on a bunch of chairs holding a big ice cream.  
"How late is it?" Rose asked. Linda looked at her watch and shrieked "it's 20 past 5! I have to go home!" "shit me too" Rose mumbled. "Well see you all later and don't forget to write!" Rose said as goodbye hugging all of you. "Hey Chris don't let Malfoy get to you" Linda winked. "No I won't. See you 2 next year then" you replied. After a few minutes of silence you said:" So It's you and me then mate." "Jup I guess so" Frederique chuckled. "Shall we go than too?" "Sounds like a plan to me" you answered.

When you got home it was awfully quiet.  
"Dad?" you called. "Are you home?" You heard nothing. You went to the living room but your saw no-one. You called your dad again but still didn't heard a thing. You got a little panicked now.

What if something happened?

You walked to your room and you still didn't found your dad. You searched threw the whole house and didn't found him. You were freaking out by now.

But then found a note in the kitchen that said: "Hey Sweety, I left on my business trip somewhat earlier. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you but they needed me now." 

Yeah you're girlfriend was eager to fuck you, you mean!

You fumbled up the note and threw it out of the window. Your cheery mood was immediately over. You prepared some food, grabbed your painting stuff and went outside sitting on the porch. It was quite warm for the time of the day. You had a clear view over the village you lived in. Your house was on top of a slope so you had a panoramic view. You ate your food and began to paint the view. Painting always seemed to calm you down. You could express al your emotions in it. After a while it was getting dark and the moon was rising. It was shining fierce so you didn't need to get any light. But after a few hours it was getting chilly and you went to bed.

You woke up from the ringing of your cell phone. You groaned and picked up the phone.  
i Hi honey, with me. I just called you to make sure you woke up in time /i your dad said cheerfully  
"Hi dad. Thank you very much. I wouldn't like to be late" you answered, sarcasm dripping from your voice.  
i You're welcome sweety /i your dad replied not noticing your sarcasm.

"Why did you went earlier on your business trip" you asked bad-moodly

i Uhm.. I'm sorry honey I have to go /i he replied

"Sure dad, bye bye" and you hung up.

You looked at your clock and noticed it was just 6:30!  
"Bloody hell, that early wasn't necessary" you mumbled. But you were awake so you got out of bed and stumbled to the shower. You washed your hair with some apple-scented shampoo. You just loved apples and the smell of it. You came out of the shower dried your hair magically and straitened it. You were allowed to use magic out of school. Due to it was very hot you picked out some black shorts, a green top and a forest green bandana with some Vans shoes. You really loved the bandana. It did made your red hare look like it was even more red. You didn't applied make-up. You didn't need to. You were a natural beauty and were pretty damn proud of it. After you finished dressing you went down to make some breakfast. It contained some cereal with an apple.

After finishing breakfast you went packing your stuff. It turned out to fit in your cabin trunk. You didn't expect it but you were glad it did. You looked at the time and it was almost time to go. You needed to be there at 11 am and it was now 10:55. You dragged your cabin trunk downstairs and placed it in the fire place. You grabbed some floo powder and exclaimed: "Malfoy Manor". You began to spin around and suddenly stopped what make you trip over your cabin trunk into the living room of the Malfoys. You stood up and grumbled. While dusting your clothes off. You looked up right in the face of an arrogant looking Draco Malfoy. He cocked an eyebrow at you. "What! Never seen a girl in your life Malfoy?" you sneered. He smirked "Yes I have Reiheart but none of them fell so quickly for me"  
"I wonder why" you glared.

That smirk suits him well  
iI did not just think that/i

You heard some voices and then Draco's parents came in.  
"Hello dear, has Draco given you a good welcome?" Narcissa welcomed you in a friendly hug  
"Hello Mrs. Malfoy" you replied "Hello Christina" Lucius greeted you.  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy" you answered shaking his hand. You were a tad nervous because you hadn't seen them since last Christmas. "Draco, get some house elves to get Christina's trunks to her room." Narcissa went on against Draco. "Oh that isn't necessary. I'll get my trunks myself" you said. You weren't found on the way the Malfoys treaded the house elves.  
You grabbed your trunks and went off to the hallway. You stumbled up the stairs to your room. You room was a beautiful shade of green with black. And you added some orange ornaments yourself. It was rather a weird combination of colours but you loved it. It had an walk in closet and a king size bed. There was a bathroom attached to the room what had the same colours. You were unpacking your stuff when Draco came in. "My parents just left. We had to ask the house elves to make us some food" he said to you. "Can't prepare your own food Malfoy? I bet you don't even know how the oven works" you sneered. He didn't replied to you. He was more interested in your trunk. You walked to the bathroom to put your toothbrush and some other stuff there. When you came back you saw Draco nosing in your trunk. "Hey what are you doing!" you shouted. "Oh I'm just checking your underwear" he explain as if it was the most normal thing to do "it's kinda naughty you know" he smirked holding up a lace sea threw bra. "You perv!" you yelled while grabbing the bra out of his hands. "Out!" you demanded. And you pushed him out of your bedroom. "Oeh, feisty one" he chuckled walking to his room.

Aaah he's so annoying

i But very cute though /i

I guess so.. WHAT NO WAY HE'S CUTE!

i Just admit it /i

No

i Your stubborn mate /i

You got back unpacking and put your prank-stuff safely away underneath a plank of the floor what was loose. "Maybe it's not gonna be so bad after all" you chuckled. "What are you chuckling about?" Lucius asked cocking an eyebrow. Lucius was standing in your doorway. "Oh nothing sir. Only that this summer is going to be great" you replied cheerfully. "Alright then. If you say so" he smirked. "We just came back in time for diner so if you wanted to get ready for diner. It's served in half an hour. Would like to tell it to Draco to?" And he walked away. "Bloody purebloods. With their fancy diners" you grumbled into yourself. Then you walked off to Draco's room. The door was closed. You attempted to knock but then a other thought came into your head. You just walked in. You didn't see Draco anywhere. You heard he was in the shower.

This is my chance!  
i you're not going to do something nasty are you/i

You ran back to your room. Got some stuff from underneath the plank. And ran back to Draco's room. You made his closet open and sprayed some stuff over the clothes. You saw almost immediately effect. It took half an hour to get to the full effect of it.  
"Malfoy! Dinner is in half an hour!" you yelled. And then you got back to your room to take an shower. You slowly stripped your clothes off and stepped into the beautiful green with black shower. You washed your hear with apple scented shampoo. You just love the smell of it and it made feel relaxed. After you stepped washed your hair you smeared yourself in with baby lotion from Zwitsal. (do you know that stuff? I add a picture in the results). You stepped out of the shower and dried your hair magically and straitened it. You put the towel around you and you went into your walk in closet. "Rich-ass-bastards" you mumbled. Your clothes had to be a chic. So you picked out a green top, a long white pans with some flip-flops. Then you heard some-one scream. You figured out it was Draco. Draco came bursting in to your room with a pink boxer in his hand. You chuckled at the sight of a furious Draco with a pink boxer. "Chris! You're gonna pay for this!" he yelled at you what made you burst in to laughter. After a few minutes you could control your laughter again and said "Oh am I really?" He just glared at you. "Make my clothes turn into their normal colour" He demanded. "I'm sorry to say this mate but that isn't possible. It wears of in 2 days" you grinned evily.   
"What!" he yelled. "Are you serious?" "Hell yeah I am" you responded cheerfully. "You just gonna have to wear pink clothes" And you burst again into laughter. "You're so gonna pay for this" he mumbled. And he turned back to his room.

i I wonder what he is gonna wear /i

Something pink probably!

i You're so cruel /i  
Thank you mate

You looked at the time and it was time for dinner. You grinned in yourself when you imagined the look of Draco's parents when they saw Draco in Pink. (Me: O.o) You slowly walked down deep in thought when you bumped into Klink, one of the house elves. "I'm sorry Miss" Kink exclaimed. "It doesn't matter mate" you responded helping Kink up. "Thank you Miss" he responded. "You're welcome" you smiled. "Can I ask you something though?" you asked "Sure thing Miss" Kink replied. "Well I uhm,.. turned Draco's clothes pink and I was wondering if that could be undone?" "Sure thing Miss" Kink answered. "Well could you undo that pink colour on them by tomorrow morning?" you asked. "I will do that Miss" he said. "Thank you Kink" you smiled. You felt a little guilty about the whole turning Draco's clothes into pink thing. After that you went down to dinner. Draco and his parents were already there. Draco in his pink clothes. His dad didn't look amused but his mom surely did. You said next to Draco and he just glared at you. "Well let's start dinner" Narcissa said.  
During diner nothing was said. After you finished your meal you asked if you could be excused. "Sure dear" Narcissa replied. You went of wondering true the mansion. You really loved how the had equipped it. You had to admit. The Malfoy's did have style. Then you noticed an indoor-pool. "Wow!" you exclaimed.

I wanna go for a swim pouty face  
i Then get your bikini, woman /i

You ran to your room and got your bikini. It was black with pink and white.  
img src" http/images.wehkamp.nl/images/artikelen/9/3/930521sp.jpg" 

You loved this bikini. You figure came out amazing. You grabbed a towel and went back to the swimming pool. It was so big and beautiful.

img src" http/z. (image it deeper)

You threw your towel at a chair and dived into the pool. You always thought that when you have to go in it then you better do it with a bash. Or something like that. Anyway the water was clear and not to much chlorine was in it. You swam a few tracks and then heard someone throwing his towel at a chair too. You turned around and saw Draco standing there a the edge of the pool. He first dipped his foot in the water and then dived into it. He came swimming towards you. Well you didn't like this because you thought he was getting you back for what you had done to his clothes. No I mention it you didn't turn his swimming trunks into pink. You chuckled at the thought of doing it anyways. He was just a few feet away from you when he dived. You didn't see him and you slightly panicked and then felt how grabbed your ankle and put you under water. You yelped and came up again facing a smirking Draco. As a response on his action you dived under water swam around Draco whose back was now facing you. You came up and pushed him under water. You grinned and quickly swam away.   
"Hey where was that good for?" he yelled at you. "Where was your action good for" you respond. He stayed quiet. Thinking. "For turning my clothes pink!" he answered. "And that you call a good reason for yanking me under water?" you glared. "Yeah" he respond cheerfully. You sighed and went to the edge of the pool. Trying to get out. You didn't saw a ladder and were a exhausted from swimming. "Let me help you" Draco said. He climbed out of the pool and sticked a hand out. You eyed it suspiciously and then you grabbed it otherwise you didn't came out of the pool anyway. You pulled you out. You tripped and fell against his chest.

Wow quidditch has done a good thing to him… wow what.. no this is Draco! I shouldn't be thinking that way of him!  
i HA! You just admitted he is hot! /i  
I'm going to here this a long time aren't I?

i Yes you are dear. /i  
Bugger

"And there again you fall for me Reinaert" Draco smirked at you. "Don't flatter yourself to much mate" you replied trying to get out of his arms. He didn't let you go. "Draco, let me go." You demanded. "Now why should I do that?" he smirked. "Because otherwise I kick you where the sun doesn't shine" you sneered. He let you go immediately. You chuckled while grabbing your towel. Then you heard Draco whistle. You turned around immediately giving him a death glare. "Nice ass" he winked. "Perv" you mumbled and walked outside.

You walked to your room. You were in deep thought so you didn't see Lucius approaching. You bumped into each other and you felled his hand touching your but.

WTF!  
i Chill you girlygirl it was probably just an accident /i 

… wtf!...

You were surprised but didn't mention it. "I… I'm sorry sir" you apologised for bumping into him. He didn't respond and walked right on. You stared at him until he was out of sight. Then you snapped back into reality. You quickly went to you room and got a shower. To wash all that chlorine out of you hair. Underneath the shower you thought about what Mr. Malfoy did.

Did he do it on purpose? Or was it an accident?

You washed your hear with your beloved apple scented shampoo. You came to the conclusion it was just an accident. But it still bugged you a little. When you came into your room you saw Draco sitting on your bed. You shrieked and put your towel tighter on you. "Oh don't do that for me love" Draco smirked. "I do it JUST for you! And I'm not your love!" you replied angry. You didn't like him in your room while you had nothing on you except a white fluffy towel. "My parents flew off again" he said absent-minded looking at your legs. "Congratulations and can you stare at something else" you said still hotly. "Well thank you but my birthday isn't today" he sneered and looked at your face now. "Whatever" you muttered. "Anyway I'm bored so let's do something" he sort of demanded. "Malfoy.. If it hasn't gone trough your thick skull yet… I'm almost naked.. and I'm not a sort of toy for you" you replied while searching your want. "Well with that almost naked, I don't have a problem with that Reineart…" he winked. "Perv" you mumbled.

How many timed did I sad that this day? Pretty much didn't I

You found your want and magically dried your hair and straitened it. Draco was looking pretty jealous because he couldn't do magic outside school. You walked into your closet and grabbed a big t-shirt and some shorts. You put them on and went back into your room. Draco was stilling sitting on your bed going true some books of yours. "I didn't know you could read Malfoy" you sneered. He did reply with a glare. "Well I'm bored too so what did you wanted to do?" you asked. "Well I have some ideas…" he started. "No pervert things!" you interrupted him. "Ah well uhm.. I don't know" he answered. "Allright then. Let's go to bed then. You own bed Malfoy" you warned him. He made a pouty face what made you laugh. "Well go on. Out!" you cooed him away. "Aaah you know you want me" he smirked. You smacked him at the arm and shoved hem out of your room. After that you some paper and a quill to write to Frederique:

i Hiya girl,

How are you doing there? Here it is rather boring. I'm not a day here or Malfoy get's on my nerves already. But to take a little revenge I went to his room when he was showering and turned his clothes pink with that stuff I bought in the shop of those redheaded twin. Anyway his father didn't appreciate it much but his mother was amused with it. To bad I hadn't got the change to take a picture. Anyway I'm really bored. Please write me back soon

Much luvs from your rather bored friend  
Chris /i 

You wanted her to write about Lucius to but you know she would make a big thing out of it and stuff so you didn't write her about it. It was just an accident.. You yawned and decided to send it tomorrow morning. You put out your light and went to bed.

The next morning

You woke up stretched out. You looked at the time and it was 9:30. You were just in time for breakfast. You stood up walked in your closet and grabbed some sweatpants and some shirt. You didn't look what it was because you still were half a sleep. You put it on and looked into the mirror.

Damn my hair is a mess  
i Sweetheart look at your clothes.. /i

You looked to your clothes speechless. "DRACO!" you screamed. He didn't respond. You looked again at your clothes. There were 2 holes cut in it. Just guess where. Have you seen the film mean girls? If you have you know where the cuts are. Otherwise you're just…. Lame for don't seeing the film Mean Girls! (Me: hahaha evil grin). You stormed off to Draco's room. You didn't thought of putting an other t-shirt on. You opened the door quietly. You saw that Draco wasn't awake. He was sleeping like a baby. A few strands of hair were popping out above the sheets and you saw a arm dangling out of the bed. An evil grin appeared on your face. You sneaked towards the bathroom and filled a cup with cold water. You sneaked back to the bed and grabbed his hand carefully not wanted to waking him up.. Suddenly he grabbed you arm. "What are you doing love" he mumbled. You shrieked and almost spilled the water on him. You calmed down. "Nothing dear" you answered with an grin "Go back to sleep".  
"Okay" mumbled. When you thought he went back to sleep again he forcefully pulled you down. You came into a very awkward position. You sat on him and it would look very bad to other people. You screamed and made the cup water flying. The water sprayed over you and Draco. Draco yelped and immediately sat up to look very confused at you. His hair hang wet into his eyes and his mouth was slightly open. At this sight you burst into laugher. He regained his composure of being his cocky self. "You came here for a early shag love?" he smirked. And then he noticed your shirt. He first smirked than smiled and eventually burst into laugher. "It ain't funny Malfoy. I know you did it!" you glared. He was still laughing. Then you smacked him in the face with your bare hand. He stopped laughing and grabbed his cheek. "Where was that for" he asked offended. "For ruining my shirt!" you spat. "You call that a reason" he mimic you from the other day. "Yeah!" and you smacked him again. "What the hell Reinaert!" he spat and pinned you on the bed. The sight of you two just got worse.

This must give a pretty sight

i For how many do we bet some one walks in right now? /i 

Shush it!

You just looked at him. He was only in his boxers. They were unexpectedly green. (sarcasm) Draco then noticed that you were staring and he opened his mount to say something while he got interrupted by the door that went open. Narcissa popped her head. "Draco, breakfast is ready. Can you tell Chris…." Than she saw you. Draco who pinned you on the bed only is his cute green boxers. "Oh I'm sorry. Am I interrupting things?" she asked. "No not at al!" you replied trying to push Draco off but he held you nice in under him. "Sure dear, anyway breakfast is ready and your father and I have to leave" she said with an awful cheery voice against Draco. And she closed the door and went off. You finally managed to shove Draco off. You got of the bed and brushed your clothes off and shot a death glare to Draco when you saw the hole again. "What? It's better this way" he smirked.

I'm having the urge to kick that smirk of his face!  
i Aaah don't do that. It's so cute! /i

"Ya think so do you?" and you made your way to bed where Draco was still sitting on. "Yeah I do" he smirked. You crawled on the bed seductively towards him. You leaned closer as if you wanted to kiss him. He came leaning towards you. "You want to… kiss me.. Draco?" you whispered. He looked at your lips and slowly nodded. "In your dreams mate" you chuckled and walked back to your room leaving him confused behind from what just happened. 

Once you were in your room you searched for your want. A few moments later he came bursting in to your room. "What the hell was that Chris?" he yelled. In his eyes you saw anger and disappointment.

wtf.. he called you Chris.. usually it's Reinaert  
i Look at his eyes.. you hurt him /i  
Put an apple into it!  
i Humpff /i 

"That was nothing dear" you grinned. "Yeah indeed that was NOTHING" he said well bursting of. You burst into laugher. You then saw the letter you wanted to sent to Fred lying on he desk. You grabbed it and motioned for you owl. You scratched his neck softly. "Hiya Spoc. Can you bring this letter to Frederique for me?" you asked. Spoc hooted and flew off threw the window. You walked to your closet and grabbed a rapped jeans and a green tank top and pulled it on. You went to the bathroom to fix your hair. You then saw your wand. It was lying in the shower

What was it doing there  
i It was lying there, duh /i  
Well I got that captain Oblivious

You shrugged it off and grabbed it. You got your ruined shirt and mumbled: "Reparo." And you shirt was back to normal. You put it back into your closet and put your wand into your pocket. Your stomach began to rumble. And you went of to seek the kitchen or some house elves. After a good half hour of wondering true the mansion you found the kitchen. And at the kitchen table you found Blaise. A good friend of Draco. You were surprised finding him here.   
You always had a little crush on him. He was good looking and was nice to you. He was almost always here when you where here. "Hey Blaise, mate" you said cheerfully. Forgetting about Draco. "Hey Chris!" he said pulling you into a hug. "How've ya bin?" you asked. "fine fine and better seeing you again" he winked. Your cheeks turned red. "And how have you bin then?" he asked. "Fine I guess.. I don't like it here much. I'm very bored" you responded. "Aaaaw is Chrissy-poo bored" he mocked you. "Don't call me that" you said and you smacked him playfully on the arm. "Damn Chris you hit like a guy" he pouted. "Aaah you'll get over it" you responded cheerfully. "So wanna go do something?" he asked. "Sure, can't find Draco anywhere so you're left" you said faking a smirk. "pffff' he responded. "Let's go outside". He said holding out his arm. You linked arms and went outside. You walked outside to a nearby field. It was beautiful hot weather with a refreshing breeze. The field was on the top of a slope so you could look very far. No sign of living was seen. "Hey let's get our brooms and go fly around, no-one will see us here." Blaise said. "Sounds like a plan to me" you smiled broadly. You loved flying. You had a nimbus 2001. The broom was perfect for you. At your school in Finland you played in the quiddich team. You were a beater. Among with Rose. You would think the boys in your school are pussy's then. But they aren't. You had a female and a male team. And the boys are well… most of them are pussy's. You and Rose were just very strong and quick. You and Blaise ran back to the Mansion to get your quiddich stuff. You grabbed your Nimbus 2001 and Blaise his. He had an Nimbus 2001 too. Then you got off to get some balls to practice with. Blaise isn't in the quiddich team at Hogwards. But he is good at flying and good to practice with though. You then bumped into Draco. He sneered at you. You who was in a good mood didn't let him take your mood down. "Want to go train with me and Blaise?" you asked. He looked at the brooms you and Blaise were holding. "Can you fly then?" he sneered. You rolled your eyes and commented: "Off course I can fly." You failed to mention that you were on the quiddich team at your school. He had to find out himself you thought. "Oh come on Draco. I'll be fun" Blaise responded. Draco sighted and gave in. "Wait, I'll get the bludgers and stuff then" he said. "Alright" you and Blaise cheered.

After 5 minutes Draco came back with his broom, a snitch, a bludger, a bat and a quaffle. You three walked to the field you and Blaise first went to. "Okay the snitch is hexed so it won't get further than a good 250m. For the bludger the same and the quaffle well it's just a quaffle" Draco explained. "Alright then, so handover the bad" you demanded happily. You were excited to ride a broom again. You didn't fly after the last game and that was a few months back. Draco was silent for a few moments. "Give you the bat? I thought it would be safer to give it to Blaise" he smirked. "Woman will you just give me the bat" you said annoyed. Blaise chuckled at your comment. Draco just sighed and gave you the bat. You cheered when you laid hands on the bat. You were looking around for some things to shoot the bludgers at. "hmm" you hummed. There was nothing except some tree's. You grabbed your wand and mumbled some words. Then there appeared a few rings to throw the quaffle true and a few moving boards where you could aim at. Draco and Blaise looked amazed at the rings and then a little confused at the moving boards. "Where are the boa…" Blaise started but you interrupted him. "For me to aim at off course.." you said in a duh tone "Or do you want to be my target?" "No no" Blaise said quick. And then you three shot up. In the beginning it went a little stiff but after half an hour you were back in form. You hit each target you aimed for. Draco was looking at you with growing respect. He then saw the snitch next to the target you were just aiming for. Draco dived to the snitch going faster and faster. You aimed for the target and then saw Draco flying there you were out of your concentrating but you just hitthe bludger. He went of flying to Draco. "Draco! Watch out!" you yelled. He didn't heard you and went for the snitch. "Damned stupid ferret" you mumbled while speeding up to him. You wanted to hit the bludger the other way. You almost reached the bludger. And the bludger was almost reaching Draco. You yelled at him once more. He didn't hear you, again. You went faster and was in the reach of hitting the bludger. Just when you wanted to hit the bludger some-one else hit it. He hit the to an other target. You were amazed. You then looked for the person who hit the bludger elsewhere. It was a boy. Seemed to be at your age. Maybe an year older. He had beautiful grey eyes. With hints of blue in it. He had half long brown hair. It dangled in front of his eyes. You just gazed at him. "HAH! Got it" you heard Draco triumphant yell when he got the snitch. He had missed the whole bludger thing. He then turned around looking why no-one was cheering at him. He is so arrogant. He then saw you gazing at that boy. He turned a little red of anger and jealousy. The boy just looked back at you with his beautiful eyes. "And you might be" Draco asked cockily. "He turned around to face Draco. "Hi I'm Joey." he replied. "Joey Malfoy."

Your jaw dropped. But you covered it up fast. "So a Malfoy… you must be proud" you smirked. "Joey Malfoy.." Draco said thoughtfully. "Do I know you?" he asked. "Well mate I don't know. I haven't seen you before though" Joey replied. "Hmm right… so you're not like family of each other" you said cocking your eyebrow. "Huh? How do ya mean?" Joey asked. "Well he's a Malfoy to" you said pointing at Draco. "Draco Malfoy to be exactly" Draco said cockily. "Aha, I should ask my parents about that. Who are your parents?" Joey asked. "You should ask that" Blaise said budding in. "Hiya blaise" you cheered "Didn't see you for a while" you winked. Draco looked angrily from you to Blaise. Blaise caught his look and looked a little nervous. "Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy" Draco said answering Joeys question. "Lucius and Narcissa you said? They are my uncle and aunt." He said thoughtfully. "So that makes you Draco's cousin?" Blaise responded. "Well duh" Draco sad harshly. "Tuttuttut what have I told you about being rude Drakkie" you mocked him. Draco cocked and eyebrow at you and pretend to ignore you. "I'm bored" you said rolling your eyes. "Me two, let's play again" Blaise responded. "Hey Joey, your action with that bludger was pretty good" you winked at him. "Tanks" he smirked. Aaaah it runs true the family. THE Al-known-smirk. Draco cocked an eyebrow at you. "Which action?" he asked. "Well uhm.. I was aiming for a target… and then you flew at the snitch…. I got distracted and didn't aim well and smacked the bludger almost at you… Joey prevented the bludger from hitting you…." You mumbled a bit embarrassed. "Didn't I tell girls couldn't play quiddich" he glared at you forgetting the respect he had gained for you while you were playing. "Just put an apple in it.. She was doing amazing" he said defending you. Draco sneered at him. "How do you know?" you asked curiously. "Well I was watching you. You were really amazing with that bludger." he winked. "Thank you" you blushed. "Do you play quiddich?" he asked. "Yeah.. at my school I play in the girls quiddich team. I'm a beater" you said proudly. "Hallo! Getting even more bored here?" Blaise exclaimed. You rolled your eyes and turned your attention to him. "If you want my attention you can just ask, you know" you smirked. Draco rolled his eyes at this and said. "Lets go back to the mansion." "Great idea" Blaise nodded in agreement. "Okay you two just go" you said. You wanted to spend more time with Joey. He intrigued you. He had defended you against Malfoy and that does mean something you thought. "No. You're coming with us" Draco demanded. You sighted. "okay just go already" you yelled. "I give you 5 minutes" he said treathendly. "Whatever" you mumbled. Joey just grinned at your reactions. Draco and Blaise flew to the ground and went back to the manor. "So can I ask your name oh fair lady" he winked. "Well off course you can but let us first get to the ground. My arse is cracking me up here" you said with a painful look on my face. You and Joey went back to the ground and sat just on the grass. "What is your name then?" he asked. "Christina Reinaert, charmed" you smiled. "Charmed indeed" he said scooting closer to you. "Where do you go to school?" he asked. "I go to Devinascomce in Finland" you replied. "And you?" "I'm not going to school. I was home schooled." He smiled. "Was?" you asked. "Yes. WAS. I'm going to attend Hogwards" he replied. "Hmm Malfoy… I mean Draco.. does attend Hogwards to." You said thoughtfully. "Success with him." You said sarcastically. "Thanks I gonna need it I think.. he seems like a cocky bastard to me" he sneered. "Well he IS a cocky bastard" you chuckled. "But I think that beloved cousin of my is going to trip if you're not going to join him and that other bloke" he winked. "So I see you around?" he asked. "Sure do" you said cheerfully. He kissed your hand and said goodbye. You replied the goodbye and grabbed your broom.

You then saw Draco and Blaise just left the bat, bludger, snitch and quaffel lying here. You grumbled and began grabbing the stuff. "Wingardium Leviosa" you mumbled and steered the stuff into the directions of the manor. You were mumbling a lot of course words during the walk to the manor. "Grmbl I get them back cocky basterds grmbl sick fucks she's the girl let her do the cleaning stuff grmbl I'll hex their bloody arses off grmbl" When you got back at the manor you Draco and Blaise watching quiddich on the tv. You trew the bat at Draco's head and the quaffle at Blaise's. You liked Blaise more than Draco so he got a softer welcome. "Auw!" Draco and Blaise exclaimed in pain. "Where was that good for?" Draco asked rubbing the back of his head where you hit him with the bat. "Demanding me around! Telling me what to do… fake-blondy" you exclaimed the last word you mumbled to yourself though. Blaise heard the last part and burst into laugher. Draco was running his fingers true his hair nervously. What mad you chuckle and Blaise laugh even more. You threw the bludger and the just at them and walked to the kitchen to prepare some food. "While your heading to kitchen Chris, make me some food." Draco more demanded than asked. "Just go dye your hair, I saw some brown strands" you yelled back. "WHAT!" he yelled. You heard standing him up and running towards you. You knew you pissed him off. However what you just said, you totally made up. You knew he had light blond hair originally. You started running to your room. You were glad you had a good condition and wasn't that bad at running. But Draco was gaining upon you. You were almost at your room. You opened the door and stumbled inside while you felt somebody grabbing your waist and pushing you inside. You just could guess who it was. You snapped your head the person who was grabbing you. Yup. It sure was Drakkie. He kicked the door shut and threw you at the bed. You just gazed at him in disbelief while he pinned you on the bed. "What.did.you.say!" he said with anger flaring in his eyes. "I said: Just go dye your hair, I saw some brown strands" you repeated yourself. You saw that this wasn't the right answer. He gave you a very scary glare. "Don't you ever say that again" he fumed. "Why?" you said bluntly. "'Cause it isn't true!" he said his eyes almost popping out of their cases.

A pair of wonderful eyes he has.  
i Tell me about it /i  
I just did

i sign /i 

You gazed at his eyes. You gently grabbed his hair and pulled his head down so you could investigate the roots. Draco looks very awkward at you cocking an eyebrow. "What.the.fuck. are you doing?" he asked. "Just checking your roots dear" you answered. "And I'm proudly to announce that you do….NOT….dye your hair" you said cheerfully. His eyes grew big and then sighted of the stupidity of your words and let himself fall on you. You didn't expect this but you weren't unpleased with the whole situation. "You're falling for me Draco" you smirked. "Hummhmm" he mumbled. He has lied his head on your shoulder and had closed his eyes. You smirk then made place for a smile. He looked so peacefully. He just relaxed upon you. You didn't mind though. You rested your head on his head and closed your eyes. You then felt his arm sneaking around your waist. After a few minutes you fell a sleep.

Then the door went open. "Oeps! I'm sorry!" you heard some-one say. And the door was slammed shut. You opened your eyes and looked at the time. It was 2:30 AM. You then noticed a arm round your waist and that you were cuddled up with Draco. You peeled his arm off you waist and sat up. You looked at Draco. He looked so peacefully. His light blond hair in front of his eyes. "Draco?" you whispered trying to wake him up. He didn't respond. "Draco?" you said a bit louder. He still didn't respond. "Draco.. Pansy's here… naked" his eyes shot open and he jumped out of bed and got under it. You chuckled. He noticed that you were grinning and there was no naked Pansy. (thank god!) "Don't ever.. wake me up like that!" he glared. "You didn't respond at anything" you simply replied. You then heard Draco's stomach rumble. "Is little drakkiewakkie hungry?" you mocked him. He glared at you. Then you heard your own stomach rumble. "Is chrissiewissie" hungry he mimic you. "Shush it" you glared at him. "Who was that btw?" you asked. "Blaise I guess" Draco said shrugging it off. "Let's get some food" you ordered. "Yes ma'am" he replied smirking. He grabbed your hand and went to the kitchen dragging you with him. You looked awkwardly at your hand what was holding Draco's. You weren't used to a Draco that was nice to you. When you were almost at the kitchen you heard someone talking. You pulled Draco to stop to listen to what was said. 

"I saw them sleeping together" someone mumbled. You thought it was a male voice. "You did? I caught them a while ago to.. in a very nasty position" you heard a female voice. You figured out the last voice was from Narcissa's. "They are so cute together" Narcissa exclaimed. "Tell me about it!" the other voice replied. "I've got an idea Kaleb!" Narcissa exclaimed. Kaleb? That was your dad! You then heard them whisper. You couldn't make out what they were saying. You pulled your hand out of Draco's. He looked a little taken back by this. But then went into the kitchen. You followed him. Narcissa and your dad went silent when you two entered. "Hi Chrisie" your dad said standing up and pulling you into a hug. You responded a little stiff to the hug. "Hi dad". You were confused by seeing him. "Hey Narcissa" you said a little bit more cheerfully. "Hey dear, hi Draco" she said smiling. "Hey mom. Hey Kaleb" Draco replied politely. "I thought you were on a business trip dad?" you said. "Yeah I was honey. I got a week of" he replied smiling. "That's great dad" you replied smiling lightly.

Why would he take a week of fucking his girlfriend?

i Maybe she dumped him? /i  
And you say I AM cruel?  
i Yeah /i  
Whatever

"But what are you two doing up on this time?" Narcissa asked. "We were hungry" Draco replied simply. "Okay, plenty of food" she said.

You grabbed a few apples (like duh) and some milk. "Still into the apples and the milk dear" Narcissa said smiling. "Sure do" you grinned. And you grabbed some ben and jerry's ice-cream and some shrimps. You didn't know why you grabbed those last one because you hated them. Draco grabbed some chocolate. (how boyish..) Some butterbeers and some cookies. "You got it al dears?" your dad chuckled. You chose to ignore him and went upstairs. Draco closely following you. You walked into his room and threw the food at his bed. He closed the door with his foot and walked next to you throwing the food at the bed also. "You know… that looks pretty good" you started. "Except for the shrimps.. why did I take those?" you wondered. "It sure does look pretty good. He was eying you up and down. You noticed this and smacked him in the face. "I was talking about the food you git!" you glared. "So was I!" he smirked. You rolled your eyes. "But what is wrong with shrimps! They're so good!" he exclaimed. You cocked an eyebrow at him. "Whatever" you mumbled. You sat on the bed and started with an apple. He sat down next to you. "You with your apples" he smiled. He actually smiled. "What? They're green.. sour.. and seXxi, what do you want more" you cheered. "Me?" he smirked. "Are you green? Sour and sexy?" you began. "The colour of Slytherin is green. And I am darn sexy" he smirked. "You and your fucking attitude" you sneered. He chose to ignore that. He was eying the food by now and decided to take a shrimp. He peeled it and started eating it. You look at him with disgust plastered on your face. "What!" he yelled. "That you can eat those… they look like big lice" you shivered in disgust. He cocked an eyebrow at you. "Act normal woman" he mumbled and started eating again. You scooted a little away from him. Then he put his hand on your waist and pulled you back to him. Even closer than a few minutes ago. You were now leaning against him. You were a bit tired. (it was like 2 in the morning or something like that) so you rested on his shoulder. At this point you didn't matter who it was. Almost all the food was gone. There was only the ben and jerry's ice-cream. You and Draco looked at each other and then dived to the ben and jerry's ice cream. You both got a hold at it and you began pulling. "Give it to me Draco!" you demanded yelling. "No way! Give it!" he demanded yelling too. "Give it Draco.. or I'm gonna use my nail-attack!" you smirked. You know he remembered your nail-attacks. He had a few scars because of your pretty nail attack. He immediately let go. "Unfair" he muttered. You stick your tongue at him. He just grabbed it. You looked in shock at him. "fled fgo aft mwy thgongue" you said. "Share" he just said smirking. He pulled your tongue a little. You eyes grew bigger. It hurt. You nodded. "Okay" he smirked. And let go of your tongue. You glared at him and gave him a spoon so you could both eat ben and jerry's ice cream. You didn't like the sharing though. You loved that ice-cream! "that hurt Drakki" you fakely pouted. "Aaaahw litlle chrissiewissie has auwi? Need me to kiss it better" he mocked. You straitened your face and then just looked disgust. "Ew.. no thanks. I've got ice-cream" you replied. And you grabbed a full spoon of ice cream and put it into your mouth. You smiled and rolled your eyes. "Heaven" you muttered dreamily. Draco rolled his eyes at your comment. And he to began to eat the ice-cream. It was almost all gone. There was just one spoon ice left. You two glared at each other and both went for the ice-cream. He was a tad faster and grabbed it. He put it on his tong and sticked his tongue out at you with the ice on it.

He's asking for it!

i For what? /i  
sign your not the smartest are you

i I'm you! So you're degrading yourself! /i 

I'm not in the mood for arguing with myself!

i Fine! Be that way /i 

I will dear, I will

You then leaned in and licked the ice-cream of his tongue. He looked very surprised at your actions but recovered fast and pulled you towards him and kissed you roughly. Your eyes grew wide and you pulled away. You didn't expect him for doing that. (how naïve) You recovered fast. "Draco.. I think I'm going to sleep." He didn't reply he just gazed at you. You walked away to your room feeling his eyes boring into you.

b A few days later /b 

You woke up from scratching against the window. You looked at the window to see you're beautiful black owl. You opened the window so Spoc could come into your room. He dropped the letter and you gave him a few owl-snacks. You grabbed the letter and opened it. It was from Frederique:

i "Heey girlygirl

How have you been doing? Here it is great. Jeremy came over the other day. We had so much fun! I'm sorry to tell you this because you are stuck up with that stupid git of a Malfoy. Anyway. That prank of yours was awesome! I would give my broom to see that face of him when he found out his clothes were pink. How do you survive there anyway. We should meet each other and Rose and Linda off course. Please write me back soon.

Muchos luvs  
Fred. /i

You chuckled when you read it. Jeremy was her almost-boyfriend. He was a year above you, Fred, Linda and Rose. He was indeed very cute. But you only saw him as a friend. (so that you don't get the wrong ideas!) He would hangout with you sometime. And indeed how do you survive it here. You weren't in a writing mood so you would write her back later.

You went down for breakfast. You were very hungry. You saw Draco sitting in the kitchen on the table eating a sandwich. You have ignored each other pretty much the last few days. Didn't say a thing to each other except for dinners were you were joined with your parents. "Hi" you said. Draco didn't replied. He pointed to his mouth. After a few moments he replied hey. You grabbed a sandwich from the plate and began eating it. You sat across him on a chair with your feet at the table. He shoved your feet of the table. "You're not at home Reinaert" he glared. You were a little offended. Not by his comment but by last name using. "Whatever you say Malfoy" you glared back. He looked a little taken back by this. He shrugged it of. You finished your sandwich, grabbed another one and went back to your room.

In your room you saw a big grey owl. The owl was sitting at your desk with a letter. You walked to your desk grabbed the letter and pet the owl. You gave it a few owl-snacks and set down on your bed reading the letter:

i "Hi Chris

I was wondering if you wanted to meet me again? Please reply with this owl. It's called Spec. Please write me back.

Joey /i

"Hiya Spec" you said cheerfully to the owl. He lifted his head up in respond. You pat him on the head and grabbed some parchment and a quill.

i Hi Joey

I'd love to meet you again. Just tell me where and when. I'll see if I can come then.

Chris /i 

You wrote back. You rolled it up and gave it to Spec. "Can you bring this letter for me to Joey?" you asked him. He picked soft in your hand as a yes. ( I guess!) and flew away threw the open window. You sighed and put on your cd player. (yes you had a cd-player. And cd's to). You put a cd from Special D in it. (I love that music!) and put it on at full blast. After a fw minutes Spec came back with a letter. You didn't except Joey to react so fast. Spec dropped the letter in your lap. You opened it. It said:

i Hi Chris

What do you think of today? Let's say about half two at the field we met. I'll see you then, I hope.

Joey /i 

"Hmm this day isn't going to be boring at all." You mumbled. You looked at the time and saw it was already 12 o'clock. You went into the shower to wash your hair and stuff. You stepped out of the shower and dried your hair magically. You walked into your room into your closet. You grabbed some underwear and put it on. You then picked out a green shorts with a black top and green bandana with some black converse. It was very hot. It was one of the warmest summers you ever had. You grabbed a comb and pulled it true your hair. You loved your hair. Especially the colour. You walked out of the room and sneaked true the halls hoping to avoid Draco. You got out of the mansion unseen. And you walked happily to the field you were playing quiddich a few days ago. You looked at the time. It was a quarter past one. You were early. But you didn't mind. You lied down and closed your eyes. You were dozing away.

"You will get burned if you keep lying there" you heard a male voice saying. You opened your eyes and looked in the face of Joey who was hovering over you. You smiled a little and sat up. Joey helped you up your feet and eyed you up and down. "Like what you see?" you winked. "I sure do" he smirked. In response you eyed him up and down. He was wearing a black shorts, an orange t-shirt with some orange converse (I love converse on boys!) "Like what you see Chrissy?" he smirked. You giggled at the nickname.

Since when do I, I mean I! giggle!

i Don't know giggles /i  
That's your fault!

i How can that be! /i  
I don't know. Shush it!

You looked at your arms to see they were a little bit tanned. "Hey you were right" you exclaimed pointing at your skin. "I know" he said smiling. "Anyway, what did you wanted to do?" you asked. "I don't know exactly. Just spend some time. I mean more time than a few days ago. That cousin of my is a real pain in the arse" you smirked. "I know every thing about it" you sighed. He grabbed your hand and he started walking dragging you with him. "Were are we going?" you asked cocking an eyebrow. "Hmm I thought about a place covered in shadow so you won't burn" he said playfully. "And were should that be?" you asked. "My place" he smiled. You were wondering where his place would be. You two walked and walked. After a good 10 minutes (you thought it would be hours, don't you) You saw a big mansion. And I mean REALLY big. You gazed at it walking closer to it. He smirked at the look of your face. Your mouth was slightly open. "I guess you're impressed" he said still smirking. "you could say that" you replied noticing your mouth was open. You quickly shut it. He dragged you to the back of the mansion. To the backyard. It was… enormous. It was beautiful. It had a outside-pool. It was amazing. And there were palm trees all around it. So it was covered in shadow. It had a few islands in it too. So you could imagine how big it is. "It is indeed covered in shadow" you said smirking. "It is really beautiful" you smiled. "You got swimming trunks with you?" he asked. "No.. you should have said it. So I could bring some" you replied looking to the swimming pool. "I'm sorry" he mumbled a little embarrassed. "Hmmm…." You replied still gazing at the pool. "A what the heck." You exclaimed. You threw your top of and your shorts who were followed with your converse. He looked at you amazed. His mouth was slightly open. You were wearing just a bra and a boxer. You cocked an eyebrow at him. "Wipe that drool of" you smirked. He then shot back to reality and whipped the drool from the corner of his mouth of. You chuckled. He smiled embarrassed. And then took of his shirt and shorts. (he had his swimming trunks underneath it) He was slightly tanned and had great abs. You gazed at them. "Wipe that drool of" he chuckled. You grinned and then dived into the pool. The water was cool. It was pretty refreshing after that hot sun shining on your head. You came up and you were looking for Joey. You didn't see him and then you felt someone holding his hands to your eyes so you couldn't see a thing. "Guess who" he chuckled. "Uhm.. that's a hard one.. a cocky Malfoy?" you smirked. Joey let go of you and you turned around facing him. "I'm not cocky" he pouted.

He looks very cute that way  
i It isn't Draco! /i  
And such a muscular body drool  
i Again it isn't Draco! /i  
And those eyes!  
i Yeah a fake copy of Draco's! /i   
Just put an apple in it

"You're a Malfoy.. They're all cocky" you said. "I'm not, so I'm the exception that the rule confirms!" he smirked. "Whatever helps you sleep at night" you rolled your eyes. He chuckled. You began swimming a few lanes. You just loved the water. Especially with this weather. You then swam back a Joey. And you just pushed him under water. He let out a yelp and after a few moments came back up. He glared at you and you playfully winked at him. He then tickled you in your side. You started screaming and laughing. Tears fell of you face from laughing. "S..s…s..top it!" you laughed. "No" he simply answered. You then dived under and swam to the edge of the pool. He swam after you and came up next to you. Clinging to the edge of the pool. "Don't do that again!" you demanded. "But it was fun" he pouted. "Ya think dear?" you replied and started tickling him. You smirked when you heard him screaming and laughing demanding to stop you. You simply refused. He then pulled you closer so your chest was almost touching his. You couldn't tickle him any more. There was not enough space for your arms. "I got you to stop" he smirked. You nodded and gazed at his eyes. The sun made sparkles in his eyes. The looked silver.

i Almost like Draco's /i  
Didn't I say to put an apple in it!   
i Meany /i 

He looked back into your eyes. There a few minutes of silent. They seemed like an eternity. He then leaned in and kissed you softly on your lips. You first were confused because the first thought that popped into your head was Draco. You pushed it away and kissed him back. His arms swivelled around your waist and you snaked yours around his neck. He pulled you closer to him and he deepened the kiss. He licked your bottom lip asking for permission. You slowly opened your mouth to let him enter. His tongue massaged yours and his hand went down to your thigh. His hand went to inner side of your thigh and went up. Slowly, inch by inch. He came to the edge of your boxer. You then brought your hand to his hand what was on the edge of your boxer to stop him. You didn't want to hurt him by saying it. (does that make sense?) You pushed his hand back a little. He got the hint and brought his hand back to your waist. You licked his bottom lip and then pulled back. You opened your eyes to look at him. His eyes were still closed and he licked his lips. You chuckled at this. He opened his eyes and winked at you. You saw a hint of disappointed in his eyes though. You felt bad but it was just a little fast for you.

You got out of the pool. Joey came after you. He went inside the mansion and came back with two towels. He offered one to you. You accepted it and spread it over the grass next to the pool. You lied upon it and closed your eyes. You heard Joey spread his towel two and he came lying next to you. You felt how the sun was drying you up. You opened your eyes and saw Joey lying next to you. You admired his muscular back and shoulders. His eyes were closed. You sat up and looked around for some sun block. You didn't saw any and went inside. You hoped he didn't mind though. You walked around looking for a bathroom. You found one and looked for the sun block. You found it in a cabinet. You looked shocked at what you also found. It was Prozac. You looked odd at it but then went outside with the sun block. You saw Joey lying there to your relieve. You sat back at you towel and clicked the cap of the sun block open. You dropped some fluid on your hand and began rubbing it in on your arms. Then your legs and your stomach. You looked at Joey and you saw he was looking at you. You rubbed it in on your face and then turned to Joey. "Could please rub the sun block in at my shoulders and back?" you asked. "Sure thing doll" he smirked. You lied back on your stomach and put your hand under your head. You closed your eyes. He sat upon you with hit knees next to your hips. (it's hard to explain) He unclasped your bra. You cocked an eyebrow at it but said nothing. You felt some fluid drip on your back. It was a little cold. And he began spreading it across your back and shoulders. He gently massaged you a little. 

He's good with his hands

i He's breaking your shoulders! /i 

Oh noo, not you again signs

He then stood up gave you a smack on your but and said "All done mate". You could just feel him smirking. "Thank you babe" you replied. You still kept your eyes shut. You heard him lying back at his towel.

After a half an hour you felt your back burning. You decided to turn around so your stomach would tan a little to. You turned around and threw your bra aside.

i You did WHAT! /i 

It's not like he hasn't seen boobs before so chill.

i You just go tan with a stranger with your top of! /i 

He's not a stranger

i Humpf /i 

You opened your eyes and saw Joey was asleep. You shrugged and lied back and closed your eyes. You dozed off.

"Chris.." you heard. You then felt something cold hit your face. You shrieked and opened your eyes. You heard someone chuckle. You snapped your head to the direction were the chuckling was coming from and saw Joey at the edge of the pool. You glared at him and he laughed at your face. "What?" he grinned. "Oh nothing" you rolled your eyes. "Btw.. I like your outfit this way better" he winked. You figured out he was talking about you not wearing a bra. "Never seen the secondary sexual features of a girl" you smirked. "wow watch it with the language girly-girl" he chuckled. You winked at him. "What time is it anyway?" you asked. "I don't know." He replied. He walked inside the house and a few moments later came back. "It's 18:50" he said. "Holy apples!" you exclaimed. "I've got to go back!" you said searching for your clothes. You found your shorts and put them on. You grabbed your bra and tried to put it on. "Can you please help me?" you asked. "Off course hun" he said mischievously. He clasped your bra back on. You grabbed your top and put it on. "were are my shoes" you mumbled. You found them a few meters away from you. You shot into them. "You gonna walk me back or you just gonna stand there?" you smirked. "I'll walk you back my fair lady." He replied smirking. He grabbed your hand and pulled you with him. A good 10 minutes later the Malfoy Mansion came into your sight. "I think it's best to say goodbye here." You said. "Oh okay" he sad sadly looking to the ground. You leant in to gave him a peck on the lips but he pulled you against him so it would become a kiss. You didn't realize you were in the sight of the mansion. Especially in the sight of the balcony of Draco. Two pair ice cold eyes were watching you from that balcony. Anger and jealousy flared up in those beautiful eyes. After a few moments you pulled away and said that you really had to go. He gave you one last peck on the lips and a smack on your but and walked away giving you a wink. You returned the wink and began running to the Malfoy Mansion.

You walked up to the side entrance and tried to open it. It didn't open. You sighed and knocked upon it and waited for someone to open it. After a few minutes you were fed up with waiting and started to look for another entrance. The windows were or to high to reach or closed. And there only was the head entrance left. But that was no option to. The Malfoy's never use it. It was only for big parties and guests. And there was nothing else left except to stay outside. You couldn't go back to Joey because you didn't know the way to his house.

Why the fuck is that side entrance closed!

i I knew it. You just had to stay with Draco. Now god punishes you! /i 

Just put an apple in it!

It began to darken. It turned colder to. It was still warm but not warm enough to wear just a shorts and a top. You began wondering around. You shivered a little. You walked into the backyard and saw a cute little lady bug. You squished it under your shoe. You walked to the front of the mansion and began walking. Not knowing were. A pair of icy eyes were following you. Again. Your feet hurt and you walked back. Back to the side entrance. You tried the door again.

It still didn't budge. You kicked against it and knocked a few times but no-one would open it. You let out a sigh and sat down with your back against the door. You became tired. You pulled your knees up and put your arms around it to get it a little warmer. You lied your head upon your knees and closed your eyes. After a few minutes you doze off.

b The next morning /b 

You woke up from the sun shining on your face. You lied on your side on a cold hard floor with your head on your arm. You shivered and sat up. You then knew where you were again. You slept outside because you couldn't get into the house. You stood up and stretched out. Your back was killing you. And your arms and legs didn't feel like the used to feel either. You did a few stretch exercises you learnt from your quiddich captain at school. You felt a little better after that. You looked around and you saw the sun was just coming up. There was still dew on the grass. You sighed and begun to run a few rounds around the field. You didn't mind sleeping outside. When you were young you oft went camping with your dad. You loved it. You and your dad watched the stars late at night and sometimes fell a sleep under the stars. That time was when your dad wasn't being serious into his mistress. You felt a sudden hatred against her and you didn't even knew her. But she stole your dad from you. You were in deep thought and wasn't paying attention to where you were running and you suddenly bumped into someone. You were knocked of your feet. "Stupid arse! Lookout were you are going asshole" you yelled. You then looked up to who you bumped into and you saw a tall boy in some black shorts and a green t-shirt with light blond hair and ice-cold eyes watching you. "Oh.. It's you" you said coldly. He sticked his hand out to help you up. You slapped it away and got up yourself. He cocked an eyebrow at you. "What!" you yelled annoyed. "You look like awful" he replied. You sighed. "Have you looked in the mirror this morning?" you sneered. "I actually did" he smirked. "It's broken by now that's for sure" you smirked. He glared at you. "What are you doing outside anyway? Aren't you supposed to lie your fat ass down in bed?" you asked. "I do NOT have a fat ass!" he replied glaring daggers into you. "I was jogging by the way" he added. "To get rid of that fat ass you mean" you mumbled. "What was that?" he asked raising his voice. "Nothing babe" you winked. You brushed the dirt of your clothes and started walking back to the mansion. Hoping you could get in. You really needed a shower. "What were you doing outside!" he yelled after you. You didn't reply.

Well he was in the house for sure. So why didn't he open it. Or one of the house elves?

i It was a punishment of god. Just accept it. That'll teach going to other boys besides Draco! /i 

hit's other voice in the head

i where was that good for! /i 

For being a annoying stupid git!

You walked to the side entrance and tried to open it. It did open this time. You sighed and went inside. You walked up to your room to get a shower. When you came at your room the door was open. You were sure you closed it when you went off yesterday. You shrugged it of and went inside. You looked around and everything was normal. Except the closet door was open. You looked inside. Nothing strange there you thought. You then saw that your underwear drawer was open and your underwear was all mixed up. You cocked an eyebrow at this thinking that Draco did this. Again, you shrugged it off and grabbed some undies and a towel and went into the bathroom. You slipped of your clothes and went under the shower. You washed your hair with apple scented shampoo. The warm water did a pretty good job for your back and the rest of your body. After a good half an hour you got out under the shower. You put your undies on and massaged some Zwitsal onto your body. Your body was a little dried out because of the sun.

Then the door burst open when you were rubbing some oil in. Draco stormed in and then saw you there. His jaw dropped and he was looking you up and down with his mouth slightly open. "DRACO!" you yelled. He snapped back to reality and closed his mouth. "What?" he smirked. "OUT! OUT OUT OUT!" you yelled. He then chuckled and slowly went out. You then slammed the door back behind him. You finished rubbing the oil in and went back into your room. You shrieked when you saw Draco sitting on your bed. "I thought I said OUT OUT OUT!" you glared. "Sure you did dear, but only from your bathroom" he smirked. He looked at you and then his eyes grew big. "Damn you're tanned!" he exclaimed. "I am?" you asked. You looked in the mirror and you indeed were tanned. It looked good on you and you smiled to yourself in the mirror. "Like what you see huh" he smirked. "Actually I do" you replied smiling. You then flopped down onto your bed next to Draco. You then really felt how that night outside on the cold hard floor for your body had been. Painful! You sighed and closed your eyes. After a few minutes you opened them again and you saw Draco looking at you. You then noticed that you were still only in your undies. "Draco? Can you get me some clothes?" you asked. He gave you a little smirk. "Sure". He walked into your closet to get something. "Something decent!" you yelled. You heard him chuckle and he came back with a tiny miniskirt. (so I mean real mini!) and a see through top. "I said decent" you said. "I find this decent!" he replied smirking. "Draco!" you exclaimed. He put a pouty face on. You loved it. You pointed your finger at the closet meaning: get-something-different/decent. He went back into your closet and came back with black shorts and a white top and some flip-flops. He threw the clothes at the bed. You grabbed them and put them on. You looked in the mirror and grabbed your wand. Magically drying your hair and straiten it. You then felt how hungry you were. You hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. "Can we get something to eat?" you asked. "Sure, we can ask the house elves something" he replied. "By the way. My parents are giving a party tomorrow night. You have to dress formal" "But I don't have anything formal" you exclaimed. "Are you serious?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. "No I wasn't" you rolled your eyes. "Looks like we are going to Diagon Alley today" he replied. "Just the two of us?" you asked. "Yeah. My parents are away for a meeting." He replied. "When aren't they" you mumbled.

b At Diagon Alley /b 

"Oh come on Chris! Let's go already!" Draco exclaimed. "Shush it!" you replied. You were watching some stuff in the store from Fred and George Weasely. "There pranks are genius" you mumbled to yourself. Draco was getting pretty annoyed. "You go watch some quiddich stuff I'll be here a little while think" you said happily looking at all those things. "Sure. Whatever" he said rolling his eyes. "In an hour we meet at the leaky cauldron to get you some decent clothed" he demanded. And he walked off. You sticked your tongue out at him but he didn't saw it. After a little while: "Looking for something miss.." a boy asked with a wide smile. He looked older than you and had feisty red hair with freckles in his face. "Actually… " you started. Another boy popped up. Looking exactly the same as the one who you were talking to. You looked from one to the other. You sticked your hand out at the boy who was most close to you. He grabbed it. "Hi I'm Chris. Chris Reinaert" you smiled. "Hi I'm George and this is my evil twin brother Fred!" he replied smiling and putting an arm on his brothers shoulders. You chuckled at the sight of those two. "Actually I was looking for some stuff to prank around" you said answering his question. "Aaah" Fred said. "You've come to the right place" he pointed at all those shelves with stuff on it. "Indeed you have! We're the owners of this shop and we all invented those stuff ourselves" George proudly agreed. "So you have some good stuff then?" you asked, your curiosity growing. "If we have good stuff she asked" George says to his brother. "It's highly offending!" Fred exclaimed. "Off course we have!" George says. "Hmm we should I trust you" you asked acting to glare at them. Fred's jaw dropped. "Because we are the biggest prankers of them all!" George smiled devilishly. "We are Fred and George Weasly, and we are the greatest!" they finished in unison. "All right then. So you've got some stuff for me to prank Draco hard?" you asked smiling broad. "Draco?" they cheered in unison. "So the ferret is with you here? We thought we saw his evil little fake blond hair here somewhere" they smiled happily. "The ferret?" you asked not knowing. "Yeah the ferret" Fred exclaimed. "Oh poor girl! You don't know the story yet!" Fred said. "She doesn't know the story yet" he said again looking to his brother. "Let's tell her!" George replied. And so they told you the ferret-story. You laughed hard it. Tears were streaming down your face from laughing. "I'm so going to tease him with this. Some pretty information I must say" you replied chuckling. "But you were here for some pranks to get to the little blond one" George began. "I was indeed. And just for random people off course" you interrupted him. "Shall we lead her to the special room then" George asked Fred. "I don't know… maybe.. " he thought about it. "Aw come on. She seems trustable" George said. "All right then" Fred grinned. "To the special room!" he demanded.

They're awesome! And cute to!

i Don't think that way missy! /i  
I think however I please to think

They leaded you to a room in the back of the store and your jaw dropped in amaze. It was filled with prank stuff. From those fart pillows to whatever you can think of. "I'm in love" you mumbled. You gazed around looking at all the stuff. Fred and George nodded at each other in agreement. George grabbed your arm and pulled you to a shelf in the back of the room. "This is only for special customers. We can see you have a heard for pranking so we led you this particularly shelf" George said letting go of your arm. You looked amazed at the twins. And looked at he shelf. You then spotted a pink bottle. It seemed familiar to you. "What does that do?" you asked. "Well you know those colour potions?" Fred asked. "Yeah. I turned Draco's clothes into pink a few days ago" you replied. "You did? Got some pictures?" George asked greedy. "No I haven't. I forgot my camera" you replied sadly. The boys pouted. "Anyway you know them. Well we adjusted them. You know that it wears off after a few days and you immediately see it." You nodded "Well we have adjusted them so that when there is a sudden change of body temperature the clothes will turn into the desired colour. Pour example. You spray it on Draco's clothes. You say a particularly spell from which colour you want them to turn in. Draco puts the clothes on, not noticing that there is something wrong with it and when he gets it hot. True embarrassment or something his clothes will turn into the colour your spelled it with." George explained. Your face lit up with possibilities. "Well well, that sounds truly interesting" you say. "And there is a form included with colour spells" Fred said. "How much is that gonna cost me?" you asked smiling mischievously. "Well.." they said eyeing you up and down. "2,5 galleons" Fred and George said. "Alright" you smiled. "You've got some more interesting stuff" you winked.

After an hour you walked out of their store with a bag, stuffed full with prank stuff. You were pretty satisfied about it. You turned around and waved at the twins who waved excitedly in return. You had to promise them to visit them in a little while to update them about pranking Draco. You walked in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. When you got there you saw a platinum headed boy looking very grumpy sitting by himself. He didn't notice you. You sneaked upon him. "Don't look so grumpy it ruins your pretty face" you whispered in his ear. He shot up and glared at you with his pretty grey eyes. He then noticed it was you and his face softened. "So I have a beautiful face huh" he winked. "I said pretty" you winked back. You sat down next to him and sipped from his drink. He cocked an eyebrow at you "I was drinking that" he said. "No you wasn't" you replied bluntly. "Anyway can we go get those clothes now" you asked in an angelic voice. "Sure babe" he replied getting up. He looked curious to your bag but then shrugged it off. He sticked his hand out to help you up. You accept it and he pulled you up. He didn't let go of your hand. He threw some money down at the table and you two walked outside for dress shopping.

b At some random dress store /b 

"NO, NO, no they're not me." you mumbled You had tried several dresses on but none of them you thought were good on you. They were all black neat dresses. The girl grabbed the dresses and hung them back and came back with some other black dresses. The girl who was only 4 or 5 year older than you was looking rather boring. If she would like to be somewhere else, somewhere else with Draco. She only had eye for Draco and was giving you the wrong dresses every time. A hint of jealousy went down your spine. You felt like scratching her eyes out. But you stayed calm. Draco was winking at the girl.

That girl is so fake!  
i Jealous are we /i 

Look at that fake blond hair, her fake nose and her eyes. She has coloured contacts. I can see it from here! And that make-up. Why doesn't she tattoo slut on her forehead!

i Jealous you are /i 

Am not! STFU!

i Calm down doll /i 

"Vianella! Stop flirting with that stuck up pratt and serve your customer!" you heard. Then an older looking woman came down the stairs and walking over to you three. She glared at the girl named Vianella and Draco. You tried to hold on your laughter at the sight of the face Draco when that woman called him a stuck up pratt. Priceless. "I'm sorry dear, that girl Vianella here is new and I don't know how my husband could've taken her for this job. She is worthless." She apologized turning to you. You nodded your head enthusiastically in agreement. Vianella gave the woman a death glare. "Go have a break or something and take that boy with you. He is only walking in the way and can't keep his eyes of you anyway" the woman said to Vianella rolling her eyes. You grinned at her command. Vianella gave a now you a death glare, flicked her hair and walked off. "Just go after he Draco, you know you want it." You said hiding the sadness. He looked you into the eyes. You still were surprised with his beautiful eyes. "Naah I'll stay rather. She is just so fake" he said shrugging. The woman nodded in agreement. She turned her attention back to you. "So girl, what were you looking for. I guess Vianella wasn't very helpful" she said smiling. "I don't know actually. No black, that's for sure" you smiled. "Okay something colourful it is" she winked. "But first what is your name?' "Chris, Chris Reinaert" you said. "Reinaert you say? Hmm, was your mom called Vivian?" she asked. "Yeah, why?" you replied. "Hmm, she was a good friend of mine at Hogwards. Afterwards we lost contact" she answered. You didn't reply. "Well than let's find you some dresses" she said changing the subject. "Btw my name is Lila Brandwood". She walked true the store. Grabbing almost random dresses. After a good five minutes she came back giving you some dresses. You walked into the changing cubicle. You stripped your clothes of and got a random dress out of the pile. It was the orange one. You pulled it on and looked into the mirror. You quickly threw it off. You then grabbed a blue one. You pulled it on and looked in the mirror. You then walked out of the changing cubicle and looked for Lila. Meanwhile Draco found a chair. Lila turned to you. She looked it up and down. "Turn around" she said. You turned around. "No it isn't you. Blue isn't your colour. Not by that dress anyway. The dress his form is beautiful on you. I think you should try that green one." She said. You went back into the cubicle and searched for the green one. You found it and held it up. You looked sceptical at it.

It is green

i Yay, you're not colour blind rolls eyes /i 

It's very green!

i Just put it on! /i 

You shrugged and pulled it on. You looked in the mirror and were stunned with what you saw. It was beautiful. It hugged all your curves. The dress was strapless and emerald green.

img srchttp/ That colour green was beautiful on you. You gazed another few minutes at your reflection. "Have you found him dear?" Lila asked. You snapped back to reality and went outside the cubical. You saw Lila's eyes grew wide. You didn't know if it was positive or negative. "And?" you asked insecure. "It's beautiful on you dear!" she exclaimed. Draco shoot up and looked around for you. He then spotted you. His jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide. You chuckled at the sight of it. "You like?" you asked. "Me like!" Draco replied his jaw still dropped. "Okay now you got that out of you system, would you please stop drooling over her at the carpet?" Lila grinned. Draco closed his mouth and whipped a little drool of the corner of his mouth. He faked a glared at her. She just smiled broadly as a reaction. She then turned back to you. "It is perfect for you. So many girls tried it on but they were all ugly in it. This dress is made for you." She said. You grinned sheepishly. "So we'll take this one I guess" you replied. "We sure do" Draco replied smirking eyeing you up and down. You went back into the cubical to strip of the dress and slide into your normal clothes. You grabbed the other dresses and went outside. You gave them to Lila who hang them back were they first were. You looked at the dress ones more. It was beautiful. You and Draco went over to the till to pay for the dress. You grabbed your handbag and were searching for your purse. Draco layed his hand upon yours so you stopped searching and looked strange at him. "I'll pay for it" he said shrugging. "But then I owe you.." you started. "My mom gave me money for it" he interrupted. You then shrugged it of and closed your hand bag. Draco paid for the dress and grabbed the bag it was put into. You said bye to Lila and went outside. "So are we going home?" you asked. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm pretty tired though." He smirked. "You just said on your lazy bum!" you sneered. "And it's just 2 o'clock." You cocked an eyebrow. "So? I haven't had got any sleep tonight okay" he replied rolling his eyes. "Why is that?" you asked

He didn't reply. The rest of the way to the Leaky Cauldron was quiet. You saw him attempting to say something. But he didn't say anything. You cocked an eyebrow at him but he didn't notice. He seemed to be deep in thought. You thought you better didn't ask a thing. He could turn out to be a bitch if he was in a thinking-mood. You walked into the Leaky Cauldron and flooed (?) home.

You stumbled out the fireplace and saw a pretty girl sitting into a chair, reading. You didn't know her.

"Who the fuck are you?" you asked bluntly. She looked up form her book and you saw she had a cute face with beautiful honey brown eyes. She hadn't got a beautiful face but adorable.

Her hair was short and brown. A bit boyish. You felt drawn to her. You didn't know why though. "I'm Whitney, Whitney Lestrange" she said in same tone you did. You smirked in response. She was family of Draco. Then you felt something bump into you. You fell in front of Whitney. You felt something heavy fall on you. You let out a moan (a none-sexual one, you pervs!) Whitney chuckled at the sight and went back to her book. You wriggled around and turned around. Your face was inches apart from Draco. He looked deep into you eyes and leaned in.. "Other people in the room too" Whitney said not looking up from her book. Draco rolled his eyes. "You like me on top don't you" he smirked. "Yes dear I sure do" you winked. He gazed at your response. He didn't expect it. When he still was dozed of you flipped him over. Whitney stood up and helped you up. "Thank you" you smiled.

Not that bad after all

"No problem" she winked. Draco stood up. "So Whitney, thought to show up huh" he smirked. "Yeah, even family members can't resist you, you cocky bastard" and then she pulled Draco in a hug. He was rather embarrassed by this, his cheeks went red. You grinned and she gave you a playfully wink. You winked back. Draco notice you winking and smirked thinking you were winking at him. You rolled your eyes once more. "But seriously, what brought you here Whitney?" Draco asked. "My parents are on a holiday so they suggested to come here" she replied. "Aha" Draco responded not being very enthusiastically. "Ah well just got to live with it." He said.

You walked up to your room to hang the dress into your closet and hide the prank stuff. While your were stuffing the stuff from Fred and George under the plank you heard a knock. "Who's there?" you yelled. "It's me Whitney" a voice responded. "the door is open" you responded. She walked in and looked at what you were doing. "Please don't tell Draco or anyone else" you said pointing at the loose shelf. "Promise" she winked. "I'm sorry for the rude way we started off" you said. You stood up and sticked your hand to her. "It's alright. I can imagine what it must be to find a strange girl in the house" she smiled grabbing your hand and shaking it. You noticed she shook it a little longer than necessary. You shrugged the thought away. "Anyway what are those stuff for?" Whitney asked pointing at the now hidden plank. "Well mostly to prank Malf.. Draco, I mean" you responded. She chuckled. "Okay, I like to fool him too so if you need any help please let me know" she smirked. You grinned and nodded. You then heard something rumble. You looked at Whitney who turned slightly red. "I haven't eaten for hours" she explained. "Aaaah so let's grab something to eat, I'm feeling a little hungry myself" you winked.

b In the kitchen /b 

"No way! Brownie's!" you screamed throwing some dough in the direction of Whitney. You were 'discussing' what was better. Brownie's or donuts. Then the door behind Whitney went open. Draco popped his head in while Whitney was ducking away. He got the full load of dough in his face. Your and Whitney's jaw dropped and then burst into laugher. The sight was so funny! Draco's face was covered in dough. And even somewhat was in his hair. You tried to control yourselves but it didn't work and burst into laugher again. Draco was looking furious. He gave you and Whitney a death glare and ran of trying to get the dough of his face and out of his hair. Minutes after he left you were still laughing. A few moments later you controlled yourself again. You whipped the tears out of your eyes and sat down on the floor. Whitney sat down next to you. "That was donut dough" Whitney said seriously. "So I guess donuts are better…" you started. "But only to throw at Malfoys face!" you ended. You two then burst into laugher again.

b A half hour later back at your room /b 

Whitney went back to her room after you were down cleaning the kitchen. You decided to ask some food of the house elves after all.

When you looked at your desk you saw a letter there. You opened it and read it. It said.

i Dear Chris,

Do you wanna come over? I'm really bored. Please reply.

Joey /i 

Your smiled and grabbed a piece of paper and a quill.

i Dear Joey,

I'd like to come over. But you have to come get me because I don't know the way to your house.

Chris /i 

You motioned for your owl and bound the letter to his paw and said were he had to go. He flew of threw the open window. You waited for what seemed to you a few hours but what turned out to be 10 minutes. Spoc came back with another letter.

i I'll be right there /i 

You smiled and waited again. After a few moments you saw something in the corner of your eye. You looked at your window and saw Joey flying there on his broom. Your jaw dropped but you covered it up fast. You smirked and walked towards the window. "Hiya Chris, missed me" he greeted. "What a proper greeting I must say" you chuckled. "Anyway do you wanna stay here or go to my house?" he asked. "Preferably your house. Whitney and Draco are still here" you said thoughtfully. "Your wish is my demand" he winked. He motioned for you to come sit at the broom. You looked suspiciously at the broom and then to Joey. "Can I drive" you asked cheerfully. He looked taken back but when you pouted he gave in. "Allright" you cheered pounding your fist into the air. He grinned and helped you on the broom. "Move your fat ass a little" you exclaimed playfully. He made a pouty face. "aaaawww" you said pulling him into a hug and giving him a kiss on his forehead. He smirked and swivelled his arms around your waist. You kicked of and flew a little around. After a few minutes of silence you asked: "Where do we go?". He pointed the direction you had to flew to. There was a chilly breeze. But it was perfect for the hot weather. You then saw the mansion of Joey. Well not actually OF Joey but of his parents. You threw a dive in. You felt Joey's arms tighter around you. You just smirked. A good meter from the ground you pulled up and landed perfectly on the grass next to the pool. Joey let go of you and jumped on the ground. He was kissing the ground. "Finally! I thought I was going to die!" he exclaimed. You laughed and rolled your eyes. He then lay down on the grass. Hugging it firmly. You sat down next to him patting his back. "Shhh… it's alright. Your not going to die" you whispered trying to calm him down. You chuckled at his behaviour. You lay next to him and closed your eyes. You were pretty tired from all that walking to Diagon alley. But you had a pretty dress for tomorrow morning.

After a few minutes of thinking you sat up and looked at Joey, he was a sleep. You decided to let him sleep. He looked very tired. You grabbed your wand and whispered: "Wingardium Leviosa". You fled him inside and gently put him down on the couch. You didn't dare to sneak around like last time. You found back then some unexpected things. You magically put a blanket over him and kissed him on the forehead. You sneaked outside grabbed Joey's broom and flew back. You motioned for Spoc and asked him to bring the broom back.

You looked at your watch and it was 19:30. The time flew when you were having fun. You walked out your room and began wondering around the mansion. You opened some doors here and there. Nothing interesting until you found a much bigger room than the rest. It was beautiful decorated. It was green with black off course. There was a huge 2-persons bed. A great bathroom was attached to the room. You figured out it was Lucius and Narcissa's bedroom. They hardly use. It looked more like a spare-bedroom. It wasn't lived in.

Probably because they always went to those meetings

You peaked into the bathroom. It was enormous. It had a huge bathtub. He looked like a small pool. It was also green with black. Then something caught your eye. It was a green fabric. It was sticking out of a drawer near the bath. You got curious and walked closer to it. You pulled the drawer out and looked at the green fabric. It was from a very familiar looking green thong with a black kitten on it. Your jaw dropped. That was YOUR thong! You also found some shaving stuff so you thought it was Lucius' drawer. You gazed for a few moments at it and decided to put it back although it was one of your favourites. You didn't want Lucius of Narcissa to know that you had been sniffling around in their bedroom.

b The next morning /b 

"Where were you yesterday?" Draco asked. "Here" you said biting in your sandwich. "No you weren't" he replied stubborn. You sighted. "How late are you pointing at?" you asked. "Between 18:00 en 19:30" he answered. "Are you watching on me Malfoy?" you asked getting annoyed. "And why do you wanna know anyway?". "No I'm not watching you! I was looking for you round six o'clock and you were no where to be found. And I heard you come back round 19:30" he responded true gritted teeth. He grabbed another sandwich from the plate and bite hard in it. Probably trying not to shout at you. "Why did you need me?" you said furrowing your eyebrows. He sighed. "I was bored" he answered. "Whitney was there to you know" you replied. "I rather hang around you than around Whitney" he said with a disgusted look on his face. "Whatever" you mumbled finishing your sandwich. You stood up and walked out of the kitchen. "Well where were you?" you heard Draco yell. You sighed and turned around to reply to him. You saw he stood up to. "I was at Joey's" you replied crossing you arms in front of your chest. "At who's?" he asked bluntly. "Joey's, J-O-E-Y's" you answered. He looked confused. "That boy the other day who saved you from my bludger." You remembered him. His face lit up and then turned into anger. "What were you doing there" he asked threatently. "I'm no explanation guilty to you" you said cocking an eyebrow at his behaviour. "Why do you care anyway?" you asked. He ignored your question and replied: "You're not seeing him anymore, you understand!" he said. More demanded actually. You rolled your eyes at him and turned around. "Don't turn your back at me!" you shouted. You were really getting pissed by now. You turned around facing him. "What's the problem with me seeing him!" you shouted back. "You're just not seeing him anymore" he said calming down thinking he was finished with you. You glared daggers at him. "Why not! He doesn't lock me outside the house so I wouldn't have to sleep outside!" you shouted. You were very angry. "He would if he had reasons for it!" Draco yelled. Your jaw dropped. "You locked me outside why?" you asked lowering your voice. "I saw you with Joey" he responded cold. "So?" you replied. "I thought you'd figure out it was me and you wouldn't see Joey anymore." He said lowering his voice. "You sick fuck.. you're just like your dad" you mumbled under your breath. "What did you say?" he asked raising his voice. "you sick fuck.. you're just like your…." you shouted. He interrupted you, by hitting you in the face. It hurt. You didn't do anything, not even grabbed your cheek were he had hit you. He then looked confused, almost scared for what he did to you. You just stared at him. You didn't move. There was a bruise forming on your cheek. He looked back at you with his cold eyes opening his mouth. "Chris..I…" Draco started. "Please, shut up" you interrupted him calmly. You then turned around and walked back to your room.

b Back in your room /b 

You closed your door and grabbed for your wand. You magically locked it. You threw your wand somewhere and let yourself fell on your bed. You stared at the ceiling. It was black. "Why did I said that" you mumbled to yourself. You stood up and looked in the mirror. There was a big bruise on the side of your face. It was getting purple. You went into your bathroom and sat down on the hard floor with your back against the bath.

Why did I said that?

i Because he locked you out of the house for an entire night? /i 

So?

i You could have gotten sick or something, he deserved it. /i 

I shouldn't have compared him with his dad.

You were thinking a lot about it. You felt really guilty for what you said. And really angry at Draco for hitting you. You started crying. You looked in the mirror once more. You looked awful. The bruise was green by now, your make-up runned down your cheeks. You felt exactly like how you looked. Awful. You grabbed a razor and stripped of your pants. You saw a few old scars running over the top of your legs and a few on your hips. You felt more awful when you saw them and put the razor on your upper leg. You the pushed the knifes into your flesh and sled it to the side. You went over a few faded scars putting new ones. You felt numb seeing the blood dripping out the cut you made. Tears were streaming down your cheeks. It didn't hurt that much, it were tears from relieve. You then even chuckled, and burst into laugher. You put the razor ones more on your leg and made another one. And another one. And another one. You threw the razor in the sink and looked at the gashes you just made. The blood was dripping on the floor. You looked fascinated to it. It was so.. pure. After a while the blood stopped coming out of the wounds. You almost looked disappointed. It interested you how blood looked and it sipped out of your body. After a few moments looking at the dried up blood on your body you grabbed some toilet paper and whipped the blood from the ground and your leg. You threw it in the trashcan and checked for blood anywhere. You didn't saw anything and walked outside. But you forgot about the razor in the sink…

You didn't think of putting a pans on, or something to hide your wounds. You just felled better. Still angry at Draco but calm. You didn't want to cut his throat anymore. You then crawled under the blankets of your bed although it was 11 o'clock. You were exhausted. You almost fell immediately at sleep when you hit the pillow.

"Chris!" you heard. You moaned, you didn't want to wake up. "Get up! About 2 hours the party starts!" someone shouted. You then remember the Party the Malfoys had arranged. You immediately shot up and jumped out of the bed. You looked who had waked you. It was Whitney. "Good morning sunshine" you smirked. She looked like she had rolled just out of bed. Morning hair and stuff. She replied the smirk. "Got just out your bed huh" you said. "Yeah. I didn't sleep well this night so I slept a little longer than normally" she winked. You chuckled. It often happened to you to. "I have it al the time" you winked back. She smiled. "But I'm getting a shower" you said glancing over to the mirror trying to fix your hair. "all right I'm getting a shower too" she chuckled and walked of. You shot in the into the shower. You showered long. You put the water very hot. It steamed of your body. While you were washing your body you noticed the cuts you made this morning. You brushed softly over them. You then began washing your hair with your all famous apple scented shampoo. After that you got out of the shower and dried yourself of. You walked into your closet. You heard someone walking in. "I'm dressing so please don't look and don't touch anything" you yelled. You didn't heard a respond and shrugged it of. You put a lace green bra on and a green thong. You wanted to feel sexy. You sighed because you didn't hear anything from the person who just walked in. You popped your head out of your closet to look who it was. It was Whitney. She was looking at your bed. You didn't cleaned it yet. So you walked towards Whitney very sneaky. She didn't heard you and you tickled her in the sight. She jumped up yelling. You laughed and looked then were she was looking at. There were a few blood drops at the sheets. You didn't have your period so you figured out the cuts have gotten open or something. Whitney had stopped yelling you heard. You were with your back at you. You didn't notice she was eyeing you up and down. You were only in your bra and boxers. You didn't mind for Whitney seeing them. She's a girl after all. You grabbed your wand and said a spell to clean the blood. "Where is that blood from" Whitney asked. "I've gotten my period" you said casually. She shrugged it off. You then walked back into your closet searching for the dress you and Draco bought the other day. When you thought of Draco anger flamed up. You counted to ten to calm down. It worked. You found your dress and put it on. You grabbed some green converse to go with it. It was a weird combination but it was totally you. You walked outside to admire yourself in the mirror. You walked up to the mirror and admired your reflection. You saw in the mirror Whitney looking you up and down. It was kinda weird because you were used to boys doing that to you. Girls mostly glared at you. You didn't like that but you just put your nose up in the air. You snapped out of your thoughts and turned around facing Whitney. You then actually looked at her. Those honey brown eyes of her were piercing into yours. Her short brown her was sticking out everywhere. Except a few strands which hang loose in her face. It was pretty. She had a slim face. She was your height. She was wearing a beautiful red dress. It was longer than yours but also strapless. Not feiry red as your hair but more bordeau. (darkred). It was beautiful on her. She was wearing black vans under it. When you noticed the vans you chuckled. She noticed that you were looking at her shoes and grinned and then pointed to your shoes. "Pretty much the same taste huh" she chuckled. You didn't heard her question, you were still looking at her. She had a slim figure with a light skin. You looked pretty much the same. Then you saw her looking at you questioned. "Uhm pardon what were you saying?" you said a little embarrassed. "Like what you see" she winked. "To be quite frank yeah" you said playfully. She smiled. "But what did you say" you asked again. "I said that we had pretty much the same taste" pointing at your converse under your beautiful dress. You chuckled. "Yeah we do, but may I ask who does your hair. I love it!" you said. Her smile grew bigger. "I do it myself." She responded proudly. "It's cool." You winked. You looked back in the mirror looking at your hair. You played with a thought and then asked: "Could you do my hair? I have it the same for years now". "Sure" she smiled. "What do you want to do with your hair?" she asked. "Uhm maybe a little shorter and something more wild." You smirked. "Alright" she said. "Please take of your coat and take a seat" she said officially. You laughed and sat down. She searched for a scissor. She found one and stood behind you. She studied your hair and cut a few strands away. She turned your around so she could get by the strands in front of your face. She cut them a tad shorter and so it hanged in front of your eyes. She stepped back to look. She turned you around again. She cut of few inches from the hair what was resting on your back. After a good ten minutes she was done. You brushed the hair what she cut of from your clothes. And looked in the mirror. You were amazed. She didn't do much but the result was amazing. It was a little like hers only longer. You walked into the bathroom to grab some wax. You put some wax in your hair so it stood to every side. You looked into the mirror and you loved it. It was.. perfect. You walked outside to show Whitney. She applauded. You two then burst into laugher. You whipped your tears away and began applying some make-up. Not much. A little mascara and some natural-looking eye shadow. You handed Whitney the make-up and she began applying it to. It really did make her eyes come out better. "Thanks for doing my hair" you said pulling her into a hug. "You're welcome" she responded. You then let a her go a little so you could look at her. You didn't know why you did that. You looked deep in her eyes. And she looked intensely at yours. She leaned in.. and there was a knock at the door. She looked down and sighed. Pulled away and opened the door. Draco stood there with his hand high to knock again but put it down quickly. He looked a little odd at Whitney and then at you. "What" you snapped. He looked taken back at your reaction but covered it up fast. "The party has started a few minutes ago" he said. "Chris.." he started but you interrupted him like before. "Just shut the fuck up Malfoy" you spat. And walked calmly outside. Whitney gave Draco a confused look and followed you.

You were furious. At Draco. Just the sight of him made you at the moment want to puke. You then felt some-one grabbing your wrist. You stopped and turned around to see who it was. It was Whitney. You slightly smiled at her presence. "What was that all about?" she asked. You pointed at the bruise on your face. It surprised you that she didn't notice before. Her jaw dropped. "Did Draco do this to you!" she exclaimed. " Yup" you said. Anger flared up in her eyes. "That filthy little.." she clenched her fists. "Please let it go Whitney. He compared him with his dad so it was only fair" you stumbled. "No it isn't! You don't hit someone for telling the truth. I know hem pretty long by know and he DOES look like his dad!" she glared. "Yeah he does.. I know.. but I also know that he can't stand to be compared to his dad.." you mumbled. "But can we please go to the party?" you asked. "Sure doll" her face softened. She linked arms with you and dragged you down the stairs to the party.

b During the party /b 

"Oh no.. Pansy.." you growled. "Who is she?" Whitney asked. "Well that is the girl who is obsessed with Draco.." you responded rolling your eyes. "HAHA are you kidding me. I mean Draco can be nice but something to be obsessed with" she responded. You cuckled at her reaction. "Heeeyyyyzzzzz girlzzz" Pansy slurred. She leaned on Whitney's shoulders. Whitney looked with disgust written on her face at pansy who was clinging to her. She shoved her away making her fall. You and Whitney burst out into laugher at the face Pansy pulled when she hit the ground. You heard a few snickers coming from a group of boys. You looked at them and saw Joey standing between them. You winked at him. His face lit up. And he winked back. "Come here" he mouthed. You got Whitney's attention and said you went over to the boys and dragged her with you. She just chuckled. When you came near Joey he pulled you two him and he kissed you rough on the lips. Your lips tingled from the kiss. You pulled back and smelled he had been drinking. You then saw Draco who was standing in opposite from you, Joey en Whitney glaring daggers into Joey. You wriggled out of Joey's grip and said:" Long time no see". You winked. "Indeed, what was with the hurry leaving me the other day" he said slurring a little. "You were asleep boy, thanks to me you didn't have your neck killing you from sleeping outside." You said playfully. "True true" he responded. You saw pansy got up and was stumbling in your directions. "Oh no… Draco's little whore is coming" Whitney whispered in your ear. You chuckled. "Darlingzz" Pansy said clinging to Draco. You all grinned at the sight from Draco looking disgusted down at Pansy.

b After a few butter beers and a spin the bottle game later /b 

"Oh come on! Don't make me kiss pansy!" Whitney exclaimed. The bottle spun first to Pansy and then to Whitney. She looked disgusted with he idea kissing pansy. "You have to" you evilly said. "I'll get you back.. you know that" Whitney slurred a little. "Sure honey" you responded. You strechted out grabbing another butter beer. You were slightly tipsy. Okay.. a lot. Whitney got up and kissed a almost unconscious pansy on the cheek. Every one applauded. Then the bottle spun. It pointed at.. Joey and after another spun at Blaise. They both looked disgusted gave each other a quick peck. You shove Joey a little so he stumbled and feel on top of Blaise kissing him full on the lips. His eyes grew in shock and crawled quickly up. He glared at you. You weren't making friends with this game. You smirked in response. Then the bottle spun and it pointed to you. And then at Whitney. "Ha!" Joey exclaimed. "A kiss on the lips mates" Blaise shouted. You shrugged and saw Whitney didn't mind either. You stood up and sat in front of Whitney. You leaned in and gave her kiss, not a peck, on the lips. She responded almost directly and kissed you back. You were a little shocked by this but it wasn't disgusting or something. She had full soft lips. She felt she smiled a little. The kiss was very soft and not rough like most were from boys. You had to say you liked this one. She then deepened the kiss. You didn't heard the others. You only knew you were kissing Whitney, and you liked it. A lot. You licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Your tongue entered her mouth and you licked her tongue. You smiled. She began to massage your tongue. She pulled her hand up and caressed the place were the bruise was. It hurt a bit when she touched it but not much. You heard whistling and turned back to your reality. You let out a little sigh and pulled back. You heard she grumbled a bit. You opened your eyes and saw every one were surrounding you and Whitney. Pansy was asleep, Joey was looking odd at you just like Draco the rest was just whistling and looking well, how they look when 2 girls kiss. You sat down next to Whitney and sneered at the others. "What? Never seen girls kiss?" Whitney snapped. You grinned a little. The others then said back into a circle so you could play spin the bottle again. You leaned on your elbows. You were thinking about the whole kissing Whitney thing. You had to admit you liked it a lot. You felt drawn to her. Maybe because she looked so much like you. And she kisses very good. But anyway you would think about it later. You then felt someone grabbing your hand. It was Whitney's she gave you a small smile and you returned it. You felt weird. Not bad weird, but good weird.

b A few days later /b 

You hadn't spoken to Draco in days. Not since the day of well the party. Although you were hanging around a lot with Whitney. Since you two kissed you were very close. You got to know each other more and more. But you didn't talk about that kiss anymore. You didn't kissed either. There were no moments for it. But sometimes you really wanted to just kiss her.

The whole thing made you think about your sexual preference. You really liked boys, but Whitney to. So you weren't exactly sure. You decided to talk with her about it in a while.

You were lying on your room reading some magazines. "Hey Whitney" you started. "Yeah?" Whitney answered not looking up from her magazine. "Can I ask you something?" you asked. "Sure.." she said now looking up from her magazine with concern in her eyes. "About that kiss during that party a couple of days ago. I really enjoyed that." You said slightly embarrassed. "Me two.." she said thoughtfully. "So I was thinking.. am I now a lesbian?" you asked. "Hmm I think not actually. You have dated boys right. And you still like boys?' she asked being serious. "Yeah.. but I'm a little confused" you replied. "I have that sometimes to. Don't worry about it. It can be that sometimes you like to kiss a girl and sometimes a boy. I think you are bisexual then." She explained. "Oh okay. Are you that too?" you asked. "Yeah" she said rather confident. "Whitney, I really have the urge to kiss you.." you said. She looked up at you and smirked. "Well good –timing" she winked. She walked over to you and leaned in and kissed you. You smirked and closed your eyes. You deepened the kiss and nibbled on her under lip. She parted her lips and you entered her mouth. Your tongues danced with each other. You then pulled away a little you then put kisses on her jaw line and still a little lower to her neck. You bit slightly in her neck giving her shivers down her spine. You felt her shiver a little. You smirked and placed another bite a little harder this time. She shrieked and you chuckled. You placed a kiss upon it and went back to her soft mouth. She put her hands around your neck pulling you a little closer. Her hands went down your back to that little spot on your back above your pants. She brushed over it and shivers shot down your spine. You moaned a little in her mouth. You felt smirk and she brushed once more over that little spot and went with her hands back to your neck. You put your hands around her waist and went with one hand a little up. You felt her ribs a little. You tapped on each one of them. You heard her laughing. You then went a little higher. You were brushing with the top of your fingers against her breast. You then heard a hard knock.

You quickly pulled away and set at your place before. The door went open and Lucius stepped inside. He looked oddly at you two but didn't say anything. "Hello, Whitney, Christina" he said. "Hello" you responded in unison. You were wondering why Lucius was here. "Christina, can you come down for a minute?" he asked. "Sure" you replied but he already closed the door. "what was that all about?" Whitney asked. "I've got no idea" you replied. You then stood up and glanced in the mirror. You now saw why Lucius was looking odd at you two before. Your hair was al messed up. Due to Whitney. And Whitney's hair wasn't looking any better. You grabbed your wand and magically fixed it. You then started to walk to the door but then thought of something. You walked back to Whitney and gave her a peck on the lips. She smiled and you walked downstairs.

b In the kitchen /b 

"WHAT!" you exclaimed. "I'm going to fcking Hogwards? WHY!" you screamed. "Calm down sweety" you father said. "You're transferring to Hogwards because we are moving.". "You got to be kidding me! Where are we moving to!" you shouted. "I said to calm down and we are moving to Ireland." He said lowering his voice. "IRELAND! That's to the other side of the world for god sake!" you exclaimed. "We are now on the other side of the world" your father said bluntly. "why the fuck are moving anyway?" you said calming down. "Because I'm getting married." You jaw dropped. "With that slut?" you asked surprised. "I thought it was some fling thing" tears began welling up in your eyes but you blinked them fast away. "Slut? Don't talk about Michelle that way!" he said threatently. "And did you know then?" he asked. "Like duh! I'm not stupid or something." You shouted. "I don't WANT TO MOVE! Or go to Hogwards" you yelled with an disgusted look on your face. "And I REALLY DON't want to live with you and your whore!". You father than smacked you in the face. On the other side of your face were Draco hit you. Your father looked taken back with his actions. "I really don't wanna move" you whispered. You then walked up to your room. "Chris!" you heard your father shout. You didn't respond.

What was with people hitting you. Whitney wasn't in your room. You were a little relieved. You really needed some time alone now. Some time to pack. You looked in the mirror and you saw there was a bruise forming on you jaw. You winced a little. You grabbed your wand and magically packed your stuff into your trunks. You motioned for Spoc. "Hiya Spoc. Can you fly to Joey? I'm going to Joey, I hate my dad. He smacked me in the face.." Spoc nodded with his head like he did understand what you just said. He then flew away. You grabbed your broom and bound your trunks magically to it. Just when you wanted to kick of you heard some one opening the door. You looked who it was. It was Malfoy. He looked confused at what you were doing. You nodded at him. "Bye Draco" you said and kicked of.

He ran to the window and didn't say anything. Not even a goodbye. He was stunned in his actions when he saw you fly away.

You felled the wind threw your hair. After a few minutes you saw Joey's manor. You really hoped his parents weren't there. You then went down to the ground making a perfect landing next to he swimming pool. Then you saw Joey running out the house. He hugged you. Well more like ran into you. You chuckled and pulled away. "I was so worried! Your owl arrived here a few minutes ago with no note or something so I thought there was something wrong!" he exclaimed. "No everything is alright" you chuckled. He then looked at your face. "Sure… and I'm in love with the Easter bunny" he said sarcastic. "You have a bruise on your jaw the size of England!" he said being serious. "I know.." you replied. "Where you got that?" Joey asked. "Well.. my dad did it to me.." you answered a little embarrassed. "WHAT!" he yelled. "Are you serious!". "No I lie about this stuff all the time" you said rolling your eyes. "Don't be that way, why did he do his to you?" he asked. "Well we had an argument.. over his future wife.. and I wasn't nice about her.. I called her a slut an a whore and then… he smacked me" you said winching a little. "okay that's not nice what you did but no reason to smack you!" he exclaimed. "Tell him that" you said a tad sad. "Can I stay here for a while" you asked. "Sure" he said smiling comfortably. He then pulled you into a hug. You hugged him back. "Isn't that a problem with your parents?" you asked. "Naah don't worry about it, I'll talk about it with them, I'm sure you can stay" he smiled. "Oh okay, only if it isn't to much trouble" you slightly smiled. He winked at you. "But let's get you a room then" he said untying your trunks from your broom. "I can handle them myself you know" you grinned. "No you can't. You have to rest or something like that" he smirked. "If you say so" you winked. "I say so" he replied. He walked into the house with your trunks. You grabbed your broom and walked after him.

He showed you your room. It was huge. Almost as huge as at the Malfoy's. I mean Draco Malfoy. It was Yellow with orange. It was very warm and happy. You loved it. "Wow what an amazing room" you exclaimed in a wow-tone. "It really is yeah, I decorated" he winked. "Are you serious" you said turning around facing him. "Yeah, I want to be a home decorator later" he said smiling. "Wow, nice! You're gonna be very good at. I mean … you ARE good at it" you smirked. "Thank you" you said smiling brightly.

b The next morning /b 

"Hiya Chris, it's alright for you to stay here" Joey exclaimed when he saw you walking down in direction of the kitchen. "Wow! Thank you very much!" you said cheerfully. "But.." he started. "There's always a but" you interrupted him sighing. "Yeah" he winked. "BUT the want to meet you soon. To be exactly, now" he cheered. "Alright. Where can I find them" You replied confident. "They're in he kitching having breakfast at the moment" Joey answered shrugging his shoulders. You walked down to the kitchen to see Joey's parents having breakfast. They saw you and stood up. They smiled warmly at you. "Hello my name is Chris, Chris Reinaert" you smiled sticking a hand out. "Hi I'm Andy Joey's father" Joey's father said shaking your hand. "And I'm his mother, Catherine." She said shaking your hand. "Joey told us what your father did. He had no right to do it" and she pulled you into a hug. You smiled and returned the hug. You liked Joey's parents already! "You can stay here as long as you need to figure things out with your dad" Joey's father said. "Thank you very much, I hope it isn't to much trouble" you said a little shy. "No not at all dear. We really like you having here. It is good for Joey to." She smiled. Your smile grew wider by hearing this. You sat down in opposite of them and started to make a sandwich. "So why are you there by my brother and his family?" Joey's father asked. "Well, my dad goes a lot on business trips. That does he think I think" you said bitter. "But he actually has a secret relationship with some woman. I think her name was Michelle. And yesterday well I was in my room there and I was called down for a talk. My dad told me I was transferring to Hogwards, that we were moving and that he was getting married with this Michelle girl." You explained. "well that isn't quite fair of your father then" Joey's mom said thoughtfully. "I guess so. Every time he is off with Michelle he dumps me with them. I'm sorry for saying it that way but I really don't like it there much of the time." You said apologizing to Joey's father for being rude over his brother. He waved it away. "They're indeed not easy to live with" he nodded. "But tell me why did your father hit you, if I may ask." Catherine asked. "When I heard that my hole life is going to change I uhm… flipped a little" you said embarrassed. "Well more than a little actually" you said looking to your plate. "Well you can't except an other reaction. Your whole life is going to be turned up side down. New school, new house, leaving your friends back at home." Andy mumbled. "He couldn't have expected an other reaction!" Catherine said firmly. "But you have to work it out with your dad off course." She smiled. "Off course" you replied. Not looking forward to that moment. "But we have to go." Catherine said brushing off her clothes. "Indeed" Andy said in agreement. "We see you later Chris" Catherine said. "And relax a little" Andy added. "Okay thank you. And again thank you for letting me be here" you responded smiling. They waved you goodbye and plopped away. (sounds a little weird though). You finished your sandwich and stood up walking to the door. You opened it and Joey fell in front of you on the floor. Your jaw dropped but then you burst into laugher. It looked truly funny. "What were you doing there" you asked chuckling. "Were you eavesdropping?". "No!" he exclaimed turning red. "Sure babe" you winked. "Okay I was eavesdropping" he admitted. "Is it true that you're going to Hogwards? And moving here to Ireland?" he said stumbling over his own words. "I guess so" you said a bit sad. "It's gonna be okay. I'm attending Hogwards to you know!" he winked. "That's true" you're face lit a little up.

You walked up to your room and found a letter on the desk. It said:

i Hi Chris

Are you at Joey's? We are worried sick about you! What happened? Can we please meet or something? I'm really worried about you and Draco too!

Luvs Whitney /i 

You grabbed the letter and walked to Joey's room. It was black with blue. It was as amazing as your room only colder. You let Joey read the letter. "Should I meet her?" you asked. "You sure should do that. She sounds really worried." He smiled. "Okay I'm going to write her back then" you mumbled walking back to your room.

i Dear Whitney

Sure we can meet. And I'm indeed at Joey's don't let Draco now though.. I mean it. He would trip. And he's scary when he's tripping brrrr.. Anyway were do you want to meet? Let's say half past 2 at the open field were you can play quiddich? I think you know what I mean, otherwise you should ask Draco or Blaise.

Luvs Chris /i 

You motioned for Spoc to take the letter to Whitney. He flew of and you watched the time. It was 11 o'clock. You had enough time to go for a swim and than shower and stuff. So you did.

b Half past 2 /b 

You were lying in the sun waiting for Whitney to show up. You felt someone cover your eyes.

"Guess who" you heard someone say. You grabbed the arms from the person who said that and pulled the person down and rolled on the person. You took the hands of your eyes and looked into a blushing Whitney. You smirked. "Hey Whitney". "Hi Chris" she responded smiling. You rolled of her and stood up. You then saw Draco standing a few meters away from you and Whitney. His jaw was dropped. "Hiya Draco. Didn't expect you too see" you said cold. He closed his mouth and his jaw stiffened at your cold voice. Whitney noticed it to. "Calm down a little" she whispered in your ear. You sighed and nodded slightly. "Hi to you too Reinaert" Draco returned coldly. It hurt a little when he called you Reinaert. "So why did you want to meet" you asked turning to Whitney. "Well we were worried about you. After you talked to your dad you just were gone. And Draco here saw you flying away with your trunks. Who knows were." Whiney said. "Oh ok." You responded. "Why DID you flew of" Draco asked. You looked at him and smiled. You brushed your hair away revealing the bruise. He and Whitney gasped. "Did he do that to you?" Draco said anger flaring up in his eyes. "Yeah" you responded. "I'm gonna kill that.. " he mumbled under his breath. You lied a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. His face softened immediately when you touched him. Whitney looked at your arm and a hint of jealousy was to be seen in her eyes. Draco smirked a little when saw that. You let go of Draco's arm and his smirked faded away immediately. Now it was Whitney's turn to smirk. You chuckled. "But are you coming back then?" Whitney asked. "No, I'm staying at Joey's for a little while" you explained. Whitney's and Draco's jaw dropped at your respond. You saw Draco almost turn green from envy. Whitney didn't look to happy either. "Why?" Draco asked harshly. "Because I'm not going back until my dad apologised." You said stubborn. "She's never coming back then" Draco mumbled to Whitney. Whitney looked a little scared at what Draco said. "If he doesn't I'm going to make him" she said firmly. You chuckled. "Sure,… he's as stubborn as me love" you winked. Draco's head snapped to you almost turned green. You chuckled a little. But then you got serious again. "I need to tell you something too" you said to both of them. "I'm moving here to Ireland. And I'm attending Hogwards in September". "Are you serious! That is bloody brilliant!" Draco exclaimed. You and Whitney looked odd to Draco. "What? Hogwards is cool. And Ireland too. I live there remember." He added. You cocked an eyebrow at him but then returned to your story. "No it's not bloody brilliant Draco. I have lots of friends back in Finland and I did go to a school there too you know. I really love it there! And now my dad is marrying a whore is moving to Ireland and putting me to Hogwards. I don't want to go to Hogwards" you exclaimed. "We go to Hogwards to you know." Whitney said. "I know, but still I will never see Fred, Linda and Rose again." You said sad. "They can come visit you." Draco said putting an arm around you. You didn't shrug it off. "Sure but it would never be the same" you sobbed. "I still have to write them..". "It will be alright love" Whitney said trying not to be jealous at Draco who was holding you. "I guess. But I'm still not going home with you" you said grinning. Draco and Whitney looked at each other and sighed, deep. "We really got to make her dad to apologize to her" Draco mumbled to Whitney. Whitney nodded in agreement. "But you guys I think I'm heading back. I have to write Fred and the others to. And Joey will be concerned I guess I didn't say how long I would be away." You said. "Alright then" Whitney responded looking sad. "It's just Joey.." Draco replied bluntly. "Yeah but a friend of mine and I'm living with him" you said. Draco sighted knowing protests wouldn't help at all. "So I see you around. I'll come visit soon though" you said hugging Draco. And then you hugged Whitney and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She was surprised at your actions but smirked anyway. "Bye" you said and began walking of to Joey's house.

Draco and Whitney sad down looking at you walking off. He then turned his head to Whitney and glared at her. "What the fuck was that?" he asked harshly. She smirked. "Well if you didn't see she kissed me.". "I didn't missed that" he said rising his voice. "do you like her?" Whitney asked Draco. "NO!" he blurted out a little to fast. "So you do.." she said thoughtfully. His cheeks turned pink and he looked away hoping Whitey wouldn't notice. "I do too" she said a little dreamy. "You do huh… " he said. "Yeah" she responded. "Let the best man… or woman win" he said with a little smile. "I think I already won" she smirked. His face dropped a little. "Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants no matter what." He said replying the smirk. "I know.. that is worrying me a little" she said sounding said. "I'm sorry girl but I like Chris" he said softly. "I know that. You said it and you can see it on how you look too her. And you smile around her. You never smile" Whitney said.

b Back at Joey's /b 

You sat down at the desk and starting to write Fred.

i Hello Fredddddii,

How is it going? I'm sorry I didn't reply earlier but it was a little hectic around here. I'm staying with Joey now. I'll explain you why.

When we were playing quiddich I met Joey. He's family of Draco. He's his cousin or something a really cute and nice boy.

I had a fight with Draco a few days ago. And it turned out he smacking me. We didn't talk for days until today.

Then there turned out to be staying a cousin from him staying with us to. Whitney Lestrange to be exactly. (really nice girl though if you learn to know her). Anyway I was shocked when I found out she was staying with us to.

A few days later my dad turned up here and told me he was marrying that slut of him and we were moving to Ireland. And he signed me if at Hogwards. SO I'm leaving Finland. I was really pissed by that and we fought. He hit me. And then I runned away. To Joey.

He is really sweet and stuff but I don't see him as my boyfriend or something like that. More like a brother. His family is very sweet too.

I have to go now. Dinners ready.  
Luvs Chris

p.s. I'm sorry this letter is a bit hectic. I have a lot on my mind, not thinking strait etc. You know the drill.

p.p.s Can you tell this stuff to Linda and Rose too. I'm really not up to sending them a letter to :P

/i 

You motioned for your owl to bring the letter to Frederique. You then sighed and let yourself fell on the bed. You missed Whitney and even Draco a little.

b A few days later /b 

You and Joey were growing closer and closer. But not in a sexual way. More like brother and sister.

You were leaning against Joey's knees with your back. You two were sitting outside reading. He sat with his back against a three in the back of their yard. You were reading a muggle book from Ronald Giphart. (I don't know if you the writer but I love him! His books are bloody brilliant!) Anyway you were reading it. Joey was reading / sleeping. He was very tired. The last few night he hadn't slept well. He had nightmares all the time. He talked and yelled in his sleep. You had your room next to him and you heard him often yell. You couldn't make out words but it ended mostly with crying and "NOO Don't!" you didn't dare asking him about it though. You turned around to look at him and found him sleeping. You smiled and decided to let him sleep. He could use some. You turned back to your book. After a while you felt Joey shake. You turned around to look at his face and it was a grimace from fear and anger. You were a little frightened. You wait a few moments and he stopped shaking but his face was still a grimace of fear and anger. He then began mumbling. You leaned in to hear what he was mumbling.

"You stupid bitch…"

"Just go away! I hate you!"

Then he began shouting curse words.

"What the fuck are you doing!" he asked

"Lay it down now!" he demanded

"Please" he begged.

He began sobbing by now.

"Please don't!"

"Don't do it!"

"I didn't mean to… please just don't!"

Than he cried. After a few moments he went quiet again. You didn't understand a thing from what you just heard. You decided to let him sleep and ask him if he woke up about it. You turned back to your book. About half an hour you turned your head to look at Joey and you saw some sweat drops had formed on his fore head. You gently whipped them of. Joey then stirred and his eyes fluster open. A small smile popped on his face when he saw you. He stroke your cheek. You answered with a smile. "Joey.." you asked. "Yeah Chris?" he said. "Can I ask what your dream was about.. I heard you talk into yourself.. and scream.. and a few nights before too.." you said a little embarrassed. His cheeks turned pink. "Sure you can ask" he said. "So… what was your dream about.." you asked. His jaw stiffened. "Okay.. " he began. "I was dreaming over the fight I had once with my.. my babysister." He took a pause. You used it to ask what her name was. "Her name was Julia. We often had fights. But we loved each other none the less. Well that was from my side then. She.. killed herself. During our last fight… " he said his eyes filling with tears. You gasped and fully turned around to hug him. "She.. she.. c..cut.. " he stumbled tears were falling down his cheek. "her… wrists while.. I was shouting at her" he buried his face into the side of your neck. You rocked him gently for and back. "I never.. told.. her I.. l..love her" he cried. "She just.. put the k..knife on her w..w..rist and cut it… I was shouting at her for god sake." he said. "She wouldn't put the knife down… she just wouldn't listen.. I should never shouted at her… she hated that.. she wouldn't put it down…." He mumbled more into himself than to you. Tears were streaming down his face. His eyes were closed. You just kept rocking him back and forth not knowing how to react. You stroke the hair out of his face and placed a tender kiss onto his head. "Shushh.. it's alright now.. just let it all go.." you whispered in his ear. He nodded slightly in your neck and his tears stopped streaming. After a few more sobs he turned his head up and looked at you with red puffy eyes. "Thanks for listening… I'm glad I could tell you" he said. A small smile crept upon his face. You returned it. "I'm sorry for you that it happened" You replied. "And I'm glad you trust me with this". He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and gave you a kiss on your cheek. Your smile widened and you softly smacked him on his arm. "Is that were those Prozac stuff was for" you asked shy. "Yeah… how did you know about these" he asked a little confused. "I found them on the first day I was here." You replied a little embarrassed. "Do you still you use them" you asked. "No.. not anymore. About a half year ago I used them. Not anymore. " he smiled. "Better" you said with a smile. Then there was a few moments of silence. You were thinking. "Maybe it's that why your parents took me in." you said thoughtfully. "Maybe… you do look like my sister. " he answered. "I can show you a picture" he said. "That would be nice" you responded. You two stood up and went back to the house. He walked up to the living room to a cabinet. He opened a drawer and grabbed a picture out of it. It was from him and Julia. When they were young. You saw the resemblance of you into her. She had the same fiery red hair and piercing green eyes. She was on Joey's back smiling widely, just like Joey. She was wearing a shirt with a green apple on it. Just like the one you had. You gazed at the picture. "Can I have it.." you asked quietly. "Sure, we have a few copies from it." He replied giving you the picture.

The holiday went by fast. You hadn't heard a thing of Whitney or Draco or Fred. You were a little disappointed in them. Not that you searched for contact with them either. But still.

b A week before your holiday ended /b 

The weather was beautiful so you were sitting outside on that field you once played quiddich on with Draco, Blaise an Joey. You then heard someone close. You looked up and saw it was Draco. You didn't pay attention to him and laid back down in the grass. You then saw his face hovering above yours. You shrieked. You didn't except him doing that. He smirked when he heard you shriek. You answered with a glare. "What do you want Malfoy" you asked bluntly. "I wanted to talk to you.." he said. "Okay, so talk" you replied. "Well about a few weeks ago.. we were fighting.. uhm.. I'm sorry about it" he said while his cheeks were turning a light shade of red. "Where are you sorry for" you asked. You knew exactly were he was talking about but you wanted to hear it out of his mouth. He glared but then sighed. "I'm sorry..for hitting you. I really shouldn't have done that" he mumbled quickly. "That's right you shouldn't have done that. But apologies accepted." You said smirking. Draco looked relieved that you had forgive him. He sat down next to you. "Soo… what have you been up to lately." He asked. "Staying with the Malfoys.. Joey's family is nice. They're very nice and stuff." You said. "so.. you and Joey are like an.. item." He asked. You looked suspicious at him. You saw a hint of jealousy is his eyes when you mentioned Joey's name. You smirked. "No. we're not. Were just friends." You smiled. He responded with a smirk and scooted a little closer to you. You thought he was acting a little strange but you found it rather nice. "Whitney misses you" Draco said. Your stomach made a little flip at the mentioning of her name. "Then she must come over or write me for me to come over" you said a little harsh. "She knows but she thinks you're mad at her.." he replied. You cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why does she think that" you asked concerned. "Because you're staying at Joey's." Draco said. "O" you just said deep in thought. "Maybe I should come over then" you asked hopefully. "Yeah maybe you should.. I she would like that. You can come back now with me if you like" he said. "allright then. I will. I'll have to send Joey a letter though that I'm staying with Whitney." You mumbled. "Okay, let's go then" he said standing up. He sticked a hand out to help you up. You grabbed it and he pulled you up. You felt a shiver run to your spine when Draco touched you. When you stood up he grabbed you hand to lead to the manor. The whole way to the manor he didn't let go of your hand. A good hundred meter of the manor you saw Whitney coming outside with a towel. She saw you and Draco coming towards the manor and she dropped the towel and started running towards you. You let go of Draco and waited for Whitney to arrive. When she was just a few meter of you, you runned and jumped on her. She fell down with you on top of her. You two burst out into laugher and you remained in this position for a few moments before you heard Draco cough. You and Whitney turned red and you pushed yourself from Whitney and helped her standing up. She didn't let go of your hand so you walked hand in hand back to the manor. Draco was a bit left outside. When you looked over your shoulder to look at Draco you saw him glaring at Whitney who was rather happy. You couldn't help yourself but smirk at the whole situation.

b Draco's room /b 

You all were at Draco's room. You loved his room the most of the whole mansion. You were leaning with you back against Draco's bed. He was lying on his bed with his eyes clothes and his arms crossed behind his head. Whitney's head was lying on your lap. She was reading a book and had her i-pod in. You were writing a letter to Joey.

i Dear Joey,

I'm at the Malfoy manor right now. I thought I let you know because I only said I was going to the field. Anyway. A big hug for you.

Luvs Chris.

/i 

You rolled it up and bound it to the leg of Spoc. You said the destination and Spoc flew off. You looked after him until he was only a tiny black spot against the clear blue sky. You turned your head to look at Draco. His eyes were closed so you thought he was a sleep. You were looking at his fine features. His beautiful porcelain coloured skin, his amazing bone structure and the light blond hair what was falling in front of his eyes. His full lips..

His full lips I really like to kiss..

i I knew it! /i 

But.. Whitney! Whitney… dreamy sigh..

i Noo! Draco! /i 

Shut up..

"Like what you see Chris" Draco smirked. His eyes still closed. You looked at Whitney iff she heard you but she was still reading her book. You could hear her music so it was standing really loud. "No I'm just looking at you because you're sooo damn ugly" you replied smirking. "Whatever helps you sleep at night dear" he replied with an smirk. You sighted and turned your attention to Whitney. You start stroking her hair. She looked up and smiled warmly. You returned the smile. She went back to her reading again. "So… what's going on between you and Whitney then." You heard Draco asking. You turned your head back to him and gave a small smile. His eyes were open by now. You thought they were beautiful. Ice cold met yet hot as fire. "Are you two an item" he went on when you didn't respond. "I don't know.." you stumbled. "You look like one" he replied looking intently at you. "I.. I don't know. We didn't talk about that yet." You mumbled more to yourself than to Draco. He didn't reply. He just looked at you with those beautiful eyes of him. You felt a shiver run true your spine. You kept holding your gaze at his. In his eyes lied a hint of jealousy and anger. You didn't know to who it was. Not wanting to look away. After a few minutes you broke away. You couldn't hold that look any longer. You looked down at Whitney again. Who was still reading her book. You then took gently her headphone of her head and whispered in her ear seductively.: "We need to talk dear". She looked up at you strangely. You smiled a little and she returned it. She looked weird up at Draco but then shrugged whatever she was thinking off and stood up. "Let's go to your room" she said. "Sure" you replied and stood up also.

At your room she sat down at the ground with her back the bedpost. You sat down next to her and lied your head in her lap. You smiled upon her. "So what you wanted to talk about" Whitney asked. "Well.. About us actually.." you started. "You're gonna break up with me aren't you" she interrupted you tears forming in her eyes. She pushed you away and stood up. She was walking to the door. "Whitney wait" you sighed. "It is more the other way around" you said. "I wanted to know if were like an item" you mumbled your cheeks turning red. She looked a little odd at you but then it sank true. "Ooh, I don't know.. I'd like to be though" she stumbled turning red also. "Me too" you blurted out clasping your hands for your mouth. Whitney's face lit up and a smile broke through. She chuckled at the sight of you being embarrassed. "Good.. so to make it officially.. do you want to go out with me" she replied grinning. "I sure do!" you exclaimed. You than almost jumped on her and kissed her madly.

You two fell down onto the bed and burst into laugher. She leaned in and kissed you softly on the lips. You put your hands beside her head and deepened the kiss. She parted her lips and you smirked. You entered her mouth and played with her tongue. Her hands swivelled around your waist and she began stroking your back softly. She went down with her hands under your pants on to your ass. You moaned in her mouth with getting as respond she grabbing your ass hard. You moaned a little harder. You just felt her smirk. You then began planting little kisses on her jaw to her neck. You bit in her neck softly. You heard her trying to hold back a moan but she failed miserably. You bit a little harder and then licking the bite mark softly. She let go of your ass and started to make her way up. She pulled a little on the edge of your top. You smirked and pulled away. "Is that a hint my dear Whitney" you smirked. "Actually it is" she smirked back. You looked thoughtfully at her and then pulled it slowly off, showing your green lace bra. She gazed at your exposed skin. You pushed her down and straddled at her. She put your hands on your hips and made her way up cupping your breasts. She stroked them and massaged them. You let out a little moan. She then came up and gave you a lick between your breasts. She pulled away and couldn't help but smile. You grabbed the back of her head and pulled her close to yours. Your mouths were now inches apart and you licked her lips. She chuckled and pulled you down on top of her. You kissed her heard and passionately. She seemed to respond with the same enthusiasm. Whitney then rolled over. She was now the one on top. She smirked evilly. Your hands made it to the edge of her shirt pulling it a little. "Is that a hint my dear Chris" she mocked you. "Actually it is" you winked. She then slowly began to strip of her top. You followed her top with your fingers brushing over the skin she just exposed. You stopped by her red bra. You stroked over the skin a little above it and tried to pull little of the bra aside showing her nipple. Your tongue brushed over it. You heard her moan. It send a shiver true your spine. Her nipples hardened when you licked them. You pulled back and just looked at them. This were the most amazing breast you've ever seen. "They're beautiful" you mumbled. "I find them rather small" Whitney replied. You looked up and saw a little sadness in them. Your jaw dropped. "They're not small.. they're prefect!" you replied upset. You rubbed Whitney's breast again turning your look back to them. "I don't get it, I would kill for having those" you mumbled. "But you have them" she said smirking. You then grabbed them hard. She gave a yelp. You smiled and then…

The door burst open.

You both shrieked and looked who was in the door opening. It was Draco. His jaw dropped and just stand there with the doorknob still in his hands. You turned red and grabbed for something to cover you up. You by accident grabbed Whitney's green shirt and she grabbed your red tank top. Draco didn't even blink. "Draco!" you and Whitney shouted in unison. "What!" he smirked. You sighed. "What do you want?" Whitney asked harsh. "My dad wanted to see Chris for some reason." He replied not keeping his eyes of you two. "Sooner or later his eyes will drop out" you mumbled, hard enough for Draco to hear. He rolled his eyes and motioned for you to follow him. You sighed and gave Whitney a peck on the lips and followed him. "I don't know what he wants from you but it has to be important. He wants to meet you at his office." He said a little bitter.

b In Lucius' office /b 

Draco closed the door softly leaving you alone with his father. It was a cold office. Not qua temperature but it looked cold. It was black with blue and silver. It was pretty though. "Please sit down" Lucius said. You sat down at the chair in front of his desk. It was a heavy wooden desk. You were a little intimidated by it all. He had an odd look in his eyes. "I wanted to talk with you about something" he began. You nodded insecure. "Do you fancy Whitney" he asked. You were taken back with his question. "Yeah… I guess so.." you stumbled not looking in his eyes. "Look at me when your speaking!" he demanded. Your eyes shot up to meet his. "So are you.. not interested in to boys or men." He asked. "I am sir, but I like Whitney too" you said awkward. "Hmmm" he hummed. He stood up and walked up to you. He sat on his desk just a few inches apart from you. "Is there anything else, sir" you said wanting to get away. "Yes there actually is Christina" he replied smirking. He grabbed his wand and locked the door. You shrieked from the sudden movement and looked to the door. He then mumbled a silencing spell. You were panicking by now. Why did he put an silencing spell on the room and why did he locked the door. You grabbed a hold of the armrests to pull you up. Lucius then pointed his wand at you so you didn't get up. "Scream little Chrissy" he whispered seductively. He scared you really. Lucius then grabbed your arm yanking it so you fell on the floor. He pushed himself on you. You tried to kick him and hit him but it didn't seem to help. He grabbed your wrists and pulled them above your head holding them tight with one hand. He start grabbing your breasts massaging them hard and painfully you screamed:" Let me go!" but he just smirked at your screaming. You felt him grew hard. Your eyes grew wide. He then began to tear your top of. You heard a cracking noise and figured your top was ripped apart. "stop" you cried. But he didn't. Lucius put his head down nibbling and biting at your nipples. It hurt like hell. You yelled in pain. You hit him in his face. Lucius finally let a little go of you looking surprised by your actions. "You little bitch" he hissed. He grabbed his wand and muttered a spell. You eyes were bounded above your head with a rope which cut in your flesh. You tried getting your hands out of it but it didn't help. Cuts were forming on your wrist. Blood dripping out of them. You couldn't think strait, your thoughts were clouded by panic. You kicked and hit whatever you could. Lucius got only more amused with this. Tears were forming in your eyes. He unbuttoned your pants and ripped it of. You began to kick more forcefully. He then pulled his pants down showing his cock. Which you didn't want to see and you closed your eyes. He pulled your knickers down and spread your legs. He hold them firmly so you couldn't kick anymore. You were still trying to get your hands lose. You felt the ropes were getting looser. He positioned himself between your legs and entered you. All your attempts to escape stopped. It hurt, him entering you. Lucius began than trusting in you. It hurt even more. After a few moments you refund spirit to fight against him. You try fumble your hands out of the ropes. He noticed you had stopped your attempts and didn't notice your hands which were almost free. He began to trust harder in you and you could feel him coming. You squeezed your eyes shut from the pain he was causing. Lucius laughed at this. You felt anger flaring up in you and pulled your hands out of the ropes and hit him hard in the face. Lucius fell unconscious on top of you. You pushed him out and off you. You felt awful and dirty. Tears were now dripping of your cheek. You wanted to be as fast as possible away from here. You grabbed your clothes which were scattered on the floor. Your top was ripped apart but you still could put on your pants. You put your pants on and searched for something to hide your exposed upper body. You saw a towel lying on the ground and grabbed it. You plant it around your bra so it formed a sort of top. Lucius wand was still lying on the ground. It was grabbed by you and it had to lift the spell up which was closing the door. You peeked your head out of the room hoping no-one would see you. No-one was in sight and you runned as fast as you could back to your room. Nobody was in there, too your luck. You felt sow dirty you felt like scrubbing your skin off. You grabbed your wand and locked the door. You didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. You just wanted to be alone and cry into yourself. And to take a great bath. You decided to do it all and walked to your bathroom. It had a huge bath in it. It was mint green. You put the water on and threw some relaxing oil in it. It smelled like lavender. That always seemed to calm you down. You stripped your clothes off. When the bath was full you stepped into it. You let yourself sank to the bottom and felt the water reducing the pain a little.

What the fuck was he doing? And why..

i Well it was obvious he was trying to rape you.. /i 

But why…

/i ….? /i 

I should've hold him back.

/i You did try… /i 

If I hadn't been so nice to him.. This probably wouldn't had happened.

/i So you deserved it for being nice to him! /i 

I guess so… I must've dared him or something. He wouldn't do it out of himself I must have given him a reason… It's all my fault… I hate myself…

After thinking this you burst out into cries.. How could you have let him? It was all your fault.

You were putting the blame all by you, however it was all Lucius'.

b A few hours later when you got out of your bath /b 

The bath did help a little. It reduced the pain but didn't stop the thoughts of accusing yourself being the blame of Lucius raping you. But you did feel really tired now. You decided to sleep here but with your door locked. You turned into your pyjama's. A black boxer with a tank top. You put the blankets around you and curled up into a ball.

b Last day before going to Hogwards /b 

You hadn't eaten in days and purple bags were forming under your eyes. You only showered and drank some water. You were studying most of the time. To forget the whole Lucius-raping-you thing. It helped a little.You wrote Joey a letter which said that you were staying at the Malfoy's until school and that you would meet at the train. He replied it was okay but he and his parents were a little worried. You said there was no need to be worried only that you needed some time to figure things out. You hadn't had any contact with Whitney or Draco either. You often heard them standing in front of your door yelling at you to open the door.

It was now around 11 o'clock. You decided to get your school supplies. You knew Draco and Whitney had gotten them yesterday. You took a shower and didn't look into the mirror. You knew you had to look awful. After your shower you picked out a black trousers with a green tank top. It felt a little loose so you decided to look into he mirror after all. You were taking back a little with your reflection. You saw a girl with dim red hair, purple bags under her eyes a little skinny in the face and with some lifeless green eyes. You shrugged it off and grabbed your green handbag. You opened the door of your room and walked to the library. There was the nearest fireplace. You luckily didn't ran not into someone. You grabbed some floopowder and stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley" you yelled. Your voice sounded weird into your ears. It was deeper than before. Maybe because you hadn't spoken to anyone in days.

b At Diagon Alley /b 

You were walking around searching for your school stuff. After a while you finally found the bookshop. When you were searching for your books you noticed that you already went threw the books. You used them last year at Devinascomce. You still had those books so you didn't bought them. You then went to the quiddich shop to gaze at the brooms. You walked into the store and bumped into a tall bloke. "Please, watch were you are going" you said harsh and politely at the same time. "If you say so" you heard him say with an accent. You looked up to look at the boys face. He had pretty blue eyes with half long fiery red hair. He had freckles every were. He looked very boyish. You liked it. You smiled and walked towards the brooms. "I'm Ron" he said after you. "I'm not" you replied and you heard him chuckled. You saw a firebold and you were almost drooling over it. "Please don't drool over the brooms" someone said. You looked were the voice came from and you looked at a boy with black hair which stood up to.. everywhere. He had emerald green eyes and lightning bold on his forehead. You immediately knew who the boy was. Harry Potter, the boy who lived. You decided to not let him know you already know his famous arse. Standing besides him was Ron. He had an wide smile plastered on his face. "If you say so" you mocked Ron. You heard Ron grin at your commend. "Hi, I'm Harry" he said sticking his hand out. You looked at the hand and said the same thing you said to Ron. "I'm not". "Oh luckily you aren't indeed." Harry said thoughtfully. "Just imagine too cute little harry's" you replied smirking. He cocked an eyebrow at you but Ron smiled. "I'm just get going" you replied a little tired and walked away not looking back at the two boys. You finished your shopping and went to the joke shop. With the prospect of seeing the twins you cheered up a bit. You hoped Fred and George would be there. You then realised that boy, Ron looked almost exactly the same as Fred and George. You walked inside the Joke shop. You saw a redhaired boy lying on the counter with his eyes clothes. You sneaked up on him and saw it was George. "What a way to greet a customer" you whispered in his ear. He stirred and shot up. "Please stay of all the stuff" he said monotone. Like he studied it in. He then saw who you were and his eyes lit up. "HI! Chris! Long time no see" he pouted. "You just could've wrote to me" you said a little bitter. "I'm sorry dear but it was so busy.. the new school year is beginning and all the students need new pranks." He said yawning. "And terrible it is" you winked. "I mean nothing is more horrible than making money". "You are soo right you know" he said in a high pitched voice. You smiled a little. "But what made you come down here, in hell?" he asked curious. "I needed to get my school supplies but it turned out to be just getting a few new quills and stuff for potions. So I decided to come down here too." You said giving him a little smile. "So you girl couldn't resist my manhood" he smirked. "Yeah and that too" you winked. "But girly girl you look not at your best. Something happened?" He asked looking concerned. "Naah not really just tired" you winked. "Are you sure?" he asked again. "Yeah I'm sure" you said. "Allright then" he said looking like he didn't believe you. You couldn't blame him. You did look awful. "But where is Fred" you said changing the subject. "He is away, leaving me here alone" George pouted. "Where is he than.." you asked. "I guess with Mandy" he said with an disgusted look on his face. You were confused. "Who is Mandy.." you asked. "That is his new girlfriend.. "he said bitter. You looked concerned. "Why so bitter" you said. "Because he's leaving me here alone. He didn't show up for days now. He only wrote a letter saying he wasn't going to be around a few days. You know what it's like to be whole alone in a busy shop" he exclaimed. "No, but I can imagine.. don't you have any employees or something?" you asked. "No we haven't, we put all the money in research and new products" he replied. You thought for a minute and replied: "I'd like to help, even for free but, you have to teach me a few things about pranking.". He thought a minute about it. "Hmm that's not a bad idea, not a bad idea at all actually. Maybe you could help." He replied. "But I have school.. so I can only help on Holidays." You said. "Hmm that's alright. Fred mostly flies off during holidays anyways" he said thoughtfully. "You're hired" he said sticking his hand out. You chuckled and grabbed his hand and shook it.

b Back at the Mansion /b 

When you were back you went up to your bedroom to putt your stuff away. You opened the door and walked inside. "Where the fuck have you been!" someone exclaimed. It turned out to be Draco. He was sitting on your bed with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Ignoring his question you started to put your things away. "Answer my question" he said furious. You snapped your head to face him. "Or else? You're gonna hit me again?" you said calmly but just had to notice that anger was flaring up in your eyes. His face softened at this comment. "No.. no.. I'm really sorry I did that too you…" he mumbled. You rolled your eyes as a comment. "But I'm really worried about you, I haven't seen you in days. To be more precise since the day my father asked for you… " he said thoughtfully. You're eye twitched when you remembered that. It totally ruined your good mood you had since you saw George. Draco noticed that twitch in your eyes. "You haven't eaten in days, you look terrible" he went on. "Go on with the compliments Malfoy" you spat. "I'm just concerned" he said. "And what about Whitney, she thinks you hate her!" he exclaimed. "Since when do you care about other people Draco?" you asked coldly. "Since Whitney is my family…" he said. "So he doesn't care for me then" you thought sadly. "Still" you said. "Do you think I like it when she is all down, depressed and angry all the time?" he asked. "She almost looks as terrible as you!" he added shouting. "I'm going to have a bath" you said prompt. Draco opened his mouth to say something but then realised what you said. "Whatever Chris, but you should check on Whitney after that" he said coldly. By this he left you alone. "Maybe I should go to Whitney" you thought. You cancelled the bath and went outside looking for Whitney. You decided to go first to her bedroom. You knocked but she didn't respond you knocked again, but still no response. You opened the door softly and saw Whitney lying curled up as a ball in her bed. Her face held purple bags under her eyes and she was almost as pale as the sheets. You could tell she hadn't been eating in days. From just seeing her lying there you got all warm inside. Even a smile crept on your face.

Some arms swivelled around your waist. "I'm happy you still can smile" someone whispered in your ear. You turned around too look who it was and noticed it was Lucius Malfoy. You opened your mouth to scream but he muffled it up with his hands. Only a loud hiss could be heard. In the corned of your eye you saw Whitney steering. "I don't like what you did to me the other say" he hissed angrily. "Let me go!" you tried to scream but his hands smothered you. Whitney's eyes flustered open and you tried to get her attention. She saw you in the arms of Lucius and his hands over you mouth. Fear written all over your face. "What the fuck" she stumbled. She then fully awoke. "Let her go!" she yelled. She jumped out of her bed, only wearing a black short and a red tank. Lucius didn't let go of you but was grabbing his wand. Whitney once more screamed to let you go before running towards you.

"CRUCIO!" Lucius shouted. The spell hit Whitney full in the chest. She fell down and started to shake frantically. Wounds were appearing on her arms, legs everywhere! "NOOO" you screamed. You bit in Lucius hand and let you go. "You stupid bitch!" he exclaimed. He hit you in the face. "What is it with people hitting me" you mumbled before everything went black.

"Whitney… Draco… Lucius" where you first thoughts when you opened your eyes. Everything what caught your eyes was white. "Wtf.." you mumbled. You tried to sat up but your head awfully hurt. As a compromise you leaned back on your elbows and looked around once more. You saw you were in a big white room with many beds, white too. By one there were the curtains round the bed closed. Wondering who was lying there you noticed a blond headed boy sitting in the chair next to your bed. It was Draco. He was half lying half sitting in the chair. A magazine covering his chest. He was a sleep with light blonde hair falling in his eyes. He looked beautiful.

"Draco..?" you said surprised. His eyes flustered open, and were caught by yours. "You're awake" he smiled. Yes he actually smiled! "Yeah" you smiled back. "could you tell me where we are and what happened making us being here? You asked. "Sure babe" he smirked. "Oh that famous smirk of his" you thought.

"a few minutes after I went to my room I heard Whitney scream." His words brought you out of your thoughts. "I saw you standing there hold by my father. I heard my father yell CRUCIO and I ran up on you and my dad. Then he hit you in the face. You fell down on the carpet.." he said. You didn't notice him coming nearer and he caressed the bruise on your cheek. You winced when he touched it. "I yelled at my father and he looked up, my mother came down the corridor and eyed the whole situation and hexed my father. After that she helped me with you and Whitney. She said it was best going to Hogwards and she would take care of my dad" Draco smiled. You gazed at him in surprise. "He and Narcissa saved your and Whitneys but" you thought. "My hero" you winked. "Yeah" he said cockily.

The door opened and a tall older looking man with a silvery long beard walked in. "Aah you are awake miss Reinaert." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. "It sure looks like it" you smiled. "I guess mr. Malfoy has already told you the whole rescuing story" he winked. You chuckled and nodded. "Well tomorrow the other student will arrive in the evening and lessons don't start until the day after tomorrow. You will be released form the hospital wing in an hour or so and then you, young mr. Malfoy and miss Lestrange will sleep in the Slytherin dorms. I think the prefects lounge will suit you all." He smiled with that twinkle in his eyes. "Get well soon miss Reinaert and you and mss Lestrange will be sorted in 2 hours." and with that he walked away.

"How is Whitney doing?" you asked Draco. "Except a few bruises she's alright. Madam Pomfrey could fix her all up" he said. "GO AWAY WITH THAT NEEDLE!" you heard someone scream. You then saw the curtains pulled away and a frantic Whitney was standing there. She formed a cross with her fingers and held that in front of her. "You're EVIL! Go away with that thing!" she yelled. You and Draco looked at each other and then bust into laugher. Whitney turned around confused but then saw you and Draco there laughing. "CHRIS!" she screamed and with that she jumped on your bed making it creak heavily. She pulled you in a tight hug. "WHITNEY!" you screamed back. Draco put his hands on his ears and turned away. "You're all right!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, luckily and I can tell you too with that jumping of you!" you laughed. "Yeah, I can handle more than one crucio" she said cockily. She let go of you and looked you up and down. "You lost weight" she said looking sad. "You two! You look awful" you grinned. "I take that as a compliment" she winked.

"Miss Lestrange and miss Reinaert! Calm down!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. You and Whitney burst into laugher. "Whitney, you need a shot" you teased. Her eyes grew wide and she jumped of the bed hiding under it. You and madam Pomfrey chuckled. "It's alright mss Lestrange, you'll survive without one to" she grinned. "Now get to your dorms to get ready for the sorting." She added. You sticked your head under the bed and said: "Come on babe we need to get ready". Her face lit up when you called her babe and she came out of her hiding place. You grabbed her hand and walked up to Draco, you put an arm around his waist and pulled him with you and Draco. "Our hero" you and Whitney said in unison. Draco smirked in respond and turned a little red. "Come on, we have to get ready" he said.

b In the prefects dorm /b 

"Whit? Have you seen my top…" you said. Then you saw Whitney had it on. "You found it" you stated smiling. "Yeah" she said smirking. "Clothes were scattered everywhere. "Hurry up woman!" Draco exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "Oh did you want to borrow it?" Whitney asked serene. She pulled the top of throwing it to Draco. He caught it properly and glared at her. "Damn you lost some weight Whit!" you exclaimed looking at her exposed upper body. "Look who's talking" she responded looking at you. You only were in a bra and a hot pants and some converse. Draco looked from the one to an other. They both last weight. Their ribs were showing. To much for his liking but he carefully held his mouth.

After an good half hour you decided to wear a green loose sweater with an wide open neck which showed your shoulder on the left. And a navy blue cami with green converse. Whitney decided on a same sweater only grey with a black cami and white converse. You straightened your hair and let it jump everywhere due some wax. Whitney straightened it and put it in a pony tail. She looked beautiful. And Draco decided for just a black pants with black converse (you and forced them on him) and a black t-shirt. His hair fell gently in front of his eyes. He looked as stunning as always.

"Finally we can go" Draco exclaimed. You and Whitney chuckled and gave him both an arm. The three of you walked to the great hall. All of the professors were already there and you were a littler nervous. You could see in Whitney's eyes she was too. You smiled to her and she smiled back. "It is really empty here" you heard Draco mumble.

There was only one big table in the whole great hall. Five seats were left open. Professor Dumbledore stood up and motioned you to sit down. You sat down next to Whitney and to your left was Draco. Then a professor with a tight bun on the back of her head came inside with a stool and an old looking hat. "Hello, I'm professor McGonagall" she introduced herself to you and Whitney. "If Whitney Lestrange would like to come here." She said. Whitney stood up and sat down at the stool the professor was motioning to. Professor McGonagall put the hat on Whitney's hat, which sank over her eyes. After a few minutes the hat had made up his mind. "SLYTHERIN" it shouted. Whitney smirked cockily and sat down next to you. "Chris Reinaert please" McGonagall said. Whit gave you a comforting squeeze in the hand and you stood up. You took place at the stool and the hat was set on your face. It sunk over you eyes just as it did by Whitney.

"Hmm interesting, Slytherin blood running true your vanes. But a good and brave heart. Very clever but very sneaky too, were to place you?" it said inside your head. "Please make up your mind" you thought. "a girl with a short temper huh, well.. were to place you?" "SLYTHERIN!" the hat exclaimed. It was taken of you head and a smile crept on your face when you saw the bright faces of Whitney and Draco. You sad down at the table between them. Draco give you a side hug and Whitney lashed her fingers with you. You gave her a quick peck on the lips and you could feel her smirk when you did that. Draco looked away jealousy reading in his eyes. The professors looked a little surprised by your action but then just accept it. "You will sleep in the prefects room for this night and you can wonder true the castle tomorrow. You will be given other dorms in the morning. And young mr. Malfoy well contain at the prefects dorm." Professor Dumbledore said. After this food popped up on the table and you all dug in.

b After diner /b 

"You're so lucky you are a prefect" Whitney said when you were back at the prefects dorm. It was a beautiful room. Very big too. "Imagine when this is all for myself, without you 2" he smirked looking around. "It would be very empty though" you said smiling. "That too" he said.

"let's do something" Whitney wined. "I know something to do" you said thoughtfully. "Something that includes me too please" Draco said neglected. "Oh sorry, than I don't know something" you smirked. Draco rolled his eyes at you. "Imagine that your eyes would stick that way forever" you said thoughtfully. Whitney chuckled and started stroking your hair. Your lied with your head in her lap and she sat with her bad against the four poster bed. Draco lied on the bed playing with a little ball.

"Why did Lucius said that he didn't like what you did to him last time" Whitney said thoughtfully. She caught you of guard with he question. Your cheeks turned pink but you didn't say anything. "Chris?" she asked. A sigh escaped your lips. "I don't want to talk about it" you mumbled. "Talking about it is better.. " she said. "She has a point Chris" Draco agreed with Whitney. "Just.. let's go to sleep" you said standing up and walking to a random bed. You pulled your clothes off and got into a big shirt and crawled under the sheets. Whitney and Draco exchanged worried looks but decided to let it go. "She will talk eventually" Draco mouthed to Whitney. And Whitney nodded a little insecure.

b The next morning /b 

The sun was shining in your eyes. You squeezed them a little to block the sun out. You sat up and looked around. After a few moments you realised you were in the prefects dorm. Draco and Whitney were peacefully asleep in their beds. You looked at the time and you noticed it was 7:30. You looked true the window and saw it was going to be a beautiful hot day. And you stepped out of bed silently to go to the bathroom. After a quick cold shower you were fully awake and smelled like apples. You sniffed the sent in and were happy you've gotten up so early. You grabbed a fluffy white towel and put it around you.

"What to wear? What to wear" you mumbled. A pair of hands swivelled around your waist and a head rested on your shoulder. "What about nothing girlygirl" you heard Whitney say. You could hear she wasn't fully awake. You turned around and saw she was suppressing a yawn. "Yeah why not, let's all walk around naked" you rolled your eyes. A small smile crept on her face and cuddled up some more with you. She closed her eyes again. "Whit, go back to sleep honey" you whispered in her ear. "What about you" she mumbled. "I'm going to wonder around a little" you smiled. "all right then" she said. After you led her back to her bed you stood again in front of the closet.

A baby blue tank and a loose skirt which was navy blue and some cute flip-flops. You looked in the mirror and decided this was all right. You walked up to Whitney and pressed a kiss on her forehead before leaving. "Can I get one of those" you heard Draco mumble. He leaned on his elbows with his eyes half closed. "Sure dear" you smiled and walked up on him giving him a kiss on the forehead too. "Thanks mommy" he teased. In respond you playfully smacked him on the arm before walking outside.

b After breakfast /b 

You decided to have an early breakfast so after that you could do whatever you pleased. It was round 9 o'clock and in the hall you bumped into a professor with long black greasy hair. "I'm sorry professor" you said apologizing. "Doesn't matter ms. Reinaert, it's still early." He replied yawning. "It sure is" you smiled and walked true. After a while you came outside. You sniffed in the great pure air. You started walking true the long grass and came out by a quiddich pitch. You jaw dropped and you felt the eager to fly. Luckily you had put your wand with you. "Acio Nimbus 2001!'" you yelled. After a few minutes you saw your broom heading for you. When it reached you, you patted it lightly and climbed up. You pushed off and you were flying true the air. It felt great. Like all worries were blown away by it, you moving to Ireland, you dad marrying that slut, Lucius raping you, Lucius crucioing (?) Whitney. You couldn't wait to try out for quiddich team. A smile crept on your face when you saw a lake with a large tree next to it.

You set in a dive and landed nicely next to the tree. You sat down with your back against the tree and stared of to the water. Not one though popped up in your head and you liked it best that way. Just staring in the water.

After a few minutes you dozed away.

i And her body fell down in a heap on the floor. Not moving, nothing. Another green flash appeared missing someone on a hair length. It was dark so the person couldn't be recognised. The person turned around and some fiery red hair glowed up along with some green eyes which looked furious. A silver glow came up around her body and she started to whisper things in a other language.. Then the girl collapsed and fell next to the body. /i 

You shot up looking around you frantically. Cold sweat was all over your body. "Chris..? Are you all right?" you heard a voice. You turned around to the person which was talking to you. It was Draco. "Y..yeah.. sure" you stumbled. "It doesn't seems like it" he said his eyes boring in to you looking for the truth. "Just a nightmare" you said looking to the ground. "Just? It seems pretty heavy… care to share?" he asked with concern in his voice. "I can't remember much of it" you said looking up. The sun was high on the sky so you were pretty long outside. Draco gave you a look which said go-on. "I remember a person falling to the floor, what made me furious. Then I saw myself muttering some words in a foreign language and I had a silver glow around myself. Then I collapsed next to the person who was dead." You mumbled thoughtfully. The colour was drained from his face. "We need to go to Dumbledore, now!" he demanded. He stood up and pulled you with him to the castle.

b At Dumbledore's office /b 

After you explained your dream to the headmaster he seemed deep in thought. "Gin Raidon." He mumbled. "What?" you and Draco said. Dumbledore looked up and smiled lightly. The normal twinkle in his eyes had faded. "Gin Raidon, that's how the silver glow around the person in your dream is called. It means Silver Thunder God. Or maybe Goddes in this case. It is Japanese." He explained. "And what does it?" you asked. "I don't know exactly. The person who has it has an enormous strength which will come out when there is much pressure and hurt on them." Dumbledore said. You fell down in a chair. So many information that it almost hurt. You rubbed your temples and let it sank in. Draco put a comforting hand on you shoulder. "I think you've heard enough, off you go" he said smiling with the twinkle coming back in his eyes.

b During Diner /b 

You Draco and Whitney sat down at the Slytherin table waiting for the other students to arrive. After a few moments the door went open and the students came in sitting at the four tables. Some gave you and Whitney odd looks. "What? Go look in the mirror" you snapped at a group Slytherin second years girls. They looked away and started to talk frantically. And every few moment they would glance in your direction. "Stupid little brats" you muttered under your breath. Whitney chuckled at your comment turned around to look for Joey. "Hey Chris, Joey is up there!" she exclaimed waving frantically at him. You looked to the direction she was waving at and you started to wave to. Joey was looking great. His shaggy brown hair was cut a tad shorter and his beautiful grey eyes were piercing into yours. He waved back at you and Whitney.

The sorting ceremony had began. A hope brats were placed into Hufflepuff. And just a few in Slytherin. "Joey Malfoy!" professor McGonagall exclaimed. You saw in the corner of your eyes the whole Gryffindor table had become quiet and gazed at Joey. "Malfoy is a known name around here" you heard Draco whisper in your ear. You looked at him and you a proud look in his eyes and a smirk that was playing on his lips. The hat was put on Joey's head and it sunk over his eyes. A minute later the had exclaimed: "Gryffindor!". Your and Whitney's jaw dropped and the smirk fell almost of Draco's face. "What!" you Whitney and Draco exclaimed. The whole great hall was quiet and everybody looked strange at you. Joey wasn't pleased with the outcome either. Sadness and a little bit of disgust had taken over his face. The whole Gryffindor table looked dumb folded. "Well this is a surprising outcome" you heard some teachers mutter. Joey stood up and walked up to his new house, Gryffindor. "How the fuck can this happen?" Draco said to himself. "A damn Malfoy in Gryffindor!" he exclaimed. There were still stares at you Whitney and Draco. Especially at Draco. And then at Joey. "Damn" you and Whitney muttered in unison. Whitney gave Joey an sad look but then looked away. "A fucking Gryffindor, why not a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff, but a Gryffindor?" Draco said banging his head at the table. You chuckled at the sight of it but made sure Draco didn't hear it. You gave Joey a look of sympathy. He said all alone at the back of the table, glaring at the Gryffindors.

Dumbledore stood up at the end of the ceremony. "So speech time, a very short one. I promise" he began smiling. "I'm surprised about some outcomes but I noticed the most of you, anyway, you're still not allowed in the forbidden forest" he said looking at 3 students on the Gryffindor table with a twinkle in his eyes. "No wandering around after curfew" he said. He went on about things you couldn't do for a while. "anyway eat!" he finished. Dumbledore sat down and food popped on the table. A rumble was heard from your stomach and you grabbed a whole pile of food and dug in. "Hungry are we" Whitney smirked. "You should talk" you smirked eyeing her plate which held even more than yours. She winked in response.

b After Diner /b 

After Dumbledore announced to follow the prefects and stuff you and Whitney stood up. The prefects were all yelling at the first years and under them was Draco. He looked annoyed because the first years were screaming a lot. He gave you a help-me look. "You got the beautiful dorm mate!" you yelled smirking. He smirked back and gave you a wink and walked off with the first years. "I'd say we steel his dorm" Whitney whispered in your ear. "I'm up for that" you smirked. You two stayed a little behind so that the most people were of to their common rooms. Only Harry Potter, Ron Weasley a girl with bushy brown hair, Joey and you and Whitney were in the Great hall. "Hey Joey" you yelled at him. You grabbed Whitney's hand and pulled you with her to Joey. "Long time no see Chris" he said smiling and pulled you into a tight hug. You hugged him back so you had to let go of Whitney's hand. "And what about me" Whitney said with a pouty face. Joey chuckled and gave her a tight hug too. The other trio was looking oddly at you. You noticed it. "What?" you asked not unfriendly. "You're a Slytherin" Ron said. "I know, Ron" you said rolling your eyes. He looked a little confused at you but then his face lit up. "You're the girl from Diagon Alley" he said smiling. "Yeah" you winked. "Maybe you could us your name finally" Harry said smiling. You looked at Whitney and Joey. "Should I tell them my name?" you asked. Whitney and Joey seemed deep in thought. "Hmmm" they hummed. Ron and Harry chuckled but the girl with bushy brown hair just looked a tad harsh at you Whitney and Joey. "Well it can't hurt ey" Joey said. You turned your attention to the trio again. "Hi I'm Chris Reinaert" you said cheery holding your hand out. Harry and Ron chook it but the girl just looked nasty to it. Ron noticed it. "And this is the open minded girl" Ron said rolling his eyes. "Aha, and this are Whitney Lestrange and Joey Malfoy" you smiled pointing to Joey and Whitney. The open minded girl looked in thought. "Are you family?" she asked finally. "Yeah" they said in unison and hugged each other sideward. "Thought so" she said bluntly. "What is your problem" Whitney snapped. The girl looked a little taken back by Whitney's reaction. "You're a Slytherin. They don't usually socialize with Gryffindors." She said harsh. "Do we look like the common Slytherin, do we act like them?" Whitney asked. You cocked an eyebrow at the bushy haired girl. "Well… no.." she said insecure. "Well then." Whitney stated. "Can you tell us your name perhaps?" you asked. "Hermione Granger" she said. "I heard about you" Whitney said thoughtfully. "Yeah?" Harry butted in. "Yes, Draco talked about her as a Muddblood and that she was way to smart and such. And that you three were the all-famous-trio" she said proudly for remembering that. "How nice off him i Drakkie /i " Harry said sarcastic. "Something tells me you don't like him" you chuckled. The all of you laughed because you all knew that Draco and Harry are enemies for life. "Should we go?" Whitney asked. "Sure babe" you answered. "We should be going to" the trio mumbled and walked away. Joey walked after them telling you and Whitney he couldn't find his common room without them. You and Whitney shrugged and walked out of the Great Hall. Whitney swivelled an arm around you waist and you did the same by her.

The two of you walked true a corridor and saw there was a classroom with an open door. You looked at each other and gave nod. Your curiosity had won and you two walked inside. Nobody was there. However you heard a sob coming out of a dark corner. You looked to the corner and saw a little girl sitting there. She had a short small figure with long black hair what fell into her face. She sat there with her back against the wall, her knees pulled against her chest holding her arms around it. She looked really sad. Whitney let go of you walking upon the girl. You tried to pull her back. You didn't know what it was but there was something about the girl what didn't feel right. Whitney yanked her arm loose and gave you glare. She walked up to girl and sat down next to her. "Hey, are you alright" Whitney asked the girl. The girl looked up with red puffy eyes. You took a step back and looked with frighten written all over your face. Her irises were almost black, maybe were even black and her skin was almost white. She looked up to Whitney and another sob escaped her lips. "M..my sister… is.. d..de..dead" she stuttered. Whitney wrapped her arms around the girl and gave her a hug. You couldn't help but feel jealous. The girl put her head on her knees again and sobbed. Whitney glared at you. What? You mouthed. She jus rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the girl. "What's your name" she asked. "Pixie Ponder" she sniffed. "Who was your sister?" Whitney asked softly. "Prudent Ponder, she was my twin sister" Pixie said. "What year are you in?" You asked bluntly. Pixie looked up and a sneer formed on her face. Whitney didn't saw this though. "6th, I'm in Slytherin" she answered. Another sob escaped her lips. "all right then" Whitney said soothing. "Let's head to the Slytherin common room then." She added. Whitney stood up and helped the girl stand up. She flicked with her wand and gave Pixie the tissue she had create. "thank you" Pixie said serene. Whitney glared once more at you and walked with Pixie out of the room. "What does she have" you thought remaining there. The footsteps of Pixie and Whitney faded. "What is about that girl I don't like" you mumbled and started walking. You were deep in thought in didn't notice were you were going.

After a half an hour you started to wonder where you were. You didn't know this side of the castle. It looked much older than the rest. You turned around a corner and bumped into something. It was a statue. "Why the fuck is a statue standing here in?" you cursed. Then you gave a good look at the statue. It wasn't just a statue, it was a gargoyle. You had read about them. Mostly they are architecture thingies for ejecting water. "But why would here water been ejected?" you thought. Again you looked closer. It was to dark to see every detail. "Lumos" you mumbled and the tip of you want lighted up. You shrieked and took a few steps back. The gargoyle was moving. It opened his eyes and closed it's beak. It turned his head to one sight, like he was pointing at something. You looked at the sight still a little scared. The gargoyle pointed towards a wall. You walked up to it and when you hold your wand closer, you could see right true it. You tried to touch it but you just went true it. Out of fright you pulled your hand back. Then the big clock began to slam. It was 9:30 apparently and you started heading back. One last time you looked into the hallway over your shoulder and the gargoyle had turned into normal again. When you walked down a stairs you knew the way to the common room again.

"Pureblood" you said and the wall to the Slytherin common room started moving. You walked inside and there were a few people in the common room. But not Whitney or Pixie. After a minute or so you saw Draco. He was surrounded by a group off girls. It was like that smirk of him was carved in his face. And he kept going true his silky light blond hair. You rolled your eyes and started to walk to the dorms, Draco noticed your fiery head and stood up motioning for you. You didn't feel like talking to him with all those glaring daggers into you. You shook no but he kept motioning for you. After rolling your eyes you walked up the stairs to look for your dorm.

When you got upstairs you heard a high-pitched voice and after that laughing of Whitney. You sighed and assumed Pixie was with Whitney. And you didn't like the idea at all. You looked at the paper on the doors which held who slept there. Then you saw your name.

Dorm 13:

Whitney Lestrange

Pixie Ponder

Christina Reinaert

"Just great" you mumbled and walked inside. Whitney still seemed mad with you and ignored you. Pixie looked from you to Whitney and smirked. "Hi Christinaaaaa" she greeted and Whitney burst into laugher. That hurt, Whitney laughing at your name. "Hi pixie" you said harsh. "don't have to be all harsh on her" Whitney said madly. You rolled your eyes and searched for a book to read. "Aah" you mumbled when you found an interesting book. "I'm talking to you" Whitney said bluntly. "So you're talking to me? Was a hi to much to say then?" you said. "Yes" she just said. That hurt even more. You sighed got in a sweatpants and a tank and walked barefoot down to the common room. "Do you really like her?" you heard a high-pitched voice ask when you were walking down the stairs. You didn't hear the answer, and didn't want to because you were afraid for it.

You found yourself a little later on a comfy couch in front of the fire reading the book you found upstairs. It was a book of Herbology. You had always been interested in Herbology


	19. The evil Pink boxers part 18

Part eighteen

b The next morning /b 

When you woke up, you heard snoring. "wtf" you mumbled with half open eyes. Then you eyes flustered open. "Where am I?" you mumbled. "With the sexgod" you heard some one mumble. You chuckled when you realised it was Draco. You tried to stand up but you were in a death grip from Draco. His arms were tight around your waist. You tried to peel them loose but he wouldn't let go. "Stubborn git let me go" you said. "No mommy, stay off my teddy bear" he muttered. You burst into giggles but realised he was still asleep. You wiggled and turned but couldn't get out of his arms. "I give up" you exclaimed. Draco still didn't wake up. "Damn heavy sleeper" you muttered. You were now facing him. He had his eyes closed but a little smile played on his lips. "Draco…" you whispered. He didn't respond. "Drakkie?" you whispered a little louder. He still didn't respond. You rolled your eyes and then a thought popped up in your head. "Draco… Pansy is here, naked" you smirked. Draco's eyes shot open, he immediately let you go and pulled the covers over his head. You burst into laughed. A strand of blond hair was peeking out above the covers. It was so seductive and you played with it. When Draco realised there was no naked pansy here he peeked his head above the covers. He saw you laughing and gave you a death glare. "What oh mighty sexgod. There was no other way in getting you up." you smirked. "There are other ways waking me up then threaten me with a naked…. Pansy" he shuddered by the thought of it. "Can you finally let me go?" you asked. "Huh? Uh no" he smirked. "Maybe I should call Pansy" you said thoughtfully. He immediately let you go and got out of bed. You followed his example. "I really need a shower" you nodded. Then you smelled your arms. "I smell… like you!" you exclaimed. "And don't I smell delicious" he said cockily. After rolling your eyes you began walking to the shower. He was started to walk to. Then you two got into sprint. "I'm a girl, let me first!" you shouted. "No way!" he said. But you were faster and got in the bathroom first. You did a little victory dance in the bathroom. "At least hurry up!" he yelled. You sticked your tongue out. Although he didn't see it but hey. You hopped into the shower and looked at the shampoo's. Your and Whitney's were still standing there. Grabbing your apple scented shampoo you started showering. After ten minutes you were ready and got out of the bathroom with a fluffy green towel around you. "Shit! What do I have to wear" you exclaimed. "I got you some clothes" Draco said. "What? A mini, MINI skirt and a bra?" you said sarcastically. "Jut go look woman, and open the damn door" he shouted. "Sheese who got your knickers in a twist" you muttered opening the door. You stood in the opening with the doorknob still in your hand and saw Draco eyeing you up and down. A little drool was forming in the corner of his mouth. "Like what you see huh" you winked and you pointed to the corned of your mouth. He snapped out of it and whipped the drool away. You winked and walked past him to the bed where were lying some clothes including underwear.

When Draco got in the bathroom you threw the towel away and got fast in the underwear. It was a black thong with a green bra. You rolled your eyes at the thong. Then you grabbed the ripped faded jeans and slipped into them. After that you shot into the white tank top which held a kitten on it. He brought some flip-flops with them. In the end it was a good outfit. "You got taste" you yelled at Draco. "Thank you dear" he yelled back in a high-pitched voice.

You grabbed your wand and dried your hair magically. "Hmm should I do curls" you muttered. "Aaah I just gonna try" you mumbled. And so you gave your hair curls. You looked in the mirror and were surprised. It was… different but although cute. That was the word. It was cute, adorable! The water stopped and you could tell Draco was finished showering. After good five minutes he came out of the bathroom. "Wow" he said and his jaw dropped. "You like it" you asked insecure. "If I like it? It's beautiful! Straight here is also, but this too!" he stuttered. "Thank you" you said blushing. "You're welcome" he winked. "Where did you get my clothes by the way?" you asked curious. "from your dorm off course" he said in a duh-voice. "And Whitney and Pixie than?" you said. "They were still asleep…" he mumbled looking to the ground. You noticed he didn't want too tell you something. "What…" you asked. "Well, there was just standing 2 beds. You bed I couldn't see and you trunks were in a corner being used as a table." He explained. "What!" you exclaimed. "So I just grabbed your trunks and brought it here." He added. "There was no third bed at all?" you muttered sad. "When I got my book yesterday there was a third bed" you mumbled. "Well there wasn't anymore" he said. "You can sleep here, if you want" he added. "I think I will then" you said giving him a tight hug. He returned it. "No problem babe" he muttered in your hair. "You smell delicious by the way" he winked. "Thank you. Apples!" you said proudly. You looked at the clock and saw it was already 7:15. "We should go to breakfast" you said grabbing your school bag. Draco nodded in agreement and followed your example.

b At breakfast /b 

"Chris give me an apple?" Draco said. "Into the apples are we" you smirked. "Yeah, a certain person smelled like it and so I got hungry" he winked. You threw him an apple and he caught it. You smirked when he took a bite from it. After getting some sandwiched you started to look around for Whitney and Pixie. Draco followed your gaze. "They're probably still asleep" he ensured you. "Whitney always get up early except when she is feeling bad" you muttered sadly. "Like when you weren't eating, or getting out of your room" he said bitter. "I had my reasons, okay" you spat. "And why don't you tell them to me?" he asked. A hint of sadness was to be heard in his voice. "because you wouldn't believe me" you whispered. "I would Chris I've seen a lot of things, more than you can imagine" he said softly. You looked at him but his face was a cold mask. No emotion was shown. You thought about it. "I'll tell you later, okay.." you said thoughtfully. "All right" he said giving you a hug.

Then a burst of giggles was heard. You and Draco looked up. It came from the entrance from the Great Hall. It were Whitney and Pixie. "Oh god" you muttered, the colour draining from your face. Whitney and Pixie were hugging each other so they wouldn't fall on the ground from laughing. Everybody was looking oddly at them. Then Joey caught your eye. He was waving at you. He was sitting on the Gryffindor table next to Hermione. You motioned for him to come over. Joey nodded and started making his way to you and Draco. Draco was looking at who you were waving. "Don't tell me he his friends with the Muddblood and the rest!" he hissed. "Just shut up will you." You said. Joey had made his way over and sat down next to you. "Hi Joey" you smiled. "Hiya Chris, Draco" he smiled. "Hi Joey.." Draco said coldly. Joey just rolled his eyes. "You're hair is lovely Chris" he smiled. "Thank you mate" you winked. "But where is Whitney?" he asked. "With, Pixie over there" you spat pointing at the two laughing girls. "Why isn't she with you" he asked confused. "Well we had a fight last night, over pixie and I spent the night with Draco here, and now they've kicked me out of the dorm" you said coldly. "WHAT!" he exclaimed. You swat him on the arm to calm down. "And now what?" he asked heatedly. "She's staying with me now" Draco said with a smirk. "But Whitney and Pixie don't know that" he added. "Oh all right, you got to stay some where so I guess this is all right" he said thoughtfully.

"Hey dormless girl" you heard a high-pitched voice say. You turned around to look at Pixie and Whitney standing there behind you. Pixie had a smirk plastered on her face but Whitney didn't show anything. "where you gonna sleep now huh. With Muddblood lover Joey here, or the Slytherin Prince" she sneered evilly. Whitney's face looked kinda hurt when Pixie called Joey a Muddblood lover. He was still family so she was giving Pixie a glare, which Pixie didn't caught. "Actually" you said standing up so you were now almost a head taller than here. "I have a place to sleep, none of your business actually, but so you just would shut the fuck up" you smiled happily. Joey and Draco snorted behind you. And Whitney looked sad when you said you found a place to sleep other than with her. Pixie gave you a sneer and walked away. Whitney stood behind, not sure what to do. "Are you coming Whit?' Pixie demanded her. "Sure Pixie" she muttered. She gave you a blanc face but you could see hurt in her eyes and walked of to Pixie. You gave Pixie the finger when she was glaring at you.

b A few weeks later /b 

In a week was the Halloween ball. But you hadn't had a date yet. Or a costume.

Whitney and Pixie were unseparately. Pixie was using every opportunity to teas you. And not in a friendly way. You hung out a lot with Joey and Draco. Sometimes even with Joey and Hermione. Hermione wasn't as much with Ron and Harry. More with Joey and you. And rarely you would hung out with the four of you, Draco, Joey, Hermione and you. Whitney and you were still together. At least you thought. Nobody broke up anyway, but you didn't talk or look at each other. You often felt her stare at you. But you would ignore her then. She didn't defend you against Pixie or anything. She and Pixie were sort of outcasts while you on the other had become quite known. You often were crying about Whitney and the whole situation but after a minute you would mentally slap yourself and go on with what you were doing.

You still shared with Draco his prefects dorm. You had become very good friends but still hadn't told him about Lucius raping you. It wasn't on your schedule either. There was sometimes a sort of tense air between you and Draco. He would give you stares and you joked around a lot. But you didn't saw him like a brother, like you saw Joey. Everybody knew you and Joey were pretty damn clothes and were as family to each other.

b At breakfast /b 

You, Draco and Joey were sitting on the Slytherin table. Hermione sat on the Gryffindor table next to Harry. Ron was nowhere to be seen. After a few moments Whitney and Pixie entered the Great hall. They were late as usual. Whitney looked at you but you looked right passed her. You knew she hated it to be ignored. They sat in front of you. "And having fun with the Muddblood the last few weeks?" she smirked. "If you're meaning Hermione, yes I have" you answered smearing your bread. You looked up with a smirk. And a sneer popped on her face making her very ugly. A smile popped on your face. "Stiffico, stiffico stiffico " you mumbled looking concentrated at the face of her. "what did you say?" Joey asked. "Nothing" you said innocent. You saw that Pixie tried to unsneer her face. But it didn't really worked. She crunched it up even more. Looking at her you burst into laugher. Draco and Joey saw where you were laughing at and burst into laugher to. In a few minutes the whole Slytherin table was laughing, including Whitney, at the ugly face of Pixie.

"How long does that spell work" Joey said whipping a few tears away. "3 hours." You chuckled.

b During Potions /b 

Pixie still hadn't fixed her face, so every now and then a student would burst into laugher. Snape didn't really appreciate it because some potions were blowing up. Except yours and Draco's and those from Hermione and Joey. Yes you were partners with Draco. He was an outstanding student at potions, just like you. So your potion was perfect.

"Pixie Ponder! Stop sneering at me" Snape shouted. "But sir.." she started. "10 points from Slytherin!" he said. "Good job Prixie!" you hissed. "Just stop sneering at the prof!" another boy exclaimed. Now the whole Slytherin class was hissing at her. Pixie seemed very uncomfortable with it. Professor Snape was making itself comfortable and leaned back in his chair, a smirk playing on his lips. "But she did a spell on me" Pixie said pointing to you. "Can you prove that Prixie?" you smirked. "Well no!" she said. "Well then shut up" Snape said smirking. "Get on with your miserable potion mss Ponder" he added. You and Draco exchanged glances and chuckled. "What are you chuckling about. Mss. Wolf and mr. Malfoy" Snape asked. "Nothing sir" You said innocently. The professor stood up and came walking towards you. "Let's see how your potion is doing" he smirked. He knew that you two were great at potions. "Well that's perfect" he smirked. "Just like it has to be" he said towards the class. "20 points for Slytherin" he said. "I thought so" Malfoy said proudly. You chuckled.

b During Transfiguration /b 

"Mss Ponder, get that sneer of your face!" professor McGonagall snapped. "But.." Pixie said. "No buts mss Ponder. 15 points from Slytherin" she said coldly. "Thanks again, Pixie" Draco hissed. Loud protests were coming from the Slytherins. "Everybody be quite" the prof exclaimed. Everybody silenced immediately. When McGonagall walked past you she said:" Beautiful, you did it prefect mss Wolf. 20 points for Slytherin." She smiled. Draco gave you a ensuring pat on the back. "well done miss Wolf" he smirked. "I'm just a natural" you said flicking your hair back.

b During your free period /b 

"Whahaha, you saw Prixies face when Snape snapped at her" Joey chuckled. "Yeah it was the same sneer she had for three hours!" you said bursting in laugher. Then you Joey and Draco burst into laugher. "But hey Chris here had got us a few house points extra" Draco winked. "Yeah in total 5" you rolled your eyes. "If Prixie just didn't sneered on the professors it could've been 40!" you exclaimed. "You thought that was funny don't you Christina" you heard some one snap. "Actually I thought it was indeed. The rest of Slytherin too. You cost us a lot of house points" you said not turning around. You knew it was Pixie with her high-pitched voice. "Actually the cause has to be searched with you" she snapped. "No not really. If you and Whitney hadn't threw me out of the dorm none of this would've happened" you said angrily turning around. You looked in the now were normal face of Pixie. She seemed to shut up. "Now who's talking huh, bitch" you added. Anger flared up in her eyes and she jumped on top you hitting you in the face. "Wtf" you shouted. She hit you on the nose and you fell blood dripping. "You fucking bitch!" you screamed. You blocked a hit from her and you hit her back in the eye. You turned around and pinned her on the ground. You started hitting her in the face. She tried to scratch your eyes out and started kicking. Pixie kicked you against the back and you collapsed on top her. And you bit her in the cheek. She hit you on the jaw and scratched your arms open. She turned around and got you pinned on the ground. You wiggled, slammed, scratched and kicked to get her of you. Then Pixie was picked up from you. You saw Joey holding her back while Draco helped you up. "Damn, nails of a cat!" you muttered. Pixie wriggled her out of the grasp from Joey and tried to run away. "Petrificus Totalus" Joey shouted pointing his want at Pixie. She fell paralysed on the ground.

When you looked up Whitney was standing there all frozen from the events. "Thanks for helping me out babe" you snapped at her. And then started stumbling to the castle. That bitch had kick you very hard in the back. You didn't notice there were tears forming in Whitney's eyes. "We should go after her" Joey said to Draco looking insecure to Whitney. "Yeah we should, she's gonna collapse any minute now" Draco said looking with concern in his eyes after you. "I'll levitate her to the Hospital Wing" Joey said nodding towards Pixie. Draco hold his thumbs up. "You pretty damn screwed up Lestrange" Joey said with a sad look to Whitney. Tears fell down her cheeks but both the boys ignored them. Whitney had made Chris life hell with Pixie. And both they cared more about Chris than about Whitney. Joey gave Whitney one last sympathy look and then levitated Pixie to the Hospital Wing and Draco ran after you to help.

Whitney stand there all alone. She was looking at you when you were stumbling back to the castle. Tears streaming down her cheeks when she saw you collapse at the ground. Pixie was hard to handle in a fight and she knew it. Pixie had often come in fights with girls and even boys of other houses. She always won, knocking them out. Whitney felt really bad not helping you out, but just like Joey said. She screwed up pretty bad.


	20. The evil Pink boxers part 19

Part nineteen

b At the Hospital Wing /b 

"Oh dear, what happened to her!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed while she looked at Pixie. "she was in fight with Chris. She can be here any moment" Joey answered. "But why is she paralysed!" She asked. "That is because she couldn't get away. We're going to Dumbledore as soon as Chris got her Potions" Joey said. "That sounds reasonable. That Pixie girl is aggressive one. She has been here many times since the school year started. Many fights." She whispered to Joey. "Could you put her on that bed over there" she said pointing to an empty bed. Joey nodded and levitated her to the bed. Pixie didn't land… softly. "Mr. Malfoy!" she exclaimed but a smile was playing on her lips.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Draco yelled. He was carrying you bridal style to the Hospital Wing. You said it wasn't necessary but he insisted. And you were to weak to argue with him. "There is the other fighter" you heard madam Pomfrey. "Please put her down on that bed" she said pointing to another empty bed, far away from Pixie. "And put her down nicely!" she exclaimed mock glaring at Joey. He had a smile playing on his lips and just shrugged. You felt Draco putting you down on a soft bed. You sighed from relieve when you hit the bed. Madam Pomfrey came running towards you with 5 or 6 potions. You glared daggers at the potions. "I'm sorry dear, but you all have to drink them" she said apologizing. "Better get it over with." You mumbled and grabbed the first potion. It was creamy green. You flipped the cork of it and downed it. "Urg horrible!" you exclaimed with a face of disgust. "Make sure she downs them all" madam Pomfrey said to Draco and Joey. They nodded with an evil grin. "Come on give me another one" you demanded them. Joey handed you an evil looking pink one. "Glaring at it doesn't make them taste better" Draco smirked. You replaced the glare from the potion to Draco. He just smirked. After downing it you motioned for another one. It was a blue one. The next was a creamy white one. And the last was black. "Yuk they all taste horrible" you said with a look of disgust. Joey and Draco were laughing evilly. "When one of you in he Hospital Wing comes I'm not holding your hand when you have to drink several potions" you mock glared. "Can I go now?" you yelled at Madame Pomfrey. She nodded and shooed you away. The bruises were already fading and the cuts were healing. And your back felt a lot better. "Thank you" you yelled when you walked away. "No problem" you heard.

"Come on, let's go see Dumbledore" Draco said. You and Joey nodded in agreement and followed him to Dumbledore's room. "Lollypop" Draco said to a statue. Joey and you looked oddly at him. But then the statue started moving showing a stairs. Draco jumped on the first step and you and Joey followed him. When the stairs finally stopped you saw a door. Draco knocked at it. "Come in" you heard the Headmaster say. Draco opened the door and walked in, you and Joey followed him once more. Dumbledore was petting his Fenix. It was a beautiful creature. It had to be on top of his short life you thought. "Well why are you lot here?" the professor asked. "Pixie and I had a fight" you said. "Pixie again?" he asked. "Yes sir. We were having some words, then she attacked me and it turned into a fight" You explained. "Hmm ok. This was the last time. She will be expelled" he said smiling. "If you say so sir" you responded. "You can go now, of you go" he smiled. After that you, Draco and Joey walked of. "After six years she finally gets expelled" Draco smiled broadly. You and Joey chuckle to his reaction. Then the bell rang introducing your next class.

b The next day /b 

You woke up and looked at your watch. "Shit! 8:30 all ready!" you exclaimed. "Draco get up! We're late!" you added. "Relax, it's Saturday" he muttered turning around. Then it got true you, it indeed was Saturday. You never slept together in one bed except that first single night. There was an extra bed in the dorm, which was for you. It was a big four poster bed also and with light green satin sheets. The ones from Draco's were the Slytherin colour. And there was an extra closet. You couldn't get back to sleep so you stood up and jumped under the shower. After a damn long shower you put a fluffy towel around yourself and looked in the mirror. You gasped, there was one scratch that didn't healed. The one which walked over you eye. When Pixie tried to scratch your eyes you. You touched it, but it didn't hurt at all. "Maybe I should go to Madam Pomfrey" You mumbled. After that you walked into the dorm searching for underwear. You chose a orange lace bra and a matching pair of knickers. You slipped quickly into them and put the fluffy towel around your hair. "Nice turban Chris." You heard Draco mutter. You rolled your eyes and stood in front of you closet not knowing what to ware. "Draco? Is it going to be hot today?" you asked. "I don't know do a weather spell" he mumbled turning around. "That's an idea" you muttered. You mumbled the spell and a piece of parchment appeared.

i Sunny: 19 degrees.  
Wind: 2 to 3

…

…

/i 

You didn't read the rest of it. Only the 19 degrees were important to you. You choose a jeans skirt with an orange top and orange converse. "good choice" you heard Draco mumble. You turned around and saw him lying on his stomach with the covers on his waist exposing his naked back and shoulders. He was holding his hand up with a thumb up. You chuckled and got the urge to touch his muscular back. You couldn't resist it and walked up on him. You straddled him and he lazily looked up and a smirk played on his lips. "Can't resist me huh" he said. "Can't say I do babe" you smirked. With one single finger you lightly went down his spine. A moan escaped his lips and he shuddered. A smirk crept on your face and you did it again now with your nail softly pressing in his back. He moaned again. Your smirk turned in a smile. You stood up and walked to the door. "I'd like to wake up like that every morning" you heard him mumble. You chuckled and walked outside.

When you came down in the common room you saw Whitney pacing. She looked up when you came down the boys stairs. "You were with a boy?" she asked with hurt in her eyes. "I've been since you and Pixie threw me out of the dorm" you said coldly. Her face took a hurt expression. "With who?" she asked. "Draco obviously" you said. "That little git.." she mumbled. "I wouldn't have shared one dorm with him if you two hadn't threw me out of it in the first place" you snapped. "So you didn't sleep, sleep with him?" she asked. "No, In my concern we are still dating Whitney. " you said. "I don't know how you see it and what you have done with Pixie" you spat. She looked to ground her cheeks turning red. You jaw dropped. "What have you done with that girl!" you shouted. "Nothing!" she exclaimed a little to fast for you liking. "If you can't even be honest to me Whitney…." you said lowering your voice. "I truly did nothing with her" she yelled at you. "Don't lie Whitney" you heard a male voice say. You and Whitney turned around to find Blaise. "You did things with Pixie, I saw it with my own eyes. You often made out in empty classroom. When you thought no one was looking." He said harsh. Whitney's cheeks turned red and tears were forming in your eyes. "is that true?" you asked. She simply nodded. "so you just ditched me when another girl came by?" you asked sadly. She nodded in embarrassment. "damn girl, you know we can't go on like this.." you said. "It's over" you said coldly. "Are you ser.. serious!" she stumbled. "Yeah, I'm not kidding babe." You spat. "But… why?" she asked. Tears were forming in here eyes. "That seems clear to me! You cheated on me!" you shouted. "I didn't even knew we still had an relationship!" she yelled. "Oh my god.. You're so stupid. You are now sad because it is over, but you already thought it was over. You're story doesn't match girly-girl." And with that you calmly walked upstairs to the dorm you and Draco shared.

"You were with Chris?" Blaise asked. "Yeah, were" Whitney mumbled. "You cheated on her!" he exclaimed. "Yeah!" she shouted. "Why? She's beautiful, nice, smart and was in a relation ship with you! Why did you cheat on her.. with.. Pixie!" he exclaimed. "I don't know all right, there was something about her! She made me do things! I don't know alright!" she screamed and ran of to her dorm. A few girls which were in the common room. Where looking oddly at the whole scene and started to whisper frantically. "Mind your own business!" Blaise shouted at them and walked off.

You slammed the door behind you and walked directly to the bathroom. You weren't aware of Draco's presence. "Easy with the door there" you heard. You ignored it and whipped your tears away. "I'm not crying about that slut" you muttered to your reflection in the mirror. You whispered a spell and magically locked the door. "Chris? Are you all right?" Draco asked concern dripping of his voice. "Shut up" you muttered. Why did she cheat on me? With the best girl she runs into! Damn.. It's better this way.. You grabbed your razor and put it on upper leg. A sharp pain shot true your leg. "The evil bitch!" you mumbled and made a gash. "Stupid Prixie!" said and you made another one. "Fucking Lucius!" you shouted. Another bleeding cut was made. "AAARGH. WHY!" you screamed. The razor went all up from your knee to the spot between your hips and upper leg. Blood was trickling out of the gashes and you were hypnotised with it. "CHRIS!" Draco shouted. You didn't even heard him. The blood was dropping along your leg on the floor. There became a little blood pool on the floor where you stared in. Your body was completely numb and all the though seemed to flow away. The blood was streaming with more force and you were feeling dizzy. "Chris open up!" Draco shouted. "Draco…?" you mumbled and then everything turned black.

i "Chris, I'm coming to get you!" Draco yelled. The door was hit by a spell and shattered apart. Draco stepped true pieces of wood and saw you lying in a puddle of blood. He saw there was still blood streaming out of some gashes at your leg. "Wtf Chris.." he muttered and scooped you up. He didn't care if blood came on his clothes. Draco care you bridal style out of the dorm you were sharing. He bumped into Whitney at he stairs. She looked scared when she saw Draco carrying you when blood trickled on the floor. "It's all my fault" she muttered the colour was drained out of her face. "Step out of the way Lestrange!" Malfoy snapped at Whitney. She was frozen by the sight of you. "Whitney!" he yelled. She didn't respond so Draco shoved her out of the way. In the common room came Blaise running up on Draco. "Is she all right!" he asked. Draco didn't mind to stop to talk. "Yeah you can see that!" he spat and runned with you in his arms to the Hospital Wing. "Madame Pomfrey!" he shouted. She directly came running up on him. "Oh dear! Put her on the be quickly!" she demanded pointing to an empty bed. He carefully laid you upon the bed. Madame Pomfrey came up running with potions and bandage. "Put this bandage around the gashes!" she ordered. She did as he was told while she few you a few potions. When you and her were finished she looked relieved. "She will make it" she smiled to Draco. He sighed relieved. "What happened anyway?" she asked. "I found her this way in the bathroom" Draco answered. /i 

You opened your eyes and took in your surroundings. Everything was white. The ceiling, the walls the sheets. It all seemed so familiar. I'm in the hospital wing you then realised. You propped yourself on your elbows and looked around more clearly. You saw awfully many beds but no one was in them. Then you noticed Draco in a chair reading a magazine. "Deja-vu" you muttered. Draco apparently heard you and looked up. "Chris, you're awake" he sighted. "It appears I am" you smiled. You fully sat up and leaned back against your pillow. "You scared me, don't do that ever again" he said pulling you into a tight hug. "Huh? I sca-.." then it all came back. You breaking up with Whitney, you cutting yourself. You automatically hugged him back. "How late is it?" you asked. "It's 30 past 7 and it's Thursday evening." He smiled. "You have been unconscious for 4 days" he added. "Wow" was all you could say. "But what happened actually.. what made you well cut yourself?" he asked looking around if nobody was watching. "I broke up with Whitney, and when that happened the whole Lucius-shit came up too" you blurted out. "Whitney is a slut" he just mumbled and rocked you back and forth. Then he realised his father's name was mentioned too. "huh, What about Lucius.. you mean my father Lucius?" he asked confused. You sighed. "Just could tell you that now too" you muttered. "Do you remember the day that Lucius wanted to see me?" you asked. He nodded insecure. "Well, he.. he ra.. raped me then" you stuttered. Hurt and embarrassment were overwhelming you. "What! Are you serious?" Draco whispered with anger flaring up in his eyes. "Yes" was all you could say. "I'm gonna kill…" but he was cut off by you. "That was the reason I well locked myself up in my room" you muttered. "Understandable" he said stroking your hair. He then pulled back still holding you thought. And stroke you cheek. "Hey, there is still a gash from the whole Pixie shit" he mumbled brushing against the scar which was formed over your left eye. You gave him a little smile. "But uhm.. Chris I wanted to ask you something" he said looking you straight in the eyes. "Would you go to the dance with me?" he asked. You nodded and a wide smile popped on your face. "How can I ever resist you" you playfully smacked him on the arm. A smirk crept on his face and he leaned in to kiss you. Then the door burst open and a Whitney burst into the Hospital Wing. "Chris! You're awake!" she exclaimed. "Only friends can call me Chris, Whitney" you said coldly. She immediately froze in her tracks and looked truly hurt. "I wanted to apologize, for well everything" she stumbled. "For what? Cheating on me? Treating me like dirt? Aaight it's forgiven you, but not forgotten. It will never be the same and I don't know if I even want to be friends with you, again." you said with no emotion showing on your face. Her eyes grew wide and tears were forming in her eyes. One single tear trickled down her cheek. "Draco, help me up, please. I need to shower and get dressed. We need to get costumes" you said smiling. "That's true babe" he winked. He shot Whitney a death glare. "It is that you're family otherwise you would truly be in big trouble!" he snapped. Whitney looked a little scared. Draco scooped you up bridal style and you clasped your arms around his neck. Whitney did nothing to you. She was a filthy cheating little whore. Draco carried you outside. "Thanks Madame Pomfrey" you yelled. "No problem" you heard.

b Back at your dorm /b 

Draco had set you down at his bed and sat next to you. So inform me about what happened the last few days" you said. "Are you sure you want to know?" he asked. You nodded. "Blaise and Joey were worried sick about you, me too. And Whitney seemed also. She wouldn't tell what happened between you and her. But Blaise told us all, he told us also she had something going on between her Pixie. Whitney didn't once visit you until today. Rumours were spread that you and Whitney had an relationship. A new boy Rico attended this school and is in Gryffindor. Joey and Blaise are dating." Draco said. "Wow a lot information" you said. "So, a new boy huh. What's he like. And Joey and Blaise?" you asked. "Dark haired, blue/green/brown eyes I don't know exactly, little taller than I am. Gorgeous body according to Joey. He said that if he hadn't Blaise he would go after the new kid. Blaise is getting rather jealous. And yes they are together. They had things going on after they met at my house during summer" he explained. "Good for them" you cheered. "But you wanted to get dressed and get costumes. Let's do that tomorrow. I talked to Dumbledore and we got a day of" Draco winked. "All right" you cheered pouncing your fist in the air. "Will you please never cut yourself again!" he said now being serious. "I can't promise you that…" you muttered looking down. He put his finger under your chin and lifted it up so you were looking him in the eyes. "Promise" he demanded. "I promise…" you said. Draco then gave you a kiss on your fore head. "You need to rest" he winked. "All right" you nodded yawning and you laid your head down at the pillow from Draco's bed. As soon as your head hit the pillow you were off. Draco undid gently your clothes and put you into a tank and a shorts without waking you. He gently pulled the covers over you and got quickly out of his clothes. He lied down next to you and grabbed your waist pulling you into his chest. In a few minutes he dosed off.


End file.
